The Chivalrous Crook
by LoveShinobi-Angelv
Summary: AU. A bored prince, an arrogant knight, and a headstrong princess. When fate throws them together, will the chaos that ensues be too much for them to handle? -Rated for Sexual Content-
1. Thief

**LoveShinobi ****A/N****: Well hello, hello. I know what you're thinking "What the heck! What about Aftershock?" Do not worry my devoted fans we have already finished that story and are updating at our leisure because we're mean like that. =) This new story is going to be pretty freaking amazing, it takes place back in the good old Middle Ages time. Knights, Princesses, and all that good stuff you just love. I really hope you all like this story because we are having so much fun writing it. And we already have eight chapters done. Hehe!**

**Angelv ********A/N: ********Okay, so I know that LoveShinobi and I have yet to finish updating Aftershock, but come on. We're done writing it. And we get bored easily, do we decided to start on another project. We got the idea for this story off of Robin Hood, but as you read you will realize that they are completely different. And, as always, this story is freaking AMAZING! You guys are just gonna love us. I know this chapter is a little short, but it's just a teaser to see how you like it. Yes, we will finish writing and updating it even if you don't like it, but how can you not? So, read and review!**

**And yes this is another collaboration. **

**So please REVIEW. **

**The Chivalrous Crook **

_Chapter One_

-Façade-

Sasuke sat in the throne room, a bored expression on his face. He hated filling in for Itachi when he was off fighting in the war. He slouched in his chair and looked up at the ceiling. His boredom increasing, he began to count the ceiling tiles, which was really difficult since they were so high up, but he liked a challenge.

The door opened then, causing the young Uchiha to sit up and appear like he had been busy doing something. One of his advisors walked in then, an elderly man that had been with his family since before he could remember. He walked up to the throne and bowed.

"Your Highness." He said respectfully.

Sasuke inclined his head in acknowledgement. "What is it Hamish?" he asked.

"I was just wondering if you had gotten a gift for the Princess when she arrives." He said.

"Of course, I'm not a fool. I'm having a few things brought in from our neighboring kingdoms and such, they should be here shortly." He told the elder man, resting his elbow on the arm of his throne.

"Excellent sire. I didn't think I needed to remind you of the proper protocol for these things. I will inform the gatekeeper to keep an eye out for the caravan that is bringing the gifts." His advisor said, bowing once more.

Sasuke waved his hand in an uncaring manner. "You're dismissed. I need to get back to work." He said, even though all he would be doing was restarting his ceiling tile count. Once he was sure he was alone he swung his feet over the other arm rest and made himself comfortable, laying his head on the opposite arm. This way he could get a better view of the ceiling, ensuring that each and every tile was included in his count. With a sigh, the young prince began counting.

* * *

"There it is." Jade eyes focused on two carriages that were hastily making their way towards the palace. "Ready Neji?" a read haired man glanced over to the brunette beside him. Neji nodded and tied his long hair back tightly. They turned to the other two men with them and smirked, "How about you two?"

"More than ready Gaara!" the blonde snickered, almost bouncing with excitement.

The brunette with shorter hair nodded to Gaara and smirked. "More than ready."

The four were dressed in a similar manner. They all wore tight black outfits, wrapped together and covering all their skin, so none of their features could be distinguished. Gaara and Neji pulled out two pieces of black cloth and wrapped it around their mouths, tying it in the back and doing the same on the top of their heads, so nothing but their eyes were showing. Naruto and Kiba did the same, they grabbed their swords and took off to intercept the caravan. They each pulled out a different color strip of cloth and tied it around their foreheads like a headband. Gaara's was red, Neji's was blue, Naruto's was yellow, and Kiba's was green.

When they reached the road, they heard the screech of the wheels and the loud whines of the horses that were halted to an abrupt stop. Gaara smirked at their ignorance. They should have simply run him down. Everyone knew of his identity and he could tell by the looks on the faces of the men that they recognized him. "Go!" Gaara commanded the other three.

Neji and Naruto passed the first carriage and cut the horses' restraints with one fluid swing. They took off, wanting to get away from the reflecting steel of the weapons. Gaara ran at the men who were now coming out to try and defend their loot. He moved expertly, avoiding their slashes and disabled them both without even drawing blood. They collapsed to the ground, unconscious. Gaara pulled the curtain back and smirked seeing the contents. They would look so nice in his room.

He looked back to the other cart where Neji and Naruto were already dragging the unconscious guards into the forest. Kiba hurried over and started pulling the other carriage towards the first. "Alright hook it up." He pointed and Naruto ran over and helped the brunette attach the two together. "How stupid, to actually try and have them disconnected. You know it's so that if one is over taken, the other can try to escape." The redhead explained to his and Neji's subordinates.

"Is that so." Kiba tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Guess it doesn't really work." He said with a laugh, getting chuckles from the other two.

Once everything was set together, tied and secured the four got onto the carriage. Gaara took the reins and slapped the horse with them roughly. "Onward!" he ordered and they took off, leaving the unconscious guards in their forced slumber.

* * *

Sasuke was roused from his dose abruptly when the door to the throne room was thrown open. He sat up and righted his vest, not wanting to get discovered sleeping on the job. A page ran in, breathing harshly. "Prince Sasuke!" he yelled, bending over and placing his hands on his knees in order to catch his breath.

"What?" he asked, slightly annoyed. What could be so important as to wake him from his slumber? Not that anyone knew he was asleep, but still. Awareness prickled in the back of his mind. _No…it couldn't be_, he thought, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"The caravan was ambushed. A group of travelers saw the unconscious guards. Everything was taken." The boy said, standing.

"What?" Sasuke yelled, standing up from his chair. Then he brought his hand up and began to rub the bridge of his nose. "Everything you said?" he asked, sighing.

"Yes sir. Everything." The page answered.

He dropped his hand and looked straight at the young boy. "Don't tell me. It was-"

"The Chivalrous Crook, yes."

"Damnit! Why does he always have to ruin everything?" the young prince asked, throwing his hands up in the air. Then he looked back at the page. "Leave. Tell Hamish to send a missive and procure me _some_ sort of _something _to give the princess when she arrives."

The boy bowed respectfully. "Yes sir." He said, leaving the room hastily.

Sasuke fell back into his chair and let out another sigh. He really hated that stupid redhead. He hated him with all of his being. He began to rub his forehead in an attempt to get rid of his oncoming headache.

The doors opened again, causing Sasuke to look up. "What now?" he asked in irritation.

The announcer bowed. "Your Highness, the princess is here." He informed him.

"Great. Where's the damned missive? Go get him." He ordered standing up. The boy ran from the room frantically, knowing that his sire was not in a good mood.

The doors opened once more and in walked the princess. She had light pink hair that was pulled back in a tight bun, a few ringlets hanging down and framing her face that held the most vibrant emerald green eyes Sasuke had ever seen. She was about a head shorter than him, and wore a dark blue traveling dress made of velvet. It had long sleeves, the neck scooping across her collar, showing just enough of her skin to still be considered modest. Following her were her ladies in waiting. One had long ebony hair and pale lavender eyes, and the other had brown eyes and hair that was braided on both sides, hanging down her shoulders.

Sakura walked up to the prince and curtsied, bowing her head. "Your Highness. It is a pleasure to meet you." She said, standing and looking up at him. She was surprised at how handsome he looked. His coal-like eyes were deeper than she imagined eyes could be, and he had an air of authority about him. His attire of a loose white shirt covered by a tight, dark blue vest and black pants and boots that went up to just below his knees was very flattering to his muscular frame.

"The pleasure is all mine Princess Sakura." Sasuke said, bowing. "And please just call me Sasuke. There is no need for formalities."

"Then you may call me Sakura." She said, smiling slightly at him.

Sasuke turned as the door was opened and the page ran in, holding a cloth in his hand. The young Uchiha reached out his hand and took it from the boy. "I got you a present, as a welcoming gift." He said, unfolding the cloth and revealing a small ring. It was made of a bright gold and wrapped around the finger like a small vine, coming together with two small hearts that held four small diamonds each.

She took the ring gracefully and placed it on her ring finger on her right hand. "It's lovely. Thank you." She lied, pretending to admire it. It wasn't that the ring was ugly or anything, but she didn't like gold. To her, it would look prettier in either silver or white gold, but she knew better than to say anything about it.

The doors opened again and in ran another page. "Prince Sasuke! There's-"

Suddenly the doors opened once more, getting everyone's attention as they slammed against the wall. A tall red haired man walked in, dressed in formal armor. He was a bit taller than Sasuke and approached the group of four.

"Lord Gaara." All the servants in the room bowed respectfully. He was dressed in nothing but black, dark boots stopping below his knees. His dark pants met his loose black shirt that was covered by a matching breast plate. He wore a black cloak that pinned with an emblem of only one of the symbols of Skyde. It was an hour glass, missing the fan of the Uchiha family. He had a sword fastened to his belt and stopped once he was in front of their visitor.

He smirked, locking his jade eyes with hers and taking her hand, lowering down and kissing it pleasantly. "My Princess, an honor." He said, rising then and pulling something from his cloak. "It is customary in my country to bestow a gift to a visitor." He offered her, opening his palm to reveal the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. The entire string was made of bright diamonds and it held a giant ruby, the size of an infant's fist.

Sasuke's glare increased when he saw the necklace. That was what he had ordered to give to her. This just showed that Gaara had been the one to rob the caravan. But, as always, there probably wasn't enough proof to support Sasuke's claim.

Emerald eyes widened and she looked up to his in surprise. "It's beautiful!" she exclaimed, taking it from him and examining it. The metal used was even white gold. "Thank you." She said sincerely.

"It is nothing Princess." he lowered his head again in respect. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Sabaku no Gaara. I am the highest ranking knight in our land, as well as Prince Sasuke's babysitter." The redhead snickered, glancing towards the now seething Uchiha.

Sakura laughed and looked at the prince. "I'm sure his highness can take care of himself. At least I would hope so. And you can just call me Sakura." She said, smiling at the handsome redhead.

"Are you sure Princess Sakura? I would hate to step out of bounds." He gave her a thoughtful look, making sure he was nothing but respectful to their guest.

"It's fine. My name defines me more than my title, so I would prefer to go by that." She reassured.

He nodded and then looked at the other two, giving them a small nod. "I see beauty keeps lovely company. I hope you all enjoy your stay here in Skyde. Please do not hesitate to call if you need anything."

"We will Lord Gaara." Both girls said, curtsying to him and bowing their heads respectfully.

Angry at how bad his 'friend' was making him look, Sasuke turned to him. "Was there anything you needed Gaara?" he asked tersely. He had never once called the redhead by his title, because he believed that he was better than him. And he had too much pride to do so.

"Right." He faced Sasuke and smirked. "I was just greeting our guests. Since Itachi and Sasori are out in battle, both heads should make a good impression don't you think?" he rested one of his hands on his sword hilt and sighed. "But…I did get a message from them. Itachi sends his regards and that things are going well. They will return as soon as possible." He informed the prince, taking a satisfied breath that he was causing the man so much displeasure.

"Hn. The sooner the better." He said. Then he held his arm out to Sakura. "Come. I will show you around." He said, smirking at her lightly. He wanted to get away from Gaara before he said something that made him look bad.

"Of course." She said as she took his arm. As they began to walk away she looked over her shoulder and smiled at the redhead. "It was a pleasure to meet you Lord Gaara." She said.

He bowed his head and gave her a suggestive smile. "The pleasure was all mine, fair Sakura. I will definitely make an effort to have you grace me with your presence later."

She blushed at his compliment, but was pulled from the room before she could reply. Hinata and Tenten curtsied once more before following their lady out.

"If you ask me, he seemed royally pissed." Naruto's voice said, humor evident in it. He had arrived just as they were leaving, and chose to stand in the doorway and watch the show.

Gaara's kind expression fell and his normal stoic face was revealed. "Well…I did give Princess Sakura the ruby necklace Sasuke was bringing in for her." He said as a small, dark smirk crept up his face. He looked over at the blond who was now beside him. "So is everything at the hideout?"

"Yeah it's all set up and inventoried. We can hock some of the uglier things he ordered. He even got this nasty smelling perfume. I mean, who would want to smell like flowers on steroids? It's just gross." Naruto said, shaking his head.

He laughed and nudged his friend and trusted ally. "Sasuke isn't very good with perfume. It infuriates him, almost as much as I do." He snickered, starting to walk out of the throne room. He had things to take care of anyway. "Now," he sighed, crossing his arms as they walked down the halls. "What's on the agenda for today? I've grown bored, though…" he tapped his chin and stopped. "Would it be too cruel to get at Sasuke by using the princess?"

"Well you should probably check in with Temari. She was riding my case about your 'lack of consideration' again." The blind said with a roll of his eyes. "Honestly she should be used to it by now. But as for the princess…I don't know. You might want to wait and see if he actually cares about her. He could have just acted the way he did today because you pissed him off." He said, thoughtfully tapping his chin.

"I see." he nodded, rubbing his chin, lost in his thoughts. "I shall wait then and see, until then tell Neji we will be in training till dinner." He waved his hand, dismissing the man and headed towards one of the open areas near the castle walls.


	2. Welcoming

**The Chivalrous Crook **

_Chapter Two_

-Welcoming-

Gaara sat out in the courtyard, dressed casually in nothing but black pants and a loose fitting black shirt, with sleeves going only to his elbows. He was actually content sitting in the beautiful spring weather reading a book from one of their many grand libraries. He glanced up, spotting an odd color and then quickly returned his gaze back to his book. Sakura had come into the garden courtyard and was admiring all the beautiful flowers.

The redhead suppressed the smirk that was trying to creep up his features. He had been watching her and Sasuke since yesterday, and his friend definitely had an interest. _Perfect_, he thought darkly. It was his life goal to try and see how crazy he could drive Sasuke. They had been friends since they were very young, but things slowly began to change when their responsibilities came into reality. Their paths had led them astray, since he had to train in combat more so than Sasuke had, being a knight. Sasuke on the other hand was subjected to learning how to control the kingdom.

For the past couple of years, Gaara had passed the time by doing things that made Sasuke mad, because he liked to see just how far he could go. His actions had actually been a lot more addicting than he thought. Being of noble birth was boring and the long years he had spent as a true knight were dull and unrewarding. So…he and his good friend Neji, along with their subordinates, had turned into an infamous group who stole and robbed from anything Sasuke had ordered.

The people of the land had even given him a name, The Chivalrous Crook. He didn't really mind it or like it, but whatever, they could call him what they pleased. But aside from the fact that he did things that were frowned upon, he kept to his code of honor and never did anything harmful to an innocent. So he was a little crooked…but who wasn't?

By now the pink haired princess had come closer and finally realized she wasn't alone in the garden. He didn't look up, pretending he had yet to notice her.

When she noticed that she was no longer alone, she self-consciously smoothed out her dress. It was made of a light gold fabric, with a camouflage type print in various gold's in the bodice, which was box shaped, and down the center of the gown. The sleeves were long and flowed loosely down her arms and past her hands. They were made of a different gold material with golden swirls sewn into them, forming large flowers. The ends of the sleeves were trimmed in a thick red cloth. The side and back of her dress were also made from the gold material covering her arms. Around her neck she wore a choker made of the same red fabric at the ends of her sleeves, and she had gold shoes to match her dress. Her hair was done in the same way it was yesterday, since she didn't want it in her face while she was outdoors.

Sakura was unsure as to whether or not she should speak to him, since he was reading. She knew that she hated it when she was interrupted. But it would be considered rude if she ignored him, so she decided to speak up. "Good morning Lord Gaara. Are you enjoying the weather?" she asked, trying for polite, casual conversation.

He glanced up, pretending he had just now seen her. He repositioned himself on the bench and shut his book, standing politely with a small bow. "Yes, I am. And you? Are you having fun looking around the garden?"

She shrugged slightly. "It is certainly interesting. There are a lot of flowers here that we don't grow in my home." She said, looking around.

"Well I hope you enjoy it. The garden is very lovely." he yawned then and started to walk off. "I suppose I will see you later, I do not wish to interrupt your exploring." He glanced back, wondering if she would take the bait he was giving her.

"Wait." She said, catching up to him. Her gaze turned unsure as she thought about what she was going to ask. She had kind of stopped him on an impulse. "Would you mind showing me around the garden? It's just that, it's so big and I don't feel like getting lost." She asked, smiling slightly. The truth of the matter was that she was extremely bored, and the redhead seemed like he could provide some sort of entertainment for her.

He rubbed the back of his head, acting as if it were really something to think about. "I suppose, wouldn't want the little princess to turn into a damsel in distress." He smirked, trying not to laugh too much. He was experimenting. Being the brilliant warrior he was, he was analyzing everything she did and said, seeing what he could do and what he couldn't, and just how he could use her to make 'his' prince angry.

Her brow furrowed at his words. No one had ever spoken to her that way before, and she wasn't entirely sure how to react to it. But it made her slightly annoyed. She crossed her arms and glared at him lightly, her temper taking control. "Damsels in distress are weak women who are too stupid to help themselves." She told him.

He walked back to her, towering over her a bit menacingly. He stared down into her emerald depths, but let his face contort into a twisted smirk. He reached to his side and pulled out a hidden knife, twirling it in his hand and then holding it to her throat. "Are you afraid?" he asked menacingly.

Her eyes widened and she gulped lightly. She _was_ afraid, but that didn't mean she would admit it. He was testing her, trying to see if she would stand by her words. She could understand that, but what she didn't understand was why he would draw a weapon against her. Her gaze hardened and her eyes narrowed. "Put it down." She ordered firmly.

He leaned closer and laughed, being so close now that she could feel his breath on her cheek as he spoke into her ear. "Why don't you make me?" he could hear her breath stop when he pressed it closer, not enough to harm her in any way, but she could feel its sharp tip.

She quickly grabbed the hidden dagger that was in her sleeve and pressed it against his side hard enough for him to know it was there. "I will ask again. Put. It. Down." She repeated.

She could feel his smile, but was a bit angry that he didn't even flinch from her threat. "Impressive." He admitted. Before she could react, he grabbed her wrist and gave it a painful twist, forcing her to drop her weapon. "Don't ever pull a knife on me again though." He informed her, pulling away and placing his back in place. He bent over and picked hers up, twirling it between his fingers.

He tossed it up and caught it by the blade, holding the handle out to her. "And a damsel in distress is not a weak woman. A damsel is an attractive woman, and I hope I don't have to explain to you what distress is. So, no offense, but you are…because if I really wanted to, I could have killed you easily. Making you…a damsel in distress." He pointed out with a confident smirk.

She took the knife from him and put it back in her sleeve, still glaring at him, despite his compliment. "By definition a damsel is a girl or woman. It says nothing about looks, so don't try and flatter me. And you wouldn't have killed me anyways, so I was in no real distress. Now if you don't mind, I would like to continue my tour of the gardens before it gets too hot." She said, walking past him.

He followed her with his eyes and sighed. "I wouldn't be so quick to trust someone you just met, Princess." He followed behind her closely. "After all," he breathed into her ear. "You don't know if I'm a good guy."

She halted, causing him to halt as well, and turned her head slightly to see him. "It's Sakura, not Princess. And I never said I trusted you, only that you wouldn't kill me." she told him, and then resumed her stride.

"Touché." he said simply, following her once more. "But...what makes you so certain I will not kill you?"

"I'm not certain you won't kill me." she said, pausing to examine some flowers. "But in that moment it would have been foolish to kill me, and I don't take you for a fool my Lord." she continued, moving on down the path.

"Hm." he said nothing more, but stayed with her as she walked through the garden. Only speaking up when she asked questions about the flowers.

She paused in front of one bush of flowers and touched its petals. "It is interesting that the prince would have so many dangerous flowers in his garden." She observed.

"Because he's an idiot." Gaara sighed, looking at the plant she was talking about. When he didn't recognize it he asked. "Why what is that?"

"Aconitum. More commonly referred to as Wolf's Bane, Women's Bane or Devil's Helmet. The flower itself is fine, but you can pull up the roots and use them to make a very deadly poison most commonly used to cover the tips of arrows, although it could be ingested. I noticed in my walk that there are plenty other similar plants here and thought it odd. If anyone wanted to kill Prince Sasuke, all they would have to do is find a good enough shaman to tell them about the plants." She looked over at him and smiled.

"An interesting way to die, don't you think? Poisoned by one of your own flowers, how ironic." She said, shaking her head.

He gave her an irritated look. He didn't realize how annoying an educated woman could be. "I can assure you that even if anyone got into the palace it wouldn't happen. Besides, I have to try all his food first. So if it did happen I would be the one to die. And I don't find it at all ironic." he passed her then, taking note of all the plants that looked like it. He would have the servants come in later and rip up every poisonous plant. Just to be on the safe side.

Her brow scrunched at his sudden change in demeanor. Curious, she moved to follow him. "Why should you try his food first? You are a Lord. Shouldn't he have a servant do it?" she asked.

"And what if the servant is the one trying to kill him?" he snapped, glaring back at her and then quickly calming himself. "I will die before Sasuke. That is my job." He tried to look for something now. Anything that would distract him from his sudden outburst.

Sakura looked off into the flowers sadly. "It doesn't seem right." She said softly. She always tried to look for the best in people, and it made her sad to think of the cruelty of reality. She knew his words were true, but it still bothered her.

Before anything more could be said the sound of crunching gravel could be heard. Sakura looked up to see Sasuke approaching them, and quickly pasted a convincing smile on her face. "There you are Sakura. I have been looking for you." The young Uchiha said halting before her. He looked at Gaara and then back at her, raising a brow as he did so. "I'm not interrupting anything am I? I just finished with a meeting, and was wondering if you would care to dine with me for lunch."

"No Sasuke, you're not interrupting anything. Lord Gaara was kind enough to show me around the garden." Sakura told him, shaking her head. It wasn't a complete lie, but it wasn't the truth. "I would love to have lunch with you." She said, trying to seem cheerful.

Gaara bowed respectfully, even to Sasuke. "Enjoy my lady." he said softly looking down at her and then to Sasuke. "Your Highness." he said with a bit of strain and then walked off.

She watched him walk away and grew even more confused. He was a very complex individual it seemed. "What's wrong with him?" she asked, turning back to Sasuke.

He shrugged, not really caring. "Gaara's always been that way. I just ignore it, everyone does." He held his arm out to her then. "Shall we?" he asked, raising a brow.

She took his arm, glancing at where the redhead had disappeared. "Yes, we shall." She said, allowing him to lead her back into the palace. It seemed to her that living here would be odd. They did things quite differently in her kingdom. Her mouth curved slightly. At least things would always be interesting.

* * *

Gaara walked through the beautifully decorated halls and came to a slow stop, he looked down into one of the other courtyards and saw the two women who were with Sakura the day before. His eyes darted across the field to Naruto and Neji who were coming from one of the practice rooms. He leaned forward, watching the scene and tried not to laugh when he saw the awestruck face of his blonde friend.

"Whoa!" Naruto gasped, stopping his pace and grabbing onto the Hyuuga's arm. "Neji look!" he pointed through the weeping willows to the two women. "That is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my entire life!"

"Oh." he blinked and looked over as well. He let out a dejected sigh. "Come on." he gestured and began towards them. Naruto shook his head, not wanting to confront the goddess. But having to follow his master they stopped in front of the two. "Hello dear cousin." Neji said to the dark long haired female, taking her hand and kissing it.

Naruto almost yelled in shock, seeing the similarities between the two. "Your cousin?" he seethed, glaring at the brunette.

"Hello Neji." Hinata said, smiling at her cousin. "How have you been since I last saw you?" she replied softly.

"Fine. Nothing really interesting has happened as of late. Though, you and the princess' arrival have started up quite a commotion. You know how everyone loves a princess." He smiled tenderly at her and then shifted his gaze to her companion. He made no facial gesture but he felt his heart skip a beat. She was extremely beautiful, with green ribbon braided through her hair. "Please forgive me. I am Hyuuga Neji, one of Prince Sasuke's personal knights. It is an honor to be graced with such beauty." He bowed and took her hand, kissing it gently.

The brunette blushed and curtseyed. "It is a pleasure to meet you my Lord. My name is Tenten." She said, finding her voice. She had never seen a more handsome man in all her life. Which was odd, considering she traveled with a princess.

"The pleasure is entirely mine." He smiled, kissing her hand once more and then releasing it. He glanced at his friend and sighed, seeing the pleading look he was getting. "This is Naruto. He's my slave." He said with a bored tone.

The blonde puffed up. "I am not! I am your servant. _Ser_-_vant_. There's a difference." He said, crossing his arms.

Hinata giggled and looked from the blonde to her cousin. "Really Neji, there's no need to be so mean." She said. "My name is Hinata." She said, blushing lightly.

Naruto uncrossed his arms and took her hand, kissing it lightly the way he had seen Neji do. "A lovely name for a lovely lady." He complimented, earning himself another blush. He let go of her hand and turned to his friend.

"Gosh Neji, I didn't know there were any attractive people in your family. Guess I was just proven wrong." He joked with a smile.

With a quick movement, Neji socked Naruto right in the face, making him fall to the ground in pain. "Idiot." He scoffed and then shook out his hand. "So," he looked back to the ladies. "Are you two going to be attending the welcoming party tonight?"

"We must, since the princess is attending." Tenten said.

"For the most part we shall just stand on the sidelines in case she needs us for anything." Hinata continued.

Naruto stood then and began to brush the dirt off his clothes. "Really? Me too! We should stand on the sidelines together!" he said, smiling at them.

Neji shook his head and smiled at his cousin's brunette friend. "Nonsense, my Lady Tenten, if I may be so bold as to ask, may I escort you tonight?"

Her eyes widened in shock at his question. This perfect male specimen wanted to go with her? Now she would have to completely rethink what she was wearing. "I would be honored my Lord." She said with a smile.

"Excellent. I shall be at your room later then, for now I must go see if master Sasuke needs anything of me." He bowed to each of them and gave his cousin a thoughtful look. "Naruto…why don't you take my cousin, I'm sure she'd love to." He waved his hand in the air and then started off, leaving his subordinate with the girls.

Naruto looked from Neji back to Hinata. "Uh, you don't have to come with me if you don't want to…" he said, not wanting to appear too eager to ask her. Why couldn't he be cool and suave like Neji and Gaara in these types of situations?

"No! I'd love to go with you!" Hinata exclaimed. She covered her mouth with her hand, startled that she had actually raised her voice slightly. A deep red blush spread across her cheeks then.

Naruto's smile nearly covered his entire face he was so happy. "Awesome! I'll come by with Neji later to get you. Bye!" he said with a wave, running after his master.

Tenten and Hinata watched them leave, both letting out a sigh at the same time. They looked to each other, startled. Then they began to laugh. "Who would have thought we'd actually get to participate in this dance instead of just watching?" Tenten asked her friend as they resumed their walk.

"I know what you mean. Sakura will be most pleased to hear this." Hinata said.

Tenten laughed. "Yeah, she's been trying to fix us up for the longest time. Come on Hinata, we have to go get ready. I want to look my best tonight." The brunette said, grabbing her friend's arm and dragging her back towards the palace. Hinata followed, equally as eager for the night to come.

* * *

Gaara leaned against the wall, watching the nobles and higher class citizens. He crossed his arms and shut his eyes, already hating the evening that had only begun. He actually had to dress up for this event. He still had on his black boots, but wore dark dress pants and a loose white shirt with big sleeves. Over the shirt was a tight blood red vest that went over his pant line and over his shoulders only slightly. Despite the formal wear he still had his sword fastened to his side.

Neji was dancing with one of the women Sakura always had with her, and Naruto had accompanied Neji's cousin. There was a loud trumpet and all the music ceased. Two large double doors opened slowly as a servant announced Sasuke and the princess' entrance.

The redhead glanced over towards the doorway and actually went wide eyed when he saw Sakura. She looked absolutely stunning. Sakura smiled as she looked over the crowd. Her dress was strapless, the top consisting of white silk. Just below her chest covering the rest of her torso was a deep crimson material that had a large white diamond pattern sewn into it, reaching down just paste her hips. Where the diamonds connected the same white silk flowed freely from the dress and to the floor, each part being separated by the same crimson fabric that made up most of her gown. She had a red shawl draped around her shoulders, although she planned on losing it soon, and matching red shoes. Around her neck she wore the necklace that Gaara had given her, and small diamond earrings to match. Her hair was curled into ringlets and put into an up-do, her bangs framing her face as always. On her head she wore a small tiara made of diamonds, the band formed to look like a vine with small flowers on it. In the center the vines rose to make a triangle, and the flowers got slightly bigger.

Sasuke wore his regular black boots that went up to his knees and formal black pants. Instead of his normal white shirt he had on a navy blue tunic with a black belt around his waist. He wore his crown on his head to show his status, and a ring with his family crest on his middle right hand finger. He sighed and looked down at his lovely companion. "Ready?" he asked, smiling slightly at her.

She looked up to him and smiled genuinely. She did love parties after all. "Yes." She replied. He escorted her down the stairs and into the crowd. People immediately began to swarm around them in an attempt to talk to the lovely princess from another land, most of them having never seen nor met her.

Now that Sasuke was in the room, he had a job to do. So reluctantly, he got up and made his way towards the two. The people around them saw the redhead and immediately dispersed, not wanting to meet his threatening gaze. He stopped in front of the prince and princess and bowed lowly. "Your Highness." He rose then and looked over at the Uchiha. "Sasuke."

He took Sakura's hand from Sasuke and lifted it to his lips, not letting his eyes leave hers. "You look absolutely beautiful Princess."

She blushed darkly and gave him a shy smile. "You flatter me my Lord." She said.

He kept his grip on her hand and looked over to Sasuke. "If I may?"

Sasuke inclined his head slightly, although he was none too pleased. But he had to remain polite in front of his people, especially Sakura. With a victorious smirk, he led Sakura out to the floor, many eyes focusing on them. He set one of his hands on her hip and offered his other hand so she could place hers.

She put her hand in his gently, placing her other hand on his shoulder. Fighting the tingling in her stomach, she looked up into his eyes and waited for him to begin the dance. The music picked up quickly and he pulled her closer, beginning their waltz. "I hope you are enjoying yourself here."

"So far it's been pleasant. Slightly dull, but pleasant." She admitted. Her eyes widened then as she realized her admission might be taken as offensive.

"Yes, Sasuke is rather boring at times. Do not worry, if you ever need something more entertaining you can always come and seek me out." He offered, truly meaning his proposal, which somewhat frightened him. He took in a deep breath and returned his face to its natural state. "I mean, only if you wish of course." He smirked, successfully ridding himself from any suspicion of care.

She smiled at him. "I might take you up on that offer. Sure, you're a bit odd, but entertaining nonetheless." She said humorously.

"Is that so? Well then…I'll be sure to keep an open schedule." He leaned down pressing his forehead against hers. "So has the damsel accepted her distress yet?" he arched what could be a brow, smirking at her in a teasing manner.

She raised a brow and lifted the corner of her lips slightly. "I would have to be in distress first, wouldn't I?" she asked.

He laughed and pulled away, letting her out of his grasp except his one hand holding hers. When he brought her back, her whole frame pressed against his and his hand moved to the small of her back, keeping her against him. "I thought we went over this earlier Princess, you should always be distressed when you are in my company. I'm unpredictable."

"Unstable more likely." She said with a smile. "But perhaps I am just accepting of my fate. Being a princess and all, it's expected for me to always be in distress, correct?"

He actually smiled back, he was fond of this interaction. She was truly a challenge to the mind and he discovered, he really, _really_ liked it. "If you say so." he shrugged, realizing that he was actually showing something other than arrogance. He tried to regain his stoic face and looked down into her green depths. "Unless you wish to be out of distress, you should probably find a knight good for you, who will stand between you and evil."

"And where would I find such a knight my Lord? Point him out to me, and I will immediately ask for his aide." She said with a flip of her head. She couldn't help but continue to smile. Sure she and Sasuke talked of interesting things, but he wasn't nearly as witty as Gaara, and he didn't cause her to laugh as often.

"A knight like that, if he so does exist, the closest you could come to compare would have to be my dear friend and ally, Hyuuga Neji. But it would seem he has already found his own princess." Gaara said, glancing over her shoulder to the formally dressed brunette and the lovely woman he was dancing with. They looked happy. The redhead moved around, letting his nobility show in his movements and grace. "But other than that, I know not one. So it seems you are out of luck." He smirked.

She let out a sigh. "Oh well. I suppose I shall just have to rely on you. Or defend myself. Either one doesn't seem very promising." She said, with a grin.

"Oh such terrible choices." He shook his head and sighed. "You are more likely to hurt yourself than hurt an enemy…but you might last longer that way. After all…" he stopped and leaned down to her neck, pressing his lips against her soft and perfect skin, wanted or not. "I'm a dark knight. I am more likely to kill you than protect you." he said, daringly biting her.

She unconsciously tilted her head to the side, giving him more access to her neck as she let out a gasp, her eyes widening. "I can protect myself just fine, thank you." She said shakily.

His bite turned into a soft kiss, slowly making his way up her neck and to her jaw. "No offense," he mumbled into her skin. "But you are seriously mistaken if you think you can protect yourself from me."

She whimpered lightly and her grip on his shoulder tightened. Never in her life had anyone ever done this to her. But ever since she had arrived Gaara had done many things to her that had never been done before.

Seeing what was happening on the dance floor, Sasuke grew angry. He walked over to the couple and tapped the redhead's shoulder a bit harshly, clearing his throat in the process. The knight looked over, not moving from his position on the princess. His hands moved to her sides and slowly up, touching the sides of her breasts. He smirked at Sasuke and finally straightened up, his hold on her upper body not breaking. "Yes? Can I help you?"

Now that he wasn't so close to her, Sakura's clouded mind began to clear. Her eyes widened as she remembered who and where she was, so she straightened and pulled away from Gaara slightly. "Sasuke…" she said softly, embarrassed at what she had allowed to transpire.

Sasuke's glare only increased. "I believe that your dance is over." He said, as the music to the waltz began to die down.

"So it would seem." he sighed and took Sakura's hand, kissing it with gratitude. "My Lady." he smirked and then looked back at Sasuke with a dark smile. "By the way Sasuke, you will never believe what I heard. Your poor caravan was raided…what a pity, I'm sure there were many lovely gifts inside. Oh well, your mistake in not sending me to retrieve the items myself." He walked off then, going through one of the doors that lead onto the large balcony.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he took the princess' hand in his and picked up the next dance. "Sasuke, I'm sorry. I shouldn't-"

"It is not your fault." He interrupted, finally looking down at her. "You were completely defenseless after all. And I know that Gaara can be overbearing sometimes."

She frowned at his words. She was _not_ completely defenseless; she just didn't want the handsome redhead to stop what he was doing. Sasuke reached up a hand and tilted her head to the side, examining her neck for any marks. Seeing none, he let a satisfied smirk come to his face. "He didn't hurt you, did he?" he asked, his face showing concern.

She shook her head. "No, he didn't."

They continued to dance wordlessly, and Sakura couldn't help but feel disappointment. It wasn't that the young prince couldn't dance, it was just that he couldn't dance the way Gaara did. When the dance was over, Sasuke leaned in to kiss her lightly, and at the last second Sakura turned her head so that he got her cheek. She didn't feel that the moment was right to lose her first kiss, and it was in front of a ton of people no less. He straightened when it was over, and led her off the floor and over to the refreshments table.

"Oh Prince Sasuke!" a loud voice called pleasantly. A long haired blonde walked up in a light blue dress with silver thread laced though, creating an intricate pattern of leaves.

"Now, now Ino. Keep your voice down." Another blond said, walking behind her and giving Sasuke a friendly smile. "And you must be Princess Sakura." She bowed respectfully, grabbing her dark green dress and curtsying. "My name is Sabaku no Temari, and this is Yamanaka Ino. I'm Gaara's older sister."

Sakura curtsied back to the women. "It is a pleasure to meet you. I didn't know Lord Gaara had any siblings." She commented.

"Hn. That's because they're ashamed of him. I would be too." Sasuke said, looking disinterested.

Temari hit the prince over the head with the fan she was holding. "Now, now Sasuke. Is that anyway to talk about your best friend?" She snickered, tapping the fan to her chin.

"Oh yes, Lord Gaara has three elder siblings. He's actually the youngest of his family." Ino giggled moving over to Sakura and bowing with respect. "He may be the baby, but he's definitely the most mature, other than master Sasori. Now _that's_ a man."

"What is he like?" Sakura asked out of curiosity. She couldn't imagine anyone manlier than Gaara was, it was next to impossible. Perhaps she would just have to wait and meet him.

Temari smiled as did Ino, both looking dreamy. "My elder brother is definitely the epitome of a man."

"Oh yes." Ino snickered clapping her hands together. "Master Sasori and our beloved King Itachi are most certainly beyond amazing. Lord Gaara is almost an exact look alike of master Sasori, aside from their eyes." The blonde pointed to her own pale blue orbs. "Lord Gaara has had sleeping problems since he was young, and master Sasori has brown eyes. Even Prince Sasuke looks just like his Highness, isn't that right sire?" She smiled happily, looking to the now irritated prince.

"Ch. Itachi takes after father more and I after mother. We look nothing alike." He said, crossing his arms.

The two women laughed and turned their attention to Sakura. "So Princess, I noticed you dancing with my brother. You sure that's a wise move?" Temari set her hands on her hips and gave the new comer a friendly smirk.

"Yes, Lord Gaara is quite a bad boy, isn't he Prince Sasuke?" Ino smiled beautifully. Obviously everyone knew something that Sakura didn't. Sasuke just glared at the blonde, silently willing her to shut up.

Sakura's brow scrunched in confusion. "It's not like I had a choice in the matter. Sasuke allowed Gaara to dance with me. And since Sasuke is my escort, he is the one who dictates who I dance with, it is custom." She said.

Both women just sighed, but Ino was the one to speak, with a knowing smile on her face. "Right…you were simply doing your duty." She crossed her arms and looked over to her friend.

"I suppose we just misinterpreted the look on your face Princess," Temari said with a grin, opening her fan and beginning to fan herself as if it had suddenly gotten hotter.

Sasuke stiffened slightly beside her. And although he was trying to hide his upset at their words, she could tell that it bothered him. Suddenly she felt guilty for her actions, even though all she had done was become completely submissive. She crossed her arms defensively. "What look? There was no look."

"Don't play coy with me Princess." Temari stuck her hip out a bit, continuing to hide her mouth with her fan.

"We saw you-" suddenly they both went wide eyed and stopped their talking all together. "L-lord Gaara." Ino stuttered, bowing respectfully.

The redhead paid no attention to the blondes, but looked over at Sasuke. "We need to go. Now." He ordered, not even sparing Sakura a glance.

Sasuke nodded at his friend and bowed to Temari and Ino. "Ladies." He said. Then he turned to Sakura. He stroked her cheek lightly before bending down and kissing it, causing her eyes to widen and her cheeks to become pink. "Sakura. I will see you shortly. " He said in her ear. Then he turned to Gaara. "Let's go."

His hand moved to his sword and he glanced around, letting Sasuke go first and then following closely. Neji had pulled away from Tenten by now and quickly met Gaara and Sasuke in their exit. The two knights exchanged a few words and then Gaara and Sasuke disappeared behind closed doors. Neji cleared his throat and looked around getting everyone's attention. "I'm sorry lords and ladies. If you would please remain calm and stay within this room, everything will be alright."

Temari glanced around, looking alert. "I wonder who it is."

"What's going on?" Sakura asked, looking around in confusion.

Ino sighed and looked from the doorway back to the pink haired princess. Temari shut her fan, but continued to look around. "The _only_ time Gaara acts this way is if he thinks Sasuke is in danger. It's usually triggered by someone he's never seen before who starts to act suspicious."

"Lord Gaara takes Prince Sasuke somewhere then until he finds out whether or not it was a false alarm. It's somewhat funny, since Lord Gaara and Prince Sasuke act like they hate each other all the time. But when this happens they act like they used to." The young blonde woman explained, nudging her friend and pointing to a man in the crowd. "Fifty gold pieces it's him."

Sakura turned to see a strange looking brown haired man that was wearing way too many festive colors. He stood out like a sore thumb. About ten feet away there was another man dressed in more subdued colors, looking completely plain and ordinary. Not really one to draw attention to himself. Sakura's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"One hundred gold pieces that he's the distraction, and Mr. Ordinary over there is the real assassin." Sakura said, pointing to the second man.

The two looked over and gave Sakura approving glances. "Wow, I didn't even see him." Temari admitted, "Good job Sakura."

They all watched, seeing Neji finally move in. He had his sword in his hand and made his way towards the more obvious one. Sakura almost wanted to call out and correct the knight, but Ino set her hand on her arm and shook her head. "Unless you're afraid of blood, just watch." She pointed and as Neji pursued the obvious man, a scruff looking brunette came up behind the other man who was watching Neji closely.

It was over in a matter of seconds, and a woman screamed, fainting from the sight. Neji started cleaning his sword once he pulled it from the dead man. Sakura looked back at her two new friends. "This happens often I take it?" she asked.

"More than we'd like that's for sure." Temari said with a roll of her eyes.

"Skyde is the most powerful country in the world, many people want to try and take it and all its conquered territories. His highness, King Itachi, and Master Sasori carry on a long line that have been going on since the major countries of Fire and Wind joined." Ino continued to explain.

"Back in Allandria there weren't really any attempts on my father or me, but I guess it's because we're such a small country." Sakura pointed out. Then she looked towards the doors that Sasuke and Gaara had disappeared behind. "How long do they usually stay hidden?" she asked, wondering when the prince and the redhead would rejoin them.

Ino shrugged, "There's never a set amount of time. Until Lord Gaara thinks it's safe, usually Neji goes to find them. But even then, they stay away for a while." She said, picking up a pastry and taking a huge bite.

"You might not even see them until tomorrow." Temari sighed and tapped her chin; the guards had already begun to remove the body. "I wonder if I should just retire for the evening."

Sakura frowned. It seemed that her only sources for entertainment were either gone or leaving her, so she decided to find Hinata and Tenten and inform them that she was retiring for the evening. It had been a trying day after all, and after what had happened earlier between her and Gaara, she didn't really want to see him any time soon.

"I think I'm going to retire. It's been a long day." She told the blondes.

"Allow us to walk with you." Ino smiled and looped her arm with the princess'. Temari followed the two out, not caring if her brother was late or not. She was tired and these kinds of things always ruined the party.

* * *

Gaara was sitting, his eyes closed, in a chair near the only door to the room. His sword was standing vertical on his leg, ready for anything.

Sasuke sighed as he looked out the window to the room they were in. His brow scrunched as he watched two bodies being brought out. Lovely, more blood to have cleaned up. He hated it when this happened. And it seemed to be happening more frequently now. He didn't even get the chance to ask Sakura about marrying him. He knew it was what her parents wanted, and it would bring great political advantage to both countries if he did. Plus, she was pleasant to look at and be around.

Since his thoughts had turned to the emerald eyed beauty, they also turned to what had occurred between her and the redhead. "It's cruel, even for you, to use the princess in order to anger me, don't you think?" he asked without turning his head from the window.

The knight slowly opened his eyes and glanced over to Sasuke. "What makes you think I'm just using her?" he wondered, speaking somewhat softly.

"Because I know you Gaara." he said sharply, earning a smirk from the redhead.

"Do you now?" he asked, seeming very curious.

At this Sasuke actually looked over at his friend, glaring slightly. "Yes, I do. Probably better than most. You don't like people, especially women, so it doesn't make sense for you to give her the attention you do unless you are doing it to upset me."

"Hm." He looked off then, almost feeling ashamed. Almost. "You're right." He said with a sigh. He stood then and walked over to his friend and offered his hand down. Once they were both standing, Gaara's taunting look vanished and was replaced with a very abnormal, confused stare. "She's…interesting…" he admitted, knowing the admission was safe with the Uchiha prince.

"That she is." He agreed, sighing. "Sometimes when I speak with her I feel as if she is hiding another part of herself from the world. One that she doesn't let out very often."

He nodded and actually smiled, something the Uchiha had actually been the only one to see before. "She actually pulled a knife on me."

"No she didn't." Sasuke said, giving Gaara a skeptical look. At his friend's nod his eyes widened. "Really? What did you do to cause her to draw a knife on you?" he asked incredulously.

"Uh…" Memories from earlier that day came flooding in and he decided it was probably best not to tell Sasuke exactly why she had done that. "I said…her hair was a weird color…" he lied, but made it sound convincing, keeping his face free from any expression that would give it away.

The young Uchiha's brow scrunched in confusion. "It is odd I'll admit but…she doesn't come across as someone who gets angry that easily."

"Hah," Gaara brushed him off and gave him a knowing look. "Don't let her fool you. She's definitely hiding some kind of weird emotional problems."

Sasuke snorted. "They can't be any worse than your manic depressant ones." He joked, smiling at his friend as he punched him lightly in the arm.

"Well my friend at least I'm not an emo." He teased right back, grabbing Sasuke in a hold and trying to give him a noogie to mess up his perfect hair. "That's right! Eat this prince!" he laughed, only able to act like his true self when he was with Sasuke and only Sasuke.

"Nooooooo! Not the hair!" Sasuke cried with a laugh, grabbing his friend around the waist and tackling him to the ground. A wrestling match ensued, as Sasuke tried to gain the advantage.

Things started to get rough from there, as Gaara slammed Sasuke into the ground and tried to hold him down. Sasuke quickly threw the redhead off him and into the nearest wall. They both laughed, launching at each other once more and trying to win their fight. Suddenly the door opened and they both froze, looking at Neji with wide eyes. Instantly they were apart and straightening their clothes, both having matching stoic expressions. "So everything was handled?" Gaara asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah…" the brunette looked between the two, shaking his head as he walked off.

Sasuke looked over at Gaara and smirked. "I still hate you." He said, moving to leave the room.

"Likewise my friend…likewise." He shook his head with an amused grin. He left the room then and headed down the hall, wanting to get a good night's sleep.


	3. Truth

**The Chivalrous Crook**

_Chapter Three_

-Truth-

"Why does he always have to ruin everything? Why?" Sasuke asked, gripping his hair fiercely.

He had been having a wonderful day until just a few moments ago. He'd eaten breakfast with Sakura before going off to a meeting and reviewing some necessary scrolls for his marriage to her. The marriage that he still needed to talk to her about. So he had decided to seek her out and take her on a walk through the gardens, a perfect setting for talks of marriage. Right?

But just as he was about to approach the subject one of the pages ran up and told him that the Chivalrous Crook had struck again. Apparently Gaara had gotten wind that Sasuke had sent for some exotic animals to be brought in so that he could show them to Sakura. So, the redhead decided to intercept the merchant that was delivering them, and set them all free into the forest somewhere. It would take weeks to find and capture them, if they even could. Weeks and man power that Sasuke simply didn't have right now.

"Why does who always ruin everything?" Sakura asked, giving Sasuke a confused look. Today she was wearing a simple pink muslin gown that matched her hair color with sleeves that hung off her shoulders.

He sighed and brought his hands down, looking her straight in the eye. "The Chivalrous Crook." He said.

"The who?" she asked, raising a brow. It certainly was an interesting name to give a criminal.

"The Chivalrous Crook. He's always ruining my plans, no matter what they are. He steals things from me, destroys things, and plays tricks on me all the time. And the people started calling him the Chivalrous Crook because he steals, yet he's never killed anyone, and is apparently courteous. Courteous is a serious overstatement and there's nothing chivalrous about him. He's a pest that needs to be taken care of." The young prince complained.

Sakura laughed softly. "If he's such a problem, then why don't you catch him? I'm sure you must have some idea who's behind it all."

"Oh I know who it is, but there is never any tangible proof that it's him." He said, hitting a fist into his palm angrily.

Sakura grabbed his arm and leaned closer to him, eager for the answer. "Who is it then?" she asked excitedly. Nothing this interesting ever happened at her home, and she loved the thrill.

"Gaara."

At his admission the pink haired beauty doubled over in laughter. There was no way that the brooding knight would do that to him. It was unthinkable. "Sasuke, I think you are mistaken." She said once she could breathe again.

He glared down at her. "No, I'm right. He makes it so that I know he did it but can't pin the blame on him. That's why he's gotten away with it all these years, the bastard." He said bitterly.

"I really think you're blowing this out of proportion." She told him.

"Do you remember that necklace he gave you when you arrived?" he asked. At her nod he continued. "Well I bought you that necklace, but he stole it from the caravan that was delivering it and some other gifts for you. He made it clear that it was him when he said that I should have sent him to retrieve the items instead of counting on them to be delivered safely."

Her brow scrunched as she thought about his words. "I don't know…" she said, still not convinced. "It could all just be a coincidence."

He sighed once more. "Believe what you want, I know I'm right. Just do me a favor and be careful around him alright? He's not the most stable person."

"Oh I know, believe me." She said, recalling the day of the ball.

By now they had reached the pond that was in the farthest corner of the garden. Sasuke sat on a bench underneath a willow tree and beckoned for Sakura to sit next to him. When he took her hand in his she gave him a questioning look.

"Sakura…do you know why your parents sent you here to stay for a while?" he asked, unsure of any other way to approach the subject.

She nodded and smiled at him. "Of course Sasuke. They were hoping that we would spend time together, and in that time get to know one another so that when they arrange our marriage we aren't complete strangers." She said.

His eyes widened in surprise. "How did you know?"

She quirked a brow at him. "I'm not an idiot Sasuke. I know that our families are working on an alliance as we speak and that if we were to marry it would not only strengthen the political ties our countries have with one another but it would benefit both countries as well."

"Oh." He said simply, looking out at the water. This wasn't part of his plan. He was going to try and make her think that the marriage was his idea. That way things would go smoother in the end. He turned back to her.

"Then you are not opposed to the idea?" he asked, slightly unsure of himself.

"Of course not. It is for the benefit of both our countries, and it's what my parents want. I've known since I was little that I would have to have an arranged marriage someday." She told him, giving him a reassuring smile. In all honesty she had always dreamt of marrying for love, but that was just another stereotype that princesses received.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. It was a small band made of white gold with a large diamond in the center. The way it was held in by the metal made it seem like a large flower. On each side of the large stone were two smaller ones set into the metal so that they didn't stick out. Sakura held out her left hand and watched neutrally as he put the ring on her wedding finger. Once it was done she placed her hand over his and rose slightly up, kissing him on the cheek.

"It's lovely, thank you." She said as she pulled away.

He grunted, acting as if he didn't care either way. "You're welcome. We will wait until my brother returns to announce it. That way you're less likely to get attacked, since the war will be coming to an end."

She nodded in understanding, knowing that it was for her protection. Sasuke leaned in and kissed her then, just a soft peck on the lips. She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder, watching some of the baby ducks play in the pond. He twined his fingers through hers and watched as well, for once content with his life. She may not be marrying him for love, but she could learn to love him easily.

* * *

Sasuke paced in his study later that day, thinking about how to tell Gaara about his engagement. It would have to be handled delicately, since he knew the redhead wouldn't really want to protect another person. Protecting him was enough. He halted when he remembered the fact that Gaara had robbed him once again as the Chivalrous Crook. His indecision was replaced with anger as he opened the door and looked out into the hall.

"Page!" he yelled angrily, indicating that he wanted them to hurry. A young boy ran up then and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Yes sire?" he asked.

"Find Gaara and tell him his prince commands his presence." The young Uchiha said, knowing that the order would anger the redhead.

"Yes sire." He said, bowing before running off to find the knight.

Sasuke went back into his study and shut the door. Taking a deep breath, he sat down in his large leather chair and stared out the window. He needed to appear as calm as possible in order for things to go smoothly. The only problem was that Gaara was one of the few who could anger him easily, so his newfound serenity would _not_ last long.

It didn't take too long, since Gaara was always efficient, especially if he thought something was wrong. The door opened and he stuck his head in, locating Sasuke he arched what could be a brow. "What. You better be dying…because I was in the middle of a shower." He walked in then holding his sword in his left hand. The Uchiha prince took note of his wet hair and slightly damp clothes that he obviously just threw on to get there as fast as possible.

"First off I want you to know that if any villagers die because of the animals you set loose it's your fault. Not that you care." He said.

"Nope."

He rolled his eyes at his friend. "Second, you're going to have to start watching out for Sakura as well."

The haughty look on Gaara's face fell and slowly his eyes slanted into a glare. He already gave one hundred and twenty percent protecting Sasuke. And his friend was really the only one he was concerned for. "…Why…?"

The prince held in a sigh. The look on the redhead's face was not a good sign. "Because she and I are to be married once the war dies down." He said, making it sound like it was no big deal.

There was a long silence and it started getting really uncomfortable. Gaara's dissatisfied look turned into a dark grimace. "…What…?"

"I'm not going to repeat myself. It's for the good of the kingdom anyways. Her parents arranged the whole thing." He said. For some reason he felt like he needed to explain this to his friend. He knew it was a bit of a shock, but in all honesty Gaara should have been prepared for this. It was obvious that Itachi wouldn't be settling down any time soon, so he would need to in order to begin producing heirs. It never hurt to plan ahead for the future.

The redhead grew angry and glared hatefully at his friend. "That little pink haired princess can protect her own damn self. She is _not_ my responsibility!" he yelled, actually startling Sasuke somewhat. He threw his sword to the ground and walked towards the window, ripping down the tapestry in a mad rage. "You're getting married? And you didn't even tell me?" he slammed his fist into the wall and felt his knuckle crack.

Sasuke stood from his chair and glared at his friend. "I _just_ told you! What are you so angry about?" he asked, confused.

He stepped towards the desk resting his palms on the wood, "Because this…this _woman_ is coming in and suddenly is worth my time and effort? I _like_ the way things are, and I don't want them to change. I thought she was going to go home!"

"No, Gaara, she isn't going home. Her kingdom is a small one, and an alliance with us would be beneficial to both parties. Her parents offered her hand in marriage as a bonus, and Itachi told me before he left to consider it. After seeing and meeting her, I think it will work." Sasuke said, crossing his arms.

After another long pause, Gaara's face returned to its normal stoic expression. He stepped back and then picked up his sword. "Fine." He said sharply, turning his back to him and heading towards the door. He opened it swiftly and glanced back, his face unreadable. "_Only_ for you though." He seethed, leaving and slamming the door behind him.

Sasuke sighed and ran his fingers through his hair in agitation. Well, that didn't go as good as he had hoped. He turned and called for a maid then, wanting his study cleaned before dinner.

* * *

Gaara stormed down the corridors, noticing that all the servants he passed on the way turned pale and tried to hide from his view. He could only imagine the infuriated look that was on his face. He was _so_ angry. He moved his hand a bit and felt a sharp pain, he sighed, bringing it up and feeling for the injury. It was only a spilt bone, and would heal on its own, but it would be extremely painful for a couple days.

He finally slowed when he came to a balcony that overlooked the garden. He couldn't believe that Sasuke was going to marry that girl. It wasn't that he didn't like her, she was…interesting. But he didn't want things to change, and he had a feeling she would cause a lot of change. It somewhat hurt to hear the news. He wouldn't lie, he had really been attracted to the princess the other night. She had looked absolutely stunning and she was so witty, it made the conversation worth having.

"Lord Gaara?"

He stiffened from the voice and slowly turned his gaze to the pink haired princess. "Are you alright?" she asked, looking at him with concern.

He stepped away from the balcony and tried not show his irritation with her presence. "I'm fine."

She gave him a doubtful look. "So you always frighten away the servants with death glares?" she asked, raising a delicate brow.

"Yes." He said, attempting to turn away from her, but due to his clouded mind he hit his injured hand against the wall. He bit down a loud yell, his face contorting with pain.

She walked up to him, her brow furrowing in worry. "What happened to your hand?" she asked, reaching for it.

"Nothing." he pulled it away, barely able to hide the harsh pain that was pulsating through his hand.

She dropped her hand and brought it back to her side. "If it's hurt you should tend to it before it gets worse." She advised.

He gave her a small glare. "I will be fine. Just like I _always_ am." He grimaced, walking past her then. He stopped before he turned the corner and looked back at her. "Right. _Congratulations._" he seethed, a dark smirk creeping up his face. "I hope you have a happy wedding." And before she could say anything more he was gone.

Sakura's face fell. It wasn't like she was happy with the marriage. She was losing what little freedom she had in order to save her country. Her expression hardened in determination. She _would_ be happy for her wedding, despite what the redhead said. Sasuke was a great guy and he deserved to be happy. So she would be certain to be the most dedicated fiancé and wife she could be.


	4. War Meeting

**The Chivalrous Crook**

_Chapter Four_

-War Meeting-

Kiba hurried down the corridors, searching assiduously for the pink haired princess. He couldn't believe how much special treatment she was receiving from the royal family. She had only been here a week, and she was already invited to one of the most important meetings held. He came into one of the courtyards and groaned loudly. There she was with Lady Temari and her ladies in waiting. He slowed his pace and came to the table with an annoyed look. "My lady." He cleared his throat, getting all of their attention.

"I've been sent to tell you…that you have cordially been invited to be a part of a special meeting. And it's right now, so if you will please come with me, both his Highness and Lord Gaara are waiting on you." He informed her, now standing erect with his hands behind his back.

It was then that Sakura realized his change in demeanor was thanks to the arrival of her new friend, Ino. "Good afternoon." she smiled and then looked up at Kiba. "Hello Kiba, off delivering messages again?" she asked sweetly, taking a seat next to Hinata.

He nodded slowly but then focused on Sakura. "So is my lady coming or not?"

"Yes, of course." Sakura said, rising from her seat. She smoothed her dress, which was made of a deep, forest green material. It had long tight sleeves, and the top of the dress swooped across her shoulders, giving it a modest neckline. It was form-fitting until it reached her hips, flaring out slightly and flowing to her feet. The edge of the dress, sleeves, and neckline were trimmed in a dark green lace. Her hair was down and in ringlets today, just barely reaching her shoulders. The top of her head adorned with a simple silver headband that had a small emerald shaped like a teardrop hanging from the center and onto her forehead. She had also decided to wear the ring Sasuke had given her, figuring that she needed to get used to it.

Once she was certain she looked presentable she nodded, indicating for him to lead the way. She followed him into the palace and through the corridors. And soon they entered a part that she had never explored before. Looking around curiously, she almost didn't notice when they halted in front of a large set of double doors.

"Now, there is one simple rule in the meeting." he told her, fixing his own appearance. "You _do not_ speak unless spoken to. The Uchihas control the politics and the civility but the war room is where the Sabakus lead. Think of it like this, the Uchihas are the strategists and the Sabakus are the enforcers." He sucked in a breath and nodded to the guards at the door. They pulled open the large doors and announced their arrival.

The room was similar looking to the throne room, aside from the large table in the middle with a map painted across the top of the entire area. There were small figurines littering the table, symbolizing their army and the opposing forces. Sasuke was sitting in the throne, talking seriously with Gaara, who was dressed once more in his black knight attire. Both men looked up when Kiba and Sakura came in. There was another seat beside Sasuke and he gestured for Sakura to sit. She walked up and gave them each a smile.

Gaara rolled his eyes. "About time." He mumbled, moving away from them and clearing his throat. "Now listen up. My brother, Sasori, has sent a report from the battle front. They have things handled on the west, but some of our scouts intercepted a message to Kalcona. Farrion is planning to attack from the sea. We will have to send out the navy to set up a blockade, since we control the entire eastern coast." He continued, mostly talking to a man with dark spiky hair pulled back into a pony tail. He was dressed similar to Gaara, but his armor was actual metal and his emblem was different than both Gaara and Sasuke's.

Sasuke sat forward, grabbing Sakura's left hand in the process and looked at the map on the table. "How long will it take our navy to get into position? I don't want to waste any unnecessary time."

"And I do?" the redhead looked over to Sasuke with a somewhat annoyed air. "It should only take about a day and a half for the navy to get in position. But it is necessary that we make sure they do not reach the ports. I will not allow the east to be taken so easily…" he trailed off and let his gaze shift to the princess beside him and their joined hands. "If you want it done sooner, I can go myself."

"Lord Gaara, you know that is ill advised." Neji said seriously, having remained silent and unnoticed before now.

"It is not necessary. It should take the Farrion navy four days to enter our waters. That is plenty of time for our men to be ready and in position." The prince said.

Deciding to let the fact that that was exactly what he had suggested slide, Gaara turned back to the other generals. He walked up to the table and pulled out a hidden dagger circling one of the ports and then stabbing the knife into the table. "This will most likely be where they want to dock, it's the fastest road towards the palace. I've set up soldiers on all the major roads, but only groups of two or three, since most of our power is off in the war."

"You should also send a few scouts to Kalcona to see what they are planning, if the message from Farrion was being sent to them." Sakura said, speaking up.

Everyone in the room went dead silent then and stared at the brave princess. Gaara slowly turned his gaze to her, daring her to speak again. He started over to her and stopped when he was looking down at her. "Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry, did I not speak loud enough?" she asked, raising a brow at him. "You should send a few scouts to Kalcona. If Farrion was sending their battle plans to them, then that means they are planning something as well." She repeated.

His eye visibly twitched and Sasuke knew something bad was about to happen. "Woman!" Gaara yelled, giving her a harsh glare. "Know your place _princess_ and be silent. You are there to look appealing and _nothing_ else. Do not suggest such simple things, I have already thought of that and sent scouts." He backed off then, walking towards the large group. "Are there any questions?"

She straightened in her seat and glared at him. "If you had already sent scouts, then you should have informed the rest of the room. I only asked the question before someone else did. So know _your_ place and treat me with respect, since I _am_ a princess." She said, her voice hard.

He lifted his hand and ran it thorough his tousled red hair. He looked back, really tired of her voice. "It was said at a previous meeting woman, now silence yourself." He ordered.

Naruto crept up beside the princess and nudged her, his face was pale as a ghost from the situation. "Your Highness, with all due respect, but Lord Gaara is also a pr-"

"Naruto!" the redhead shouted, making the blond shut his mouth instantly. "You do not tell foreigners what they have no business knowing!"

Sakura stood from her chair and walked over to him until she was about a foot away. "Do _not_ think that you can tell me what to do." She said with a glare, jabbing him in the shoulder. "And I have plenty of business knowing what's going on. _You_ of all people know that." She continued, crossing her arms. Sasuke had told her that Gaara was supposed to protect her as well, considering their engagement.

He reached his hand out towards her and grabbed the back of her neck roughly, pulling her close to him, his aura only growing more threatening. Now the only things visible to one another were their eyes. "And why should I know this? What makes you so damned special?"

Sasuke sat on the edge of his seat, concerned with the way Gaara was being so familiar with Sakura. Said girl reached up a hand and pointed to her tiara. "Are you so dense that I need to spell it out for you?" she asked, keeping eye contact with him.

Without letting go of her, he moved around until he was behind her. "Actually _Princess,_ you just mi-" he froze, looking past her head. She felt his breath on her ear. "Don't panic." He wrapped his arm around her waist and moved towards the table. He pulled the knife out and threw it expertly towards a man standing in the back. He went wide eyed, but could do nothing before the dagger was right between his eyes.

There was a loud yell and at least seven other men ran in, bursting from their hiding spots. Gaara picked Sakura up and dragged her with him, barely getting in front of Sasuke and slashing through the arrows aimed for him. She felt his whole body go rigid for a moment, but he pulled her with him and shoved her out a side doorway. "Go!" he ordered, looking at Sasuke. "Three doors down, just stay there till I come get you. Trust no one but me." He pointed and then slammed the door behind them.

He turned around and looked at the small battle that was now going on, growling with outrage. They were really getting desperate and very forward with their attacks. This was the first time there had been two in the same week. He reached back and grabbed onto the arrow that was now embedded in his back. "Damn that hurts." He cursed throwing it aside once it he ripped it from his flesh. This was all that stupid woman's fault. If he hadn't had to protect her _and_ Sasuke, he could have just prevented the arrows from hitting Sasuke and not had to shield the princess with his body.

The grip on his sword tightened and he ran to join Neji in his fight to kill all the intruders.

* * *

Sasuke had a hold of her hand as he frantically led her down the hall. "What about Gaara?" she asked, looking back.

"He'll be fine. He always is." Sasuke said.

"But you can't just leave him in there!" she yelled, worried about the redhead. He had protected her after all.

He looked back at her and snorted. "Of course I can. I'm the prince and he's the guard. That's how it works."

She yanked her hand from his grasp and turned around, picking up her skirts and running back to the meeting room. She opened the door and went wide-eyed at the sight. There was a full on battle going on. Her eyes immediately went to Gaara, who was engaged in combat. Another man was sneaking up behind the redhead, and thinking quickly, Sakura entered the room and grabbed one of the decorative vases.

She ran at the man and hit him over the head with the heavy container, causing the vase to shatter and the man to fall unconscious. She smirked in triumph, glad that she could help.

"Gaara are y-" she began, reaching for his shoulder as the man in front of him fell to the ground. He tensed and spun around, the sharp tip of his sword pressed against her neck. He went a bit wide eyed and lowered his blade.

"Do not sneak up on me. It's not a good idea." He told her looking back at the others and seeing that they were wrangling the stragglers and sending them to their deaths quickly. "Are you alright? And what are you doing in here anyway? Don't you know how to listen?" he growled, grabbing her upper arm and keeping her close.

"I wanted to help." She said. "Don't worry though, Sasuke's in the room, so he's fine."

"He's not the one I'm worried about." He said without thinking.

She smiled at him. "Well, as I told you before, I can take care of myself."

"Obviously." he rolled his eyes and pulled her towards the door. "Now come on." He stopped and released her, placing his hand on his back and trying to ease the burning sensation.

She gasped, concern entering her features. "Gaara, you're hurt."

"I'm fine." He said harshly, starting to regulate his labored breathing. "Let's just go." He pointed towards the door, not wanting anything bad to happen to her.

She followed his orders but turned to face him when they were out. "Let me look at it, I might be able to help." She offered.

"I don't need help." He growled out, keeping away from her so she couldn't force her _help_.

"If it's bothering you that much then it needs to be looked at. At least send for a doctor." She said.

He held his hand up to silence her and gave her an aggravated look. "Can you just stop, please, I will be fine. I always am. Now let's just go get Sasuke and take you and him to his room so I can go lie down. Neji will handle everything else." He assured her and grabbed onto her arm once more, pulling her towards the room he had sent Sasuke.

Sasuke walked up to the door when it opened and glared at Sakura. "What the hell do you think you were doing? You could have been killed. Don't make Gaara's job any harder than it is." The prince said, angry for his friend. Sakura stared at him in shock. Sasuke had never raised his voice towards her. Gaara yes, but Sasuke, no. For once she actually wasn't sure about what to say.

"Take her, please." The redhead sighed, now putting more effort in trying to appear alright. "Everything is taken care of. Neji is handling the cleanup and it should be cleared in an hour or so." He bowed, causing the burning pain to spread. "I am not feeling all that well, so if you'll excuse me." He left then, not really needing permission.

Sasuke took her arm and led her in the opposite direction Gaara had gone in, intent on taking her back to her chambers. Finally finding her voice, Sakura spoke up. "But, Sasuke-"

"Don't explain anything to me. Gaara got hurt protecting you, and what did you do? You put yourself back in danger." He said, not looking at her. Shame and guilt filled her then, and she looked down to the floor. He was right, it was her fault. She saw an arrowhead on the floor as they passed the war room. Wanting to examine it, she quickly picked it up and hid it in the folds of her dress.

Sasuke dropped her off at her room and left, probably off to go check on the status of the dead intruders. Once her door shut she pulled out the arrowhead and examined it, since it was what Gaara had been injured with. Feeling a grainy substance on the tip, she rubbed it and looked at her fingers, which were now a light yellow. She brought her hand to her nose and inhaled, eyes going wide at what she realized. The arrows were poisoned with Aconitum. Luckily, she knew how to make an antidote, because the redhead would need one as soon as possible. Those thoughts in mind, she set to work, leaving her room to get the necessary herbs.

* * *

Gaara pulled his clothes off, throwing them in a pile as he headed towards the bathroom connected to his large room. He would do what he always did in these situations, try and wash the wound. When the bath was filled he got in and winced, trying to get the poison he felt spreading out.

After his futile attempts he got out and dried himself with a towel, pulling on some pants and slowly falling onto his massive bed. He groaned loudly, feeling tired, which was really odd. He shut his eyes slowly and took deep even breathes. There was a loud knock on the door and his eyes flashed open, glaring angrily. "What?" he demanded without moving.

"It's Sakura. May I come in? I know how to fix your wound." She called through the door.

"Go away!" he yelled, burying his face in his sheets.

She opened the door and walked into the room despite his order, assessing the room and its contents quickly. It wasn't like she ever listened to him anyways, so why start now? She came up to the bed and looked down at him. "Just cooperate with me here. It won't take long." She said, shifting the items in her arms slightly.

He sat up with great strain and glared at her. "Get out. I do not need help." He turned away from her, hiding his pained face.

"Fine, I'll leave if death is your wish. But if you die no one will be left to protect Sasuke." She said, hoping that her words would convince him.

"Death is always my wish." He whispered softly then shut his mouth, hoping she hadn't heard. "If I happen to die Neji is enough to protect him until my brother returns." He turned away, so his back was facing her.

Her eyes widened at the wound on his back. It was horribly irritated, and looked like it was getting infected. Then her eyes trailed over the rest of him, taking in all the many scars he had. Probably from protecting Sasuke for all these years.

She got on the bed and crawled over to where he was sitting, setting the containers beside him. Then she picked up one that contained a light orange liquid. "Drink this." She ordered, holding it out to him over his shoulder.

He glanced at the jar with his peripherals and sighed. "If I let you do this, will you leave me alone?"

"For now." She said smartly.

Knowing that was as good as it would get, he took the jar and uncapped it, gulping down its contents. It tasted horrible and smelled even worse, but he was no complainer. And he sure as hell would ever let his discomfort show.

Once he downed all the contents she picked up the other jar she had brought. She dipped her hand into the ointment and carefully began to rub it on his wound, not wanting to cause him any further pain. He stared at the wall, feeling oddly content. He had never allowed his wounds to be treated by anyone besides himself, so it was a bit weird. But her touch was so soft and tender it was hard not to relax.

When she had the cut sufficiently covered in the cream, she picked up the roll of bandages she had brought with her. She unrolled it and wrapped it around his shoulder, looping it under his arm and across his torso. She had to lean fairly close to him in order to make sure that it was done properly and tightly, and tried not to blush at the contact and the muscles that she could see over his shoulders. She had never seen a man shirtless before, so this experience was something entirely new to her.

He really tried to not let her closeness affect him. He'd been close to a woman before…sort of. He let out a deep breath, wondering if he could do anything about his pounding heart. At least the burning had stopped and only left a slight numb, tingling sensation.

When she finished binding the wound she pulled her standard knife from her sleeve and cut the roll of bandages, laying them and the knife next to her as she tied it off. She examined her work once she finished and smiled to herself. Perfect. She picked up the knife and began to put it back up her sleeve. "All done. You should already be feeling better, but the effects from the poison won't fully wear off until morning." She told him, fully hiding her knife.

"Okay." He said, not turning around to see her. He just stared at the wall, wondering if he could swallow his pride and thank her. He took in a slow breath and glanced back. "Thank you…"

She smiled a small smile and shook her head. "I should be the one thanking you for saving me my Lord." Then her smile fell. "I…didn't mean for you to get hurt…I'm sorry." She said, looking down at her lap. Sasuke's words still hurt her. She knew he didn't mean to and was only telling the truth, but that didn't make it any less painful.

"Well if you had intended for me to be hurt, I might be a little angry about it. But it's not your fault…so stop frowning. I get hurt, that's just what happens." He told her, finally moving his body so that he was half facing her. "And its fine. At least with you I can grab you and pull you around. That would be a bit awkward with Sasuke, but it makes it easier that's certain."

She smiled at him. "Yes it would certainly be odd if the Prince could not remove himself from danger."

The next thing she knew, she was on her back staring up into his dark jade eyes. He was over her, straddling her waist to keep her pinned down, with each of his hands on either side of her head. "For the record…I would just like to say something." he leaned closer, moving onto his elbow so he could whisper into her ear. "Like I said before…damsel…in…distress." He smirked, lowering his face and pressing his lips against her perfect neck.

She gasped and turned her head to side, enjoying his touch more than she should. "I thought…you said that when I'm around you…I'd always be in distress." She said softly.

"Exactly." He said against her skin, moving slowly down to her exposed collar bone. Her breathing became shaky as she was trying to register the things he was making her feel.

He pulled away, moving back up and pressing his forehead against hers. "You are so…irritatingly interesting." He smirked, lowering one of his hands and setting it on her hip, grinding his pelvis into hers. "It kind of makes things fun."

Her eyes widened and she gasped once more, her eyes shooting to his. She had never been touched this way before. "H-how am I interesting?" she asked, squirming slightly.

"You're smart." He said simply with a dark smirk creeping up his face. "And you challenge me…no one challenges me. But I kinda like it." He leaned closer, their lips barely touching. "You know princess, you can have one request from your knight. He might be gracious enough to give it to you."

Her breathing quickened at their proximity. What did he mean by that? She didn't have a knight to make any requests from, since he had already said he wasn't the best one to be her knight. And even if he was referring to himself in that statement, she didn't know what she wanted from him. Well, that was a lie. She knew what she wanted, but at the same time knew that it was wrong. She had never wanted something so badly in her life though, and why should she not get it? She brought her head up quickly and pressed her lips against his, deciding that she wouldn't ask, she would take.

He would be the first to admit that he was genuinely surprised. He felt his body relax against her and kissed her back, stroking her soft pink hair with his hand. He really didn't know why he was doing this, it didn't make sense. She was betrothed to Sasuke and she challenged his authority, which pissed him off, but at the same time intrigued him.

She brought her hand up and placed it on his cheek, moving it so that she could play with the hair at the base of his neck. This was nothing like her kiss with Sasuke had been, and she liked it a lot.

He pulled away, trying to get in a good breath. He was still feeling some of the after effects of the poison. "Forgive me," he told her, returning his lips to hers then. "I'm just trying to catch my breath." He smirked against her lips continuing down her neck then, daring to go further. Her body felt nice and awakened something inside him. Something he hadn't ever felt before.

She whimpered and looked down at him. "Take…all the time you need." She got out.

The hand on her hip tightened on her dress and began to slide it up, revealing her perfect pale legs. He continued to kiss her chest, moving even lower until he was kissing the tops of her breasts. Once her dress was finally pulled to her waist, he placed his hand on her thigh, hesitating, only because he wanted to see her reaction.

She sat up slightly and gave him a questioning look. "Why did you stop?" she asked, panting slightly.

He laughed and pushed her back down, covering her lips with his once more to silence her. His hand moved between her legs, feeling the soft texture of her body and how welcoming it was. He stopped only for a second when he felt her need. But before he could grab onto the only cloth separating him from her most sacred place, there was a loud pounding on the door. They froze and looked over, horrified.

"Oh sweet younger brother! It is your loving sister! Come out, come out. Ino and I were wondering if you would join us for lunch with Princess Sakura and Sasuke." The girls giggled, giving the door another hard hit.

"Oh God." Sakura said, face becoming crimson.

He was off her in an instant, trying not to stare at her exposed body, although it was very difficult. He offered his hand down to her, glancing away finally. She took his hand and got off the bed, straightening her dress. Then she reached up and smoothed out her hair, praying that she didn't look too disheveled. She turned and began to pick up the supplies she had brought with her, trying to fight down her blush.

He walked over to the door and opened it for her. The blonde who had been talking excitedly stopped and stared wide eyed at the two, seeing as Gaara was shirtless and his hair was even more of a mess than usual. "Um…" Temari looked between the two as Sakura moved to his side, as red as a cherry.

"What were you guys doing in there?" Ino blurted out, her eyes wide as saucers.

"I was just tending to Lord Gaara's wound. He was injured earlier and the weapon was poisoned." Sakura said exiting the room and looking back at the redhead, her cheeks only a light pink now.

They tore their accusing gazes from Sakura and focused back on Gaara. "What?" he glared, running his hand through his tousled hair. "I'm hungry anyway, so let me get dressed and I shall meet you down stairs." He slammed the door in their face then. They both gasped and picked up their dresses, hurrying after Sakura. "You kissed him!" Ino accused, coming up on her left.

"I can't believe it, why would you kiss my brother! He's mean!" Temari gasped, taking her right.

"I said nothing about kissing him." Sakura said, continuing to walk towards her room so that she could put away her supplies.

Both blondes huffed and shook their heads. Ino waved her hand in front of her face and gave Sakura an incredulous look. "Sakura, you were in his room with the door closed. Lord Gaara didn't have a shirt on, and your face was beet red. You know how many girls would die to be even remotely close to that situation?"

"What are you going to tell Prince Sasuke?" Temari arched a reproving brow.

"She can't tell him! You know how he and Lord Gaara are. They'll kill each other!" the pale blonde shrieked, showing Sakura that she was definitely the most dramatic of all her new friends.

Sakura stopped walking then, the full consequences of her actions finally dawning on her. "Oh God." She whispered. Then she shook her head and continued down the hall, since they were nearing her room. "I'm not going to tell Sasuke anything. I'm going to pretend it never happened." She said, reaching her door and opening it.

"And what if my brother doesn't?" Temari asked, crossing her arms tightly over her chest. "I don't know if you have noticed or not, but my brother and Sasuke like to see just how far they can push one another."

"That's some pretty big leverage." Ino nodded, looking at her nails and making sure they were perfect.

She walked into her room, the two blondes following. Shutting the door, she turned to them. "Then I'll deal with it if that happens. But until then I would prefer not to talk about it." She said, putting away her containers.

Temari sighed. "Fine. Alright, _I_ won't say anything." She emphasized, looking over at her friend.

"What?" Ino blinked and then looked offended. "I won't say anything either!"

Sakura gave them an appreciative look. "Thank you." She said, and then looked at the time. "We should be going if we're going to have lunch with Sasuke." She said, checking herself in the mirror to make sure she looked presentable. She turned her neck to the side and almost sighed in relief when she saw there were no marks on her person.

"Well let's go." The elder woman said, heading out the door. She smoothed out her dark purple dress, making sure she was presentable as well. Ino walked beside Sakura with a thick grin on her face.

"So…" she nudged her repeatedly. "How was it? I want all the details."

"It was just fine." The pink haired woman said, not wanting to elaborate.

She grew angry and crossed her arms stubbornly. "If you don't tell me, I _might_ just spill it to Sasuke."

She halted and looked at the blonde, her eyes wide. "You wouldn't." she said. At the evil grin she got in return she sighed. "It was…amazing. I never really felt like that before." She said softly, a blush coming to her cheeks.

Ino took her friend's hands and smiled brightly. "Was it really that great? It's always the silent ones who are the best in the bedroom." She giggled hugging her tightly. "What did it feel like?"

"Have you never kissed anyone before Ino?" Sakura asked. The blonde was so pretty, and it was obvious that Kiba liked her.

"No," she said simply, not really understanding why the princess was so surprised.

"Oh. Well…" she trailed off, thinking about how to describe it. "Soft. Your breathing picks up, and you get really hot. At one point you feel like you can't breathe anymore, but you don't want to break for air because then you'll lose the feeling that makes you believe you're flying." She said. Then she laughed. "I don't know. It sounds silly now that I think about it."

Ino was wide eyed then. "It sounds amazing!" She stopped then when they came into the dining room. "Hello Prince Sasuke." Ino waved, looking to the silent brooding redhead beside him.

"Hn." Sasuke said, his gaze on Sakura. He felt slightly guilty about what he had said to her earlier, but didn't know how to say it. Sakura walked over and sat on the other side of Sasuke, her gaze shifting from the prince to Gaara, and then to the table.

Gaara took a seat on the other side of Sasuke, not even sparing the princess a glance, since she probably wouldn't appreciate the gesture right now. Temari and Ino sat down as well, not bothering to hide their giggles and their looks from the two.

Sasuke looked at them and raised a brow. "What's so funny?" he asked as their lunch was served.

"Probably nothing you would care about Sasuke." Gaara said with a bored expression, leaning back and taking a deep breath. "They always know something everyone else doesn't. Don't fall for their trap." He glared at the two for a moment, but then looked at Sasuke. He hoped his friend would not delve into the lie.

"Well I-" the young Uchiha began, but paused when he felt Sakura's hand cover his own under the table. He looked down at her, wondering what she needed. She didn't say anything, just squeezed his hand. Hopefully she had distracted him enough so that he would drop the subject.

A few servants walked out, carrying platters filled with all kinds of foods. They set the plates down and filled their glasses with water and then left. "So we heard someone infiltrated the castle and sat in on the war meeting." Temari spoke up, grabbing her fork and helping herself to some of the chicken. "Is everyone alright?"

"Everyone is fine." Gaara said, sounding very annoyed. "They were all killed and nothing got out. Simple as that. I just have to make sure I double the guards and find out why they are getting so persistent."

"Perhaps it is because of how well things are going for us on the battlefront." Sasuke suggested, turning his hand over and intertwining his fingers with Sakura's. He wasn't sure why she had initiated the contact, but he wasn't going to deny her. It simply showed that she was becoming more comfortable around him.

Gaara rolled his eyes, trying to ignore the contact he had seen. He looked over at Sakura, only catching her eyes for a moment before trying to focus on something else. "Maybe. I'll make sure I contact my brother soon and find out."

She felt guilty about what she was doing, but Sasuke was her fiancé, not Gaara. They would both just have to forget about what had happened earlier. But perhaps she should talk to him later and explain it to him. She removed her hand from the prince's and began to eat, deciding to remain quiet.

It was the redhead who finished first and then got up, dismissing himself from the table. "I have things I need to take care of." He said simply, heading towards the door. Temari followed him with her eyes and spoke up. "I thought you were wounded? Shouldn't you just wait till tomorrow?"

"I'm fine." He said for almost the hundredth time. Then he left, slamming the door behind him.

Sakura stood and gave the group an apologetic smile. "Please excuse me. I'm not feeling entirely well."

"Do you want me to call for a physician?" Sasuke asked, slightly concerned.

"No, I will be fine after I rest." She said, leaving the room. She picked up her skirts and ran to catch up to the redhead. "Gaara, are you sure you're alright?" she asked, voice full of concern.

He stopped and looked down at her. "Yes. Our enemies won't stop so neither will I. I have to make sure you and Sasuke are safe. It's my job."

She clasped her hands behind her back and began to fidget nervously. "Listen…about earlier…" she began, not sure how to continue.

"Look, you don't have to worry. I'm not going to say anything…besides it wasn't that impressive anyways." He sighed, already knowing she didn't want Sasuke to know. And he didn't either…surprisingly.

She stepped away from him and brought her hand to her chest, hurt. She had thought he had felt at least something similar to what she had. But apparently she was wrong. "Fine." She said, relieved that her voice had remained steady.

He saw her wounded face and immediately regretted his lie. But she was going to marry Sasuke, and even though he loved to mess with Sasuke, there was something about this girl that seemed so perfect, he wouldn't let it come between him and his duty. "Good day." He gave her a nod and did an about face, walking off and for once letting his emotions play on his face. He frowned and lifted his hand, pinching the bridge of his nose. This was only going to become more complex, and the most irritating part was, it was never going to end. Because she was never leaving.


	5. Discovery

**The Chivalrous Crook**

_Chapter Five_

-Discovery-

Sakura ran down the hallway looking around for Sasuke. Her Uncle had sent her a letter, and it had wonderful news in it. She spotted him in the war room, looking over the battle plan at the table. She entered without waiting for permission, going straight up to the prince. "Sasuke!" she said excitedly, clutching the letter to her chest.

"What is it?" he asked, raising a brow. He hadn't seen the princess this lively all week. She had been quieter than usual, and for the most part had taken to going on long horseback rides.

"My Uncle is coming for a visit! And he's bringing the rest of my belongings with him." She said with a huge smile, showing him the letter. He took it from her hand and scanned its contents.

He handed it back to her. "We shall have to get a room prepared for him then." He said. He wasn't looking forward to the visit, but if it made her happy, he would humor her. "Come, we will go inform the staff to ready everything for his arrival." He said, holding his arm out to her. She took his arm and left the room with him, anxiously awaiting when her relative would arrive.

* * *

Four figures ran to the side of the palace wall. They were all laughing and holding large jewels that were the size of their fists. Each was dressed in tight black outfits and had different colored cloths tied around their heads like headbands. The one with the red headband pulled the black cloth on his mouth down and then pulled off the top, revealing his red hair. "What a steal, Sasuke's going to be pissed when he finds out these are missing." Gaara snickered, tossing a large ruby up and then catching it. The others did the same and Neji smiled at his friend, eyeing the diamonds in his hands.

"Come on, let's get inside before anyone sees us." Kiba urged, wrapping the sapphires in their spare clothing. Gaara nodded and pushed on the wall, revealing a secret entrance and the four disappeared, shutting it quickly. Their regular clothes were hidden by a nearby bush and they quickly changed before anyone could see them in their thieving outfits.

The redhead gave the jewels to Kiba and Neji did the same to Naruto. "You two take these and put them in our stash, we can take them to the hideout later. Gaara and I have a war meeting to attend to, and we're running late." The Hyuuga said and then started off with Gaara close behind.

The two knights straightened out their attire and stepped towards the door to the meeting room. The guards standing at the door each grabbed a handle and announced the two into the room. Sasuke was sitting on his throne and Sakura was next to him with her hand over his. She looked happy and couldn't seem to sit still or wipe the smile off her face. "Sorry we're late your highnesses. We had some business to attend to." Neji said, bowing apologetically. Gaara, not really caring, just crossed his arms and shrugged.

"You didn't miss much." Sasuke said uncaringly. The meeting never officially started until Gaara was there anyways.

"Still," Neji gave his prince a smile. "It is rude to keep you waiting. We apologize."

"Speak for yourself." Gaara said with a sigh, finally looking at Sakura and trying to hide the irritation that appeared on his face from her contact with Sasuke. "Hello fair princess. I see you're looking as frail as ever."

"And I see you're still looking as angry as ever. You know, if you keep frowning like that your face will stick that way, and then no one will want to be around you." she said in good humor, still smiling. Nothing he said was going to ruin her good mood, she wouldn't allow it.

Sasuke snorted. "People already don't want to be around him my dear, so I don't see what the difference is." he said, looking at her.

"Touché." she replied, smiling at the ebony haired prince.

Gaara tried to ignore the jabs and seem as if they had not affected him. But of course he would retaliate. "As long as that's a promise princess." He smirked, seeing the slightly irritated look flash across her face.

She stuck her chin up at him. "I don't make promises I can't keep. It's rude. And whether or not I want to be around you doesn't matter, since being with Sasuke will force me to be in close proximity with you." she said.

"Well in that case," he sighed, looking over at Sasuke. "I'm out of here. I'll just go die in the war, much better than being with five feet of this little prissy princess." He waved then and pat Neji on the shoulder. "You've just been promoted my friend."

Kiba groaned and hit his palm to his forehead. "My Lord…why…?" he slumped forward. For the past couple of days his master and Princess Sakura had been at each other's throats. But he didn't know why!

"Wuss." Sakura muttered, looking away from him.

Gaara stopped dead in his tracks and turned back around, glaring hatefully at Sakura. "Excuse me? What did you just call me?"

"Oh no, oooooooh no." Kiba grumbled, covering his face with his hands. "Please don't threaten the Princess…pleeeeease don't threaten the Princess, my Lord." He whispered to himself, peeking through his fingers to watch what would happen next.

"You heard me." she turned her head so that she was staring straight at him. "All you'd be doing by leaving is running away from a five foot prissy damsel in distress princess." she said, recalling everything he had ever called her. "A _real_ man would stay and deal with his problem head on. But I guess I misjudged you."

Sasuke brought his free hand up in order to try and cover the smile that was forming on his face. If there was one thing he liked about Sakura, it was her ability to make fun of Gaara.

His glare turned icier and his hands tightened into fists. "I suppose you did. But then again, you know _nothing_ about me. So you really can't misjudge something you could never judge in the first place." He pointed out.

"Lord Gaara." One of the generals coughed, it was the one from the meeting before who seemed to help most in the planning. "Please, can we ignore the childish banter from the Princess and continue? You know that we need you here." He said with a long sigh.

Gaara looked over at him and crossed his arms. "Fine Shikamaru." He turned his back to Sakura and Sasuke and began explaining all the things they had recently found out about Kalcona. "The blockade was successful. We cut off the attack and last we heard they were retreating back to their own shores. I have decided to leave our soldiers there for the time being in case it's a trap."

Shikamaru nodded and pointed towards a wooded area. "Our scouts have picked up some suspicious activity just beyond the woods. So…" he stopped and looked over towards Sakura. "I'm sorry Princess, but your riding will have to cease for the time being…of course…unless you wish to take Lord Gaara with you."

"Which will not be happening." The redhead spoke up, not even looking at Sakura anymore, or her direction.

"I wouldn't dream of it." she said.

Sasuke ignored them and looked at Shikamaru. "Any news from Itachi or Sasori about the battle front?" he asked. It had been a while since he had heard from his brother, and he was concerned.

The man sighed, "Well we did receive a report. It isn't good, but it isn't necessarily bad. They are holding, but only so. It's at a standstill, they aren't gaining any terrain and it has come to a stale mate. Master Sasori has…personally requested that Lord Gaara be sent to the front lines. Though…" he stopped, seeing the shocked look on Gaara's face.

"What? Why wasn't I informed of this message?" he demanded.

Shikamaru sighed, "It just arrived today and I sent a boy out to fetch you, but no one could find you."

The redhead scowled, turning towards the table and examining it once more. "He knows that I cannot…" Gaara glared angrily, his hands forming to fists once more.

Sakura's brow stitched together in confusion. Wasn't he just saying that he would rather be out there fighting than here? Sasuke looked to his friend. "If you wish to go Gaara you may, I will not stop you. As you said earlier, Neji can take over while you're gone." he said, not wanting himself or Sakura to be the reason he didn't.

"The task he requests is against my oath. I will not break my oath, not ever." He said harshly, moving away from the table. He looked back at Sasuke, shaking his head. "I cannot and will not." He left then, telling Shikamaru to finish with their plans. He needed to write his brother. He needed a damn good reason to leave the palace. If he _had_ to break his oath, it would need to be only because it was a choice between life and death for Sasori.

* * *

Neji sighed and walked up to Sasuke once the meeting was over. "Your Highness, maybe you should speak with Lord Gaara. I feel as if something is really troubling him."

It was then that a messenger ran in, gasping and placing his hand over his heart. "Sire! It's the Chivalrous Crook! We just got word from the escorts bringing in the jewels Itachi and Sasori had seized, he and his band stole them!"

The brunette cursed in his head, what _awful_ timing.

"Well, it seems I'll have to talk to him anyways. Might as well kill two birds with one stone." Sasuke said, getting up and storming out of the room, looking for his friend.

But when Sasuke got into the hall and looked around Gaara was gone. He looked over to the guards and gave them a harsh glare. "Find Gaara and bring him to the throne room immediately." They nodded and disappeared off to find the redhead.

* * *

Sasuke sat angrily in his throne, just waiting to chew the redhead out. The door opened and a frightened looking page came in. "S-Sire, please forgive me, but we cannot find Lord Gaara anywhere. Even master Neji cannot locate him." He gulped, paling as his ruler grew angry.

"Then you aren't looking hard enough. Gaara better be found before nightfall or there will be serious consequences." The young prince said, glaring at the boy.

"But your Highness…what if he isn't even in the palace? We've searched it high and low and there's not a trace. His horse is missing as well." The servant explained, hoping to escape the prince's wrath.

"So send someone out to search the village! Look through the forest! Something! I will not be kept waiting much longer!" Sasuke exploded, sitting forward on his chair.

He nodded, running from the room then, intent on finding the red haired knight. Sasuke let out an exhausted sigh and sat back in his chair. He brought his hand up and began to rub his temple, already tired of being angry.

"Sasuke…is everything alright?" he heard a familiar voice ask. He looked up to see Sakura standing in the doorway, appearing unsure as to whether or not she should enter. He beckoned with his hand for her to come in, and waited until she was next to him before replying.

"The scouts can't seem to find Gaara anywhere and his horse is missing. I don't know where he could have gone, he had no reason to leave the palace. It's already nearing nightfall, he should've been found by now."

She placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled down at him. "I'm sure he's fine, don't worry." She said, knowing that they had _some_ sort of friendship between them.

He brought his hand down and glared at her slightly. "It's not him I'm worried about. Every time he leaves something bad happens, and I don't feel like dealing with that right now. He already stole those jewels, what more could he possibly want?" he asked to nobody in particular.

Sakura sat in her seat and gave him a skeptical look. "You're not still going on about him being The Chivalrous Crook are you? Here," she said, taking his hand in hers. "Just don't think about it for now. My Uncle should be here soon, and I want you to be in a good mood when he arrives."

"Hn. You seem fond of this man." Sasuke observed.

Her smile grew. "He was like a father to me. My own was too busy trying to produce a male heir and run the kingdom to give his daughter any notice, and my Uncle was childless. He taught me many useful things that most princesses don't know, and I will forever be grateful to him." She said fondly.

Sasuke shrugged. He didn't know much about a father's love, but it sounded nice. Itachi had been more of a father figure to him growing up anyways. "Sounds like an interesting man. He doesn't have pink hair too, does he?" he asked, a worried look coming to his face. If the older gentleman did have pink hair, the young Uchiha wasn't sure he'd be able to stop staring at it.

"No!" Sakura said, hitting him on the arm playfully. "His hair is white."

"Hn." Was all he said in response. It was odd. Only moments ago he had been angry and exhausted, and now that she was here with him he felt lighthearted and at peace.

They sat in the throne room for a few more hours, Sakura deciding to stay with Sasuke and keep him company. Night came quickly, and soon the prince noticed that it was nearing midnight. He looked to his right, only to see Sakura asleep on his shoulder. He stood carefully and picked her up, cradling her in his arms. As he carried her to her room, he prayed that Gaara didn't do anything too stupid while he was gone. It would just be another mess that he'd have to clean up anyways.


	6. Accusation

**The Chivalrous Crook**

_Chapter Six_

-Accusation-

Sasuke and Sakura sat in the throne room. The Uchiha prince was actually laughing at something Sakura had told him. Neji sighed, irritated that he was the one forced to accompany the two everywhere. He wondered how Gaara put up with them and their incessant talk. He also wondered where his friend had disappeared to. It had been nearly two days now since his absence, and the Hyuuga was actually beginning to worry.

Suddenly the doors to the throne room were thrown open. Three men ran in, panting and looking white as ghosts. "Sire…we have very, _very_ bad news." The one in the center said. The other two were holding items wrapped in black cloth.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, sitting up straight and leaning forward. Maybe it was about Gaara.

"Um…" he began, only growing more nervous. "Well…Princess Sakura I am so sorry but…your uncle…will not be coming to visit. He was murdered on his way here. The carriage must have been intercepted. Everyone was killed…and my Lord…" he was visibly shaking. "It was The Chivalrous Crook…and there was evidence left…" he said, gesturing to the man beside him. The servant immediately began unwrapping the contents and revealed a crest that only Sasori and Gaara wore. "So we searched his room and found this…" the other man unwrapped a beautiful tiara, causing Sakura to go wide eyed.

"That's my favorite tiara from home!" she yelled, standing up. Sasuke grew angry then. Why the hell would Gaara go and do something so stupid? He stood then and looked at his men.

"And you found the tiara in his room you said?" he asked, wanting to be sure.

They nodded, that was when another servant ran in. "Sire! Lord Gaara has returned!" he stopped and bowed with respect. "He's on his way to his room right now, what should we do?"

"Bring him to me. _Now_." The prince ordered, his glare increasing. That was when he noticed that Sakura was crying next to him. He reached a hand out towards her, unsure of what to do. "Sakura…"

She turned and hugged him fiercely then, burying her head in his chest in an effort to be comforted. The only man that had ever been like a father to her was dead, and it was all Gaara's fault.

Sasuke slowly wrapped his arms around her and began to rub her back. When he heard footsteps approaching, he looked over at Neji. "Neji…will you please escort the Princess to her room? She doesn't need to be present for this." He asked. The servants nodded and ran to the guards, telling them they needed to go and drag the knight down by force.

"Of course." Neji nodded and walked up to Sakura, offering a hand down to her. This didn't make any sense. Gaara would never kill anyone that didn't deserve to die. But this was extremely suspicious. "My lady, would you like to leave?"

She looked from Sasuke's chest to the offered hand, and then up to Neji's pale eyes. "N-no." she sniffed. "I wish to stay. Please." The truth was, a part of her, the more sadistic part, wanted to see Gaara brought to his knees and that superior look wiped off his face. He had killed her uncle, and if this was the only way she would get revenge, then so be it.

It was a while before they all heard the commotion. But then again the person who was being arrested would not go easily. The doors opened and three very large guards dragged Gaara in, whose hands were now tied behind his back. He looked more tired than usual and his hair was messy. He locked eyes with Sasuke and grew angry. "What the hell is going on Sasuke? I will not tolerate this insubordination!" he yelled. The guards threw him forward, making him fall to the hard marble floor at the feet of Sasuke and Sakura.

"You do not speak to the prince like that, _murderer_." One of the large men said, a satisfied smirk crossing his face. He was definitely enjoying having the opportunity to rub the redhead's face in the dirt. In his attempt to get up, another guard stomped on his back, forcing him to face plant the hard floor.

"You are all DEAD! Do you hear me?" Gaara shouted, he was then pulled up by his hair and bit back a pained yell.

"Apologize to the princess you scum." They ordered.

"Apologize for what?" he demanded, looking towards Sakura and noticing her tear filled eyes and the stains on her face. His angry expression faded and he looked concerned, despite the pain he was now feeling. "What happened?"

Neji, Kiba, and Naruto all stared at their leader. There was no way it could have been him, especially with how he was acting. He was genuinely surprised and worried. Gaara let his eyes scan the room and saw the servant holding his family's crest. He went wide eyed and jerked, trying to get away from the guards. "YOU DISGUSTING FILTH! DO NOT TOUCH MY FAMILY CREST WITH YOUR LOWER CLASS HANDS!" he screamed, looking more psychotic than he ever had. Well, more to everyone else. Sasuke was there to see the worst of it…always.

He tried again but was jerked back by his hair once more, yelling out in pain. He glared at the slaves touching his possessions. He tried to calm himself. His mother had ordered that their family's crests be made, so that when he and his brother became knights they would have them. It was his most cherished possession. He remembered his mother showing him their symbol and letting him hold it. It was the last memory he had of her.

"Gaara, silence yourself." Sasuke ordered, his eyes completely devoid of emotion. He was still holding Sakura, but by now only had one arm wrapped around her shoulder.

The redhead started to laugh darkly and met Sasuke's gaze. "What Sasuke?" he felt a sharp pain in his back but showed nothing of it on his face. "I mean, what m_y prince_?" he seethed out. "Though you better have a damned good reason for this, or I might just kill you instead."

"You are hereby arrested for the murder of one Hatake Kakashi, Lord of Allandria and Princess Sakura's uncle." He said. At his words Sakura resumed her crying, giving Gaara a broken look before turning her head away in order to bury it in the crook of Sasuke's neck. He pulled her to him a bit more and gently squeezed her arm, trying to calm her down.

Gaara went wide eyed, white hot rage surging through his body. "WHAT?" he shouted, glaring at Sasuke. "You think I killed him? I've never even seen him before!"

"The evidence found at the scene and in your room proves otherwise, Chivalrous Crook." Sasuke said, now glaring at his friend.

The room went silent then as the two glared off. "I didn't kill anyone!" he said sounding frustrated. This didn't make any sense at all. Why would someone frame him? Who would _dare_ frame him? Then it dawned upon the redhead. Someone knew he was the Chivalrous Crook and was trying to get him caught. "Sasuke someone is trying to frame me, I didn't do it. I swear." He said calmly, though it was really taking everything in him to do so. "It doesn't even make sense. And I _don't_ kill people!"

"Don't lie to me Gaara. Your life is at stake here." The prince said seriously. By now Sakura's tears had slowed and she turned her head once more to look at the redhead.

"I'm not lying! I didn't kill him." He said again, his gaze hardening. "Sasuke…you know me…you know I would never do something like that." He glanced down and let out a deep breath. "Especially not to you." he looked back up and locked eyes with Sakura. He felt his face implant with the ground once more as the guard stomped down.

"You do not deserve to look at the princess." He said.

At Gaara's words Sasuke's eyes widened in realization. He _did_ know Gaara. And the Gaara he knew, no matter how twisted and sick, would never kill an innocent. He followed his knight's oath like his life depended on it. And no matter how angry he was, he would never stoop to murder. On top of that, his family crest was probably the most important thing he owned. He would never be stupid enough to wear it while murdering someone and possibly getting caught. Especially if he was dressed as The Chivalrous Crook. But what to do?

Sakura was filled with guilt then. She was angry with him for killing her uncle, but she didn't like watching him get hurt and humiliated. At least, not any more. "Please…stop hurting him. I can't bear it." She said softly, giving Sasuke a pleading look. Figuring that she meant she didn't like seeing violence, Sasuke nodded to the guard, who lifted his foot off the redhead reluctantly.

"Consider yourself lucky in this instant Gaara. Sakura just prolonged your beating. Take him to the dungeon and lock him up." Sasuke ordered, giving his friend a meaningful look. He had to keep the act up until he could speak with Gaara alone.

The guards bent down and pulled Gaara off the floor. He glared back at them and then looked back to Sakura and Sasuke. "You're right. I'm _so_ lucky." He frothed, jerking away from the men around him. "I'll walk damnit, I'm not going to run like a coward. But just so you know when this is over I am executing you three." He snapped harshly and looked over to the servant. "You, filth, give me my crest now. Or you will die right here."

The man moved, due to habit of obeying the redhead. "Yes my Lord." He froze then and looked at Sasuke. He nodded and the servant continued forward, setting the crest in Gaara's open palm. The guards escorted him out then and towards the dungeon.

Neji sighed and crossed his arms. "Sasori's going to kill you when he finds out, Sasuke."

"Then let's hope he doesn't for a long time." Sasuke said. He looked down at Sakura. "Do you want me to take you to your room?" he asked, voice full of concern. She shook her head.

"I can manage to make it there on my own. Thank you Sasuke." She said, leaving the protection of his arm and making her way out the door. Sasuke waited until everyone else had left before walking up to Neji, Kiba, and Naruto.

"I know he didn't do it, but we need to find out who the real murderer is. I can prolong his official trial and execution for a while, but things can't look suspicious to the villagers or they will think the system is corrupted and I'm letting a criminal loose just because of our friendship." He said, mostly to Neji.

Neji nodded and looked to the other two. "I can assure you we will find out who framed him. It's inconceivable to think someone would try and go after Lord Gaara."

Kiba sighed and crossed his arms. "It's someone who's after Sasuke." He said simply, getting questioning glances from the others. "Please don't take this the wrong way my Prince, but if I were trying to kill you, I wouldn't go after you. Not if your body guard happened to take down every attempt. So how do you kill a target you can't reach?" he shrugged, letting them try and get it for themselves.

The Hyuuga groaned and ran his hand down his face. "You get rid of the barrier. I'm sorry Sasuke but Kiba is right, I can't leave you alone at all. I hope you don't mind, though I know it isn't the same as Gaara."

Sasuke sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's fine Neji. But _someone_ needs to investigate this. Otherwise we're stuck trying to come up with a way to get the blame off him, and let everyone believe that he _isn't_ the Chivalrous Crook." Sure Gaara annoyed the hell out of him, but in all honesty, his life would be really boring without the redhead's pranks.

"Don't worry," Kiba nodded. "We will look into it. Though Sasuke, later once Gaara has calmed down, I would go get his story of where he really was. That will help." The brunette explained giving Naruto a look. "At least we know that whoever it is recently found out Gaara was the Chivalrous Crook, it will make the investigation easier. Come on Naruto." The two left, leaving only Neji and Sasuke in the room.

"Let's go make sure your room is safe." Neji said with a sigh, walking out of the throne room with Sasuke.

* * *

Sakura opened her door and looked out into the hallway, making sure it was empty. She grabbed a lantern from her dresser and left her room, shutting the door lightly. Once she was out she pulled up the hood to the cloak she was wearing, making it nearly impossible to identify her because of her hair. She tiptoed around the castle until she reached the entrance to the dungeons. According to her calculations, there was only one guard stationed in there.

The pink haired princess opened the thick door with a bit of difficulty, and just barely managed to shut it without it causing any noise. She made her way down the row of empty cells, hiding quickly once she saw the guard down a separate hallway. He was standing in front of another large door, and she assumed it led to where Gaara was being kept. Thinking quickly, she grabbed a pebble and threw it off to the side, causing the brute of a man to walk off and investigate.

She ran forward silently and opened the large door, shutting it quickly before he came back. Hearing a noise, she waited a bit, and let out a sigh of relief when she realized that it was nothing. Pushing herself off the back of the door, she walked through the twisting corridor until she came upon a large cell. She stopped a few feet away and set down her lantern, then stood there, looking into the cell.

"What the hell do you want?" Gaara spat out. He was sitting on the ground, Indian style, with his back to her. He could tell it was her by her presence and how light she walked.

She hugged herself, trying not to be hurt by his words. He of all people had every right to be angry. After sitting in her room and crying for a while she thought over everything that had happened and what was said. It was then that she realized there was no way Gaara had killed her uncle. Everything the redhead said was true, and the whole thing just didn't add up.

She pulled down the hood to her cloak and held her arms to her sides, trying to appear strong. "I…need to know…if what you said was true." She said softly.

He looked back at her, and even in the dim light she could see the confusion on his face. He pushed himself off the ground, no longer bound since he was in a cell. He walked towards her and stared down into her brilliant eyes. There was a large bruise on his jaw that had not been there earlier. "To what are you referring? I've said many things."

She walked up to the bars and stared up at his face, sadness entering her eyes at the sight of his injury. "About…never doing something like that…to me." She said, a bit unsure of herself.

He looked a bit taken back, and avoided her gaze. "I…why does it matter if I meant it or not?" he asked, finally glancing back at her.

She gripped the cell bars in her small hands and brought herself closer to him, looking straight into his jade depths. "Because…I believe that you didn't do it." She told him.

"Well thanks." He rolled his eyes sarcastically. "I don't know _why_ you thought it in the first place. And I did mean it." He said seriously, grabbing the bars over her hands, keeping her there so she couldn't pull away. He leaned closer, only centimeters from her face now. "I wouldn't do something like that to you. No matter how infuriated you make me."

She smiled at him, the first one to cross her face in hours. "Well, it's not like you don't try your best to infuriate me, so I guess we're even." She said, unconsciously leaning her body against the bars.

"Only because you start it." He pointed out, letting a smirk creep up his own face. He leaned forward as well and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Whatever. You are just as much to blame as I am." She said, tilting her face to that their noses touched. It was then she made the mistake of looking down at his lips for a split second and then back up to his eyes. She felt the blush begin to creep up her neck, hoping that he hadn't seen it, even though they were so close.

But of course the gesture didn't go unnoticed. Gaara smirked deviously, his grip over her hands tightening as he slowly stroked her skin with his fingers. "It's the least you could do, don't you think?" he arched what could be a brow.

Her blush deepened, but there was no way she could get away with him holding her hands to the bars. She really did want to kiss him though, having not been able to get their previous kisses out of her head. She smiled and gave him a coy look through her dark lashes. "I suppose…if you ask nicely."

"I shouldn't have to ask, after all I'm sitting in a cell." He leaned closer, their lips just barely touching. "But I'll humor you." He whispered sensually. "So…" he began and she could feel the smile form on his lips. "Oh sweet, beautiful Princess Sakura. Will you grace your knight with the touch of your soft, luscious lips?"

Her stomach fluttered a bit when he called himself her knight, but she ignored it, instead focusing on what was happening in front of her. "Your wish is my desire my Lord." She said huskily, before closing the distance between their bodies and covering his lips with hers.

He pressed into her the best he could despite the bars in his way. He kissed her back, feeling something awaken inside once more. Just like the first time. He pulled away for a moment, trying to place what it was. But the mere seconds that passed seemed too long to be without her touch. He moved his hand off hers and placed it on the back of her head, kissing her once more. "You know I'd never hurt you." he whispered against her lips, still somewhat hurt that she had thought it was him who killed her relative. He was actually surprised at how much her tears had affected him.

"I know. I'm sorry." She said, reaching a hand through the bars to stroke his cheek tenderly before kissing him again. Even though they were hardly touching he drove her crazy. His mere presence made her feel things she shouldn't, but her mind was too foggy to contemplate it right now.

Their antics continued for a while, only pulling apart for a quick breath before pressing their lips together once more. Finally, Gaara rested his forehead on hers and sighed, looking down at her. He moved his hand to her face and held it tenderly. "You better go, before you get caught." He said, giving her a small smile.

She sighed, not wanting to leave but knowing she had to. "I know. But I don't want to leave you in this dingy old cell." She pouted somewhat, bringing up a hand and carefully stroking his bruise so as not to hurt it.

"I'll be fine." He assured her, feeling himself lean into her touch. He relaxed and closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of her skin. He went wide eyed suddenly and slowly pulled away from her and out of her grasp. "I promise I'll be ok, I'm sure this will blow over soon. You should get going though, you look tired. You need some rest."

She dropped her hand and gave him a confused look. "Alright. I will come see you tomorrow night." She said, pulling away from the bars.

He didn't really feel comfortable about the idea, but he did want to see her. He just didn't want her to get in trouble. "Okay." He nodded. "Now go." he ordered. She nodded as well and pulled up the hood of her cloak, disappearing from the room after listening for when the guard walked off to do his rounds.

When she was gone he let out a deep sigh, running his fingers through his hair. "Why did I do that…?" he asked himself, sliding his hand down his face with a loud groan. He walked back to the wall and leaned against it, sliding back down to the ground. He needed to find out who was trying to frame him and how they found out he was the Chivalrous Crook. He just hoped they could find the culprit soon, because no matter what he couldn't protect Sasuke or Sakura from inside this prison.

* * *

Sasuke walked down the corridors the next day, on his way to go see Gaara. He wasn't exactly sure what he was going to say to his childhood friend. Well, he knew that he had to apologize, that was for sure. And he needed to ask him a few questions about the two days he was gone.

He entered the dungeon and walked right up to the guard standing in front of the door. "Leave us." He ordered, glancing at the man with uncaring eyes.

The guard bowed and stepped out of the way, opening the door for his prince. "Yes sire." He said, not looking up.

Sasuke walked through the door and made his way to the cell, stopping a foot away once he was there. He waited until hearing the door shut before speaking. "Gaara."

The redhead slowly looked up from his place on the floor. "And I thought you weren't going to show." He smirked darkly, locking jade with onyx.

Sasuke smirked back at his friend. "And not give you the opportunity to hear me admit that I was wrong? I'm too good of a person to do that." He said, crossing his arms.

"Hey you know what they say, pride goes before the fall." He shrugged, crossing is legs and leaning back to get as comfortable as possible.

"So you're going to fall flat on your face, hm?" the Uchiha taunted.

"Most likely." Gaara laughed and set his hands on his knees. "So what do you want? I know you didn't come down here to tell me I'm free to go."

"Listen, I know you didn't do it, but there is a lot of evidence pointing at you. Can you think of anyone who would want to frame you? Because as far as I know, I was the only one who actually knew you were the Chivalrous Crook." He said, becoming serious.

Gaara thought for a moment, trying to think of anyone who might know. It definitely wasn't Kiba, Naruto, or Neji. "There isn't anyone. It had to be recent. And if they could get into my room...it had to be a noble or someone with a connection to one of the few people who have permission to enter my room. I honestly don't know..." he frowned.

"Kiba and Naruto are looking into it while Neji fills in for you. But I can only hold off your official trial for so long. If they don't find anything we need to come up with a way to prove your innocence." Sasuke said.

"I can't prove it." he said with an irritated sigh. "I was alone..."

He brought his hand up and rubbed the bridge of his nose, sighing in frustration. "Where did you even go?" he asked, looking back at the redhead.

He stared down at the ground, frowning, and gripping his pants tightly. "I couldn't let them see me being weak." He forced out.

Sasuke instantly knew what Gaara was talking about, based on what he knew about his friend and what had happened before he left the war meeting. "Sasori, right?" he asked, knowing how much his family meant to the redhead.

"He said things weren't going well…what if he…dies?" Gaara asked, moving his hands from his knees to his head and grabbing his hair painfully. "I can't…I won't let another one of them be killed…"

Sasuke walked closer to the bars. "I understand. But you have to remember that Sasori is an excellent fighter. And even though he is supposed to protect Itachi, you know my brother won't just stand by and let him get hurt."

"I know that…it's inconceivable that I would think he would do something like die…" he sighed and looked off, "it's so hard. If I'm not near him, I can't stop bad things from happening."

The young Uchiha closed his eyes, trying to block the oncoming memories. "I know, I worry too…" he said softly, clenching his fists.

"I went to be alone. So I went to our waterfall and sat there until I could come back. I didn't realize it would be a terrible mistake." Realization dawned on him. "Sasuke I know how to prove that I was framed." He looked up then, standing and walking over to the cell bars.

Onyx eyes opened and looked up into jade. "How?" he asked.

"My crest." He pointed. "Whoever framed me gave me exactly what I needed to prove my innocence. I was wearing my crest when I left. I only have two. So it would not make sense for me to be wearing it _and_ bring the other." He rubbed his hands together in pure glee.

Sasuke smiled, eyes lighting in delight. "That's perfect. Wow, for someone smart enough to discover your identity and set up the murder, they're pretty stupid."

"Well they obviously don't know me that well, since I always have one of them with me." He smirked, brushing some of the dirt off his clothing. His face suddenly became serious, "Though…I really am going to execute those guards."

"Do as you wish, I won't stop you." He said, not really caring. "Tomorrow I will have you brought to the throne room and I'll announce this new evidence. You will be free by noon if I have anything to say about it." Sasuke said, hitting his fist into his palm.

He nodded and walked back to wall of the cell. "I think I can last one more night." He said with a smile. "Besides it's somewhat like a break. I don't really have to do anything." He gave Sasuke a friendly smirk. He sat back down and shut his eyes. "I do miss my bed though."

"Well you could always use the mat on the floor. Just saying." The prince said with a smirk.

Gaara scoffed. "You know I would never sleep in a place like this."

"I know." He said with a shrug. He smiled then. "You know, Sakura said the strangest thing this morning." he mentioned.

The redhead's eyes flashed open and he stared somewhat horrified at his friend. Images of the night before invaded his mind, plaguing him with the feel of her soft lips against his. "What…?" he asked dreadfully.

"She ran into the breakfast parlor and started to tell me about how you were innocent. And when I told her I knew she continued to argue, as if she thought I had disagreed. When she realized what I had said she had the funniest look on her face. It is really interesting to see how darkly she can blush." Sasuke said, rubbing his chin and smiling slightly.

The knight couldn't help but laugh. "Oh trust me I know…" he mumbled.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing." the redhead smiled and shook his head.

"Well…alright." The prince shrugged. "I will leave you now. Many things need to be done before tomorrow, and I need to find Neji."

Gaara watched him leave and sighed with relief. He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. At least tomorrow he would be out of here.

* * *

Sakura paced her room, biting her nails nervously. Night had fallen some time ago, and she had yet to go see Gaara. He was actually the reason for all her worry right now.

You see, on one hand, she wanted to go visit him, but on the other, what she did with him when they were alone was wrong. She was engaged to his best friend, and yet she had done more with him than Sasuke. She cared for Sasuke, but the prince didn't make her feel the way the redhead did.

And boy did she love how he made her feel. She felt so alive sometimes, and he really challenged her mind. Sure, he was really irritating, but when his mouth was doing something other than talking, he was quite pleasant to be around.

She shook her head at the thought. No, she couldn't go see him. It was wrong. She was doing something bad by seeing Gaara, and she never did bad things. But she wanted to see him. And as a princess, she always got what she wanted. And if she didn't go see him, she would be a liar, and she never lied. Mostly.

Just as she was about to leave she looked down at her appearance. Should she change? She was wearing a simple black dress to show that she was in mourning for her uncle. It scooped low across her shoulders and chest, the sleeves going all the way down her arms. It fit really snug in the torso, causing a bit more cleavage than normal to show, since she'd had the dress for a long time now. She never wore it, because black was a depressing color, and princesses don't wear depressing colors. And since then she had grown a considerable amount. But, if she changed it would only take her longer to see Gaara, and then she would have less time to spend with him. So she would just stay in her dress, therefore getting to see him longer.

With a nod she grabbed her cloak and threw it on, exiting her room. She snuck into the dungeon and made her way towards where the guard was stationed. She looked around and frowned, only seeing one large rock instead of a small one. An idea came to her, so she picked up the large rock and waited. Once he turned to make his rounds, she snuck up behind him and hit him over the back of the head, causing him to grunt and hit the floor. She bent over and took the keys from him, smiling to herself. She was such a genius.

She entered the room where Gaara was and shut the door, sitting down her rock. Then she walked over to his cell and put down her hood. Smiling at him, she revealed the keys. "Look what I got!" she sang, jingling them.

Having looked up when she entered, he stared at the rock and then at her, finally focusing on the keys in her hand. "And how, dare I ask, did you get those?" he asked with a sigh, pushing up from the ground and standing.

She placed the key in the lock and twisted it. "I hit the guard with the rock and stole them once he was unconscious." She said, opening the door.

"And you did that…why?" he arched what could be a brow, stepping closer to her. Now that there was nothing between them he felt his restraint melting. There was just something about her that made him do odd things. He lifted his hand and touched her cheek, looking at her as if she were the most fascinating thing he had ever seen. Slowly, he began to run his hand through her pink hair that she had worn down and straight.

She looked up into his face and smiled. "The bars were in the way last time." She said simply.

"Someone's been having naughty thoughts." He smirked, tracing her jaw with his fingers then until they stopped at her chin. He tilted her head up and leaned down, teasing her just a bit as their lips gently brushed. "Now I see why you really came back. I'm actually quite surprised."

She frowned. "That's not the only reason I came back. I told you I would, and I don't go back on my word. Besides, you would have missed me if I hadn't." she told him, smiling slightly. Then she ran her hands up his chest and rested them on his shoulders.

"You think so, hm?" he wondered. Would he have missed her if she had not come? He hadn't really thought about it, but he had been looking forward to her visit. "Well whatever you say." He shrugged, setting his hands on her hips and pulling her against him.

She looped her arms around his neck and pressed against him even more, bringing their faces closer than they already were. "In that case, I say you should kiss me." She smiled coyly.

He laughed. "Well I guess we could shake things up. Is this my gift to get me through the night?" he wondered, lowering his head and kissing her exposed skin in the crook of her neck.

She moved her neck in order to give him better access, lowering her arms to grip his biceps. "Call it what you will, as long as I get my kiss." She said.

"Heh." Gaara mumbled into her neck. "I knew you just wanted me for my body." He smirked, grabbing her upper arms with his hands, making her dress slid down a bit. He bit down on her flesh, kissing down her chest. She was dressed surprisingly scandalous for her normal attire, but he didn't mind.

She hummed a bit, closing her eyes and smiling softly to herself, reveling in his touch. She was glad she had decided to come see him. He made her feel incredible things. Before she could react, he moved from her neck and quickly pressed his lips against hers. Capturing her in a deep kiss. She responded immediately, parting her lips slightly, unconsciously giving him access to her mouth.

He delved further with his tongue, hoping that what he was doing was right. He'd never done anything like this, but then again neither had she. With new resolve he pressed her against the cell bars, letting his hands slid down her sides and then back up her waist. He stopped when he felt the round curve of her chest and began to stroke the sides of her breasts with his thumbs, moving closer to her front with each inch.

She gasped against his mouth and arched into his touch, pressing fully into his hands. Never had she been touched in such a way, but it wasn't at all unpleasant. She moved her hands to the waistband of his pants slid her hands slowly up underneath his shirt, enjoying the feel of his hard muscles.

He felt his stomach flip, that was odd. He never felt so light before. Ignoring the odd reactions she was getting from him, he continued their kiss, only breaking when he absolutely needed air. His thumbs moved dangerously close to the most sensitive part of her breasts, forcing her dress even lower, and now his hands were almost fully grasping the soft mounds.

She kissed him once more and then began a trail down the side of his neck, trying to mimic what he had done to her on previous occasions. When she reached where his shirt met his collar she stopped and made her way back up. Reaching his ear she licked and nipped it hesitantly, pulling away to see his reaction.

She could feel him shiver from her touch and quickly contort his face from the pleasured look. He stared back at her and smirked, "What?" he asked.

She smiled slightly and raked her nails down his chest. "Nothing." She said, running them back up.

"So odd." he mumbled, trailing kisses down her neck and back to her chest. He went lower than he ever had before, kissing the exposed tops of her breasts. One of his hands slid down and grabbed her dark dress, pulling it up. He felt her body go rigid when he placed his hand between her legs, feeling just how great her need was. He pressed one of his fingers against her sacred area, rubbing her through her underwear.

She threw her head back and let out a whimper, moving her hips against his finger unconsciously. A part of her was embarrassed at where his hand was, but a larger part of her liked it. She wasn't exactly sure what to do in this type of situation, so she just went along with what her body was telling her.

His curiosity sparked, watching her face and her body. He wondered what other expressions he could make cross her beautiful visage. He thought about what his body really wanted and decided to mimic the action. Without breaking his gaze from her face, he slipped his middle finger into her slippery virgin folds.

Her eyes widened as she let out a surprised gasp and immediately shot down to where his hand was. Was this what was supposed to happen when a man and a woman were intimate? She didn't know about such things really, but she did know that it felt odd to have something inside her. Odd in a strangely good way. She brought her leg up and wound it around his waist, experimentally pressing onto his finger more. At the sensation this caused a pleasured look came to her face as her head tilted back once more.

Extremely pleased with her reaction, he started to thrust his digit in, seeing as that was what she wanted. Slowly he pulled it out and looked at his sticky finger. He suppressed a laugh, knowing it would only embarrass her. He just thought it funny how much her sexual desire was climbing. He placed his hand back down and repeated his previous action, now adding another one of his fingers.

She let out a throaty groan this time and began to move her hips against his hand. Her body was seeking something, but she didn't know what it was. All she did know was that through this movement she felt a bit closer to it. It was as if a fire had been started at the center of her being and was slowly making its way through her body, spreading to all of her limbs.

Once more he covered her mouth with his, he really liked making her look this way. Maybe it was his warrior instincts and needing to control his opponent. And she was definitely his opponent. Her witty back talk and insubordination simply drove him mad. But it intrigued him more. So much more that he found himself wanting her. Breaking from his thoughts he focused on her face, pulling back to watch her. He thrust his hand into her, making her moan even louder than before.

"Sweet Princess," he taunted lovingly, leaning against her and whispering into her ear. "Tell your knight what you wish."

She began to pant harshly, moving her hips more frantically against his hand. The fire inside her was increasing, and she felt as if she was being wound tight like a spring. "I…I don't know." She said breathlessly, moving her hands to grip his shoulders. "I think…I want you to go faster." She told him, feeling the blush move across her face.

He smirked victoriously, and leaned closer, kissing her neck and then nibbled on her ear, doing as she commanded and increasing the speed he was pumping into her. She was very tight, but he assumed that's what it was supposed to feel like. It was almost as if her insides were squeezing his fingers.

She whimpered and moved her hands to his hips, pulling him against her as much as she could. Her inner walls contracted against his fingers and she marveled at the feeling. It was as if she could control the muscle. She experimentally did so once more and began to pant harder. She was close. Close to what, she didn't know, but she would do whatever it took to get there. Increasing her speed, she put her forehead on his shoulder and nuzzled his neck affectionately, trying to show him her appreciation in some way for what he was doing to her.

He moved his hand out to thrust back into her, and sneakily shoved a third inside, making her writhe with pleasure. Her grip on him tightened and he couldn't help but feel excited as well. He rested his head on hers, whispering sweet caressing words into her ear every now and then. He picked up the pace, despite the fact there were now three of his fingers inside her wet sexual center.

She felt her body slowly begin to tense all over, wound tight like a cork screw. Wanting the feeling to go away, she continued to grind and move against his digits that were thrusting into her. After a few seconds she hit her release hard, throwing her head back in ecstasy as her body shook with waves of pleasure. "Oh Gaara!" she yelled, eyes rolling back into her head as her body was flooded with the sensation.

He blinked, a bit caught off guard by the sudden reaction from her body. He watched her face and let a satisfied smile take its place on his face. But then he looked down, finally pulling his hand from her lower region and let her dress fall back in place. He stared at his soaked hand, only feeling his smile turn into a grin. So she had cum, and this was what it looked and smelled like. He brought his hand between them, her liquids glistening in the torch light. "Well, I would say I did a pretty good job."

Still panting, she rolled her head and looked at his fingers. A look of confusion came to her face then. She had no idea what that was or what had just happened to her meant. But she did know that what was on his fingers was from her body, and the knowledge made her face turn a deep crimson.

He moved closer to her, pressing his forehead against hers, only making her blush darken. "You really don't know?" he asked, she shook her head a bit and he sighed. "When a woman feels an immense amount of pleasure, this happens." He said, holding his hand up once more to show her. "You hit your peak, so you came. The same happens for men, but in a different way." He smiled, giving her a teasing kiss. He wiped his hand off on his shirt, not really caring since it was from her anyways. "It just means I made you feel very good."

Her breathing had become a bit more regular and her mind was beginning to clear. She nodded in agreement, not trusting her voice to come out even. He smiled genuinely, deciding to play nice for once. "You…look very cute when you make sensual faces."

Her blush darkened somehow and she swallowed hard. "R-really? I…didn't notice." She said, smiling slightly.

"Of course you didn't notice, you can't see yourself." He said pointedly, poking her in the forehead. Her brow scrunched in irritation and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Meanie." She said, poking him lightly in the shoulder.

"You know this to be true." he smiled, pulling her against him once more and looking down at her, searching her eyes for something. "You should probably leave soon…it's getting late."

"Yes…lumpy will be waking up soon, and I presume he won't be too happy." She said a bit reluctantly, although the corner of her mouth lifted in humor at her joke.

He let out a small laugh. "Lumpy?"

"The guard." She said simply. "He's going to have a huge lump on his head from the hard blow I dealt him."

This made him actually burst into laughter, something that she had never seen before. He held his sides and tried to quail the noise. She was truly the most entertaining woman he had ever met. She crossed her arms and raised a brow at him. "What? It's true."

He shrugged and finally let his laughter die down, he walked back to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, glancing down he went a bit wide eyed. "Uh oh."

"What?" she asked in alarm, moving her head in order to see what he was talking about. Her eyes widened when she saw it. There, above her right breast, was a large red mark where his mouth had been earlier. She smiled slyly and looked back up at him. "Well…it seems somebody got a little overzealous." she teased.

He gave her an irritated sneer. "What?" he demanded, not removing his hands from her. "They're nice…and I got…excited. I won't deny it."

She pressed against him, touching their foreheads together. "I never said it was a bad thing. I have dresses that can cover it anyways, so don't worry." She told him, kissing him lightly.

He gave into her touch, surprising even to him. "You just better hope Sasuke never sees it." He sighed, pulling away from her then. The mention of his friend brought reality crashing down. "You should go to bed. It's late and the guard will probably wake soon."

She nodded and moved away from him a bit reluctantly. He was right though, things would be bad if Sasuke found out. She and Gaara could be executed for their actions, since technically what they were committing was treason. She straightened her dress and walked to the door of the cell. Shutting it, she looked back up at him once it was locked. "I will see you in the morning, at your release."

"Yeah…" he sighed, watching her leave and then taking his spot on the floor once more. All he could think about was her body and her voice. He smirked, remembering how she cried out his name in pure ecstasy when she released. How beautiful it sounded coming from her mouth. If these sessions became a regular occurrence between him and the princess, he could get used to it _real_ fast. He may even be a little nicer to her.

* * *

She collapsed onto her bed with a sigh, completely exhausted. Although what Gaara had done to her felt amazing, it left her really tired. Her face flushed at the memory. It wasn't safe for her to be left alone with him anymore. What they were doing was wrong, and it wasn't fair to Sasuke.

Her eyes closed and she began to drift off to sleep, too tired to change out of her dress. She would just have to resume avoiding the redhead as best she could. That way she wouldn't get caught up in the sensations he made her feel.


	7. Payback

**The Chivalrous Crook**

_Chapter Seven_

-Payback-

"Bring me Gaara." Sasuke ordered the next morning as he sat in his throne. "And I would just let him walk here on his own, unless you want to get hurt." He advised the guards before they left. He glanced over at Sakura and grew slightly confused. For some reason she seemed to be nervous, but that didn't really make sense, since she knew Gaara was going to be freed. She also appeared to be a bit uncomfortable. He shrugged as he turned his gaze back to the door. Perhaps it was that time of the month. He didn't really know about such strange female things, so he could only guess.

A few minutes later the redhead entered the room, his hands chained together but none of the guards laid a hand on him, sensing his murderous aura. He stopped in front of Sasuke and gave him a bored look. "Well?" he asked, glancing at Sakura and letting a small smirk come across his face. He quickly looked back to Sasuke and waited.

"Due to the circumstantial evidence found concerning the murder of Hatake Kakashi, we have discovered that you are indeed innocent and not The Chivalrous Crook. I hereby release you, Sabaku no Gaara. You are free to go." Sasuke said in a bored tone. He hated having to talk all official, it just sounded stupid to him.

Neji sighed with relief and moved forward to Gaara, unlocking the cuffs around his wrist. He rubbed his wrists trying to sooth the irritation. "Now…" Gaara looked back towards the guards who had been his handlers with a dark glare. Now that he was free they shrunk back with fear. "Which one of you was the one that struck me?" he asked, the two on the side immediately pointed towards the biggest guard, looking somewhat relieved. "Neji. I want him executed immediately." He pointed.

The brunette laughed and took the cuffs that had been on Gaara and placed them around the guard's wrists. "No please!" the man yelled, looking at Gaara with a pleading look. "Your Highness! Forgive me! I was just under the wrong impression." He collapsed at Gaara's feet, trying to make a grab for him. But he was quickly out of his range and crossed his arms, seeming annoyed.

"Get him out of my sight."

"Please your Highness! Please! Have mercy!" he cried out and Neji escorted him out as the other two guards dragged him.

When they were gone, Gaara let out an exasperated sigh. "I haven't been called that in a while." He looked back at Sasuke and waved, "I'm off for a shower."

Sasuke smirked. "Good. You look like hell."

He scoffed and brushed off the jab, "I'll be back soon." He left then, already contemplating his payback. Sure, Sasuke had gotten him off and now no one suspected him of being the Chivalrous Crook. But for suspecting he would do such a thing in the first place and having to go through that irritating process, Sasuke was going to have to pay.

When his plan formulated he smirked. It was perfect and Sasuke would be pissed once he found out.

Neji watched him leave and went back beside Sasuke, glad that he would soon be able to have free reign. "Well this is good news sire, don't you think?" he asked the prince.

"Hn. He's going to make me regret it eventually, I just know it." Sasuke said, standing. He held his hand out to Sakura, who took it wordlessly. Then he looked back at Neji. "Inform me when you get any new leads on who set him up. I want the bastard killed."

"Of course my Lord." He bowed and followed them out, he really hated this job. He didn't know how Gaara could do this, being with Sasuke every moment of every day.

The couple walked towards the garden silently. It was something they did at least once a day, if the weather permitted it. This was the only time they could spend with one another outside having to handle the kingdom and attend meetings.

When they entered the garden Sakura finally spoke up. "Why did that guard call Gaara his highness?" she asked. When she heard it she'd thought it odd, since Sasuke was the prince, and Gaara had originally been introduced to her as a Lord.

Sasuke let out a sigh. "Well, because like me, Gaara is a prince."

"I don't understand. How can that be?" she asked, her brow furrowing in confusion.

"Well, when Wind and Fire combined their kingdoms, there was a debate on which royal family would rule. Both couldn't, since it would only cause complications. It was soon decided that the Sabaku family would then forever serve as guards and protectors of the Uchiha, since their family had the better warriors. Gaara serves as my body guard and protector, it's been that way ever since he learned how to wield a sword. It is the same with our brothers Sasori and Itachi. Should the Uchiha line cease to exist, the Sabakus will be there to pick up the pieces and run the kingdom." He explained.

She thought about what he had said and only grew more confused. "But…why don't people treat him as a prince? Why does he go by the title of a Lord?"

"Because Gaara doesn't care. He never has." Sasuke told her, already tired of the conversation. The rest of their walk remained a silent one, as Sasuke wasn't one to talk much and Sakura was contemplating what the news she had just heard could mean.

* * *

"We have a new mission my friends." Gaara said with a dark smirk, walking into one of the studies in the palace. Kiba and Naruto were sitting in two of the chairs, reading books. Neji pushed up from his place along the wall.

"Finally, I'm so bored. I almost went crazy guarding Sasuke. I have no idea how you do it." He laughed, crossing his arms as he approached the redhead.

He shook his head and sighed. "That's because only Sabakus are supposed to protect Uchihas. No offense, but only we can handle it."

"None taken." Neji assured him.

"So." Kiba got up and walked over to them. "What's the new mission?"

Gaara walked over to the window and glanced out, seeing a spot of pink sneaking towards the stables. "I think we should go for a horseback ride."

* * *

She knew it wasn't entirely safe to go horseback riding, but it was the only way she could feel free. When she was on a horse and in complete control of where it went and how fast, she felt like nothing in the world could bring her down. Her entire life had been run by other people, so this was her only reprieve.

She got out her favorite horse, a tan mare named Sable. She saddled the mare and climbed on her back, adjusting her dress, since she never rode sidesaddle. It was uncomfortable and made it easy for her to fly off.

Her dress was emerald green, with a tight bodice and puffy skirt. It cut straight across the top, and flowed all the way down to her feet. The bodice was trimmed in black cloth, and a large strip went straight down the center. Underneath she wore a white under-dress, which completely covered her shoulders and scooped just above the top of the dress, effectively covering the love mark that Gaara had given her the night before. The sleeves flowed freely down her arms, the ends of them also laced with black material. The tops of the sleeves tied with small black bows, and her dress tied at the hips as well. Her hair she wore freely in ringlets, wanting to feel the wind run through it when she rode. On her feet she worse tan riding boots made of soft leather.

Once she was ready to go she kicked her horse into gear and rode off towards the forest. Nobody would be worried about her, at least, they shouldn't be. Hinata and Tenten knew where she would be anyways. She kicked her horse once more, breaking into a run. A smile lit up her face at the feeling of freedom she was receiving, and she tilted her head towards the sky. When she got further into the forest, she let go of the reigns and threw her arms up in the air, completely absorbed in her sense of euphoria.

She sat up straight and grabbed the reigns, turning to look back towards the castle when she heard the sound of hooves hitting the path a ways behind her. She thought it odd, since nobody usually took this path out to ride. She knew this because she had asked, not wanting her rides to be disturbed. Thinking that it was either the palace guard or bandits, she halted Sable and quickly got off. She smacked the horse's flank, sending her off down that path alone. This way they would follow her empty horse. She wasn't worried about her, since every palace horse was trained to find its way back home.

Then she picked up her skirts and ran into the woods, wanting to hide from whoever was coming. She tripped and fell, landing in the dirt. Standing up quickly, she brushed the dirt off her hands and resumed her run. Seeing a huge tree, she hid behind it immediately, leaning away from it to see the path.

She saw a few horses run by shortly after, and turned, pressing her back against the bark. She let out a relieved sigh and closed her eyes, thinking it best to wait a while until making her way back to the palace.

"You're not very good at hiding you know." A deep voice said from beside her. She screamed and jerked away from the source. When she finally looked at the person, all she saw was a man dressed in black. He looked like a ninja, since every part of him was covered besides his eyes. There was a red headband tied around his forehead, being the only noticeable thing about his outfit.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked, stepping back from him in order to create some distance between them.

He followed after her, moving more quickly than she had ever seen. He slammed her against the tree, pinning her hands above her head with only one of his. "I'm The Chivalrous Crook." He said. She could see the smirk forming on his face from beneath the black fabric. "And I'm kidnapping you."

She struggled against his grasp, glaring at him. "Like hell you are."

He waited for a while, that stupid grin still on his features. "What exactly are you going to do to stop me?" he asked, leaning forward and locking his jade eyes with her emeralds.

Uncertainty entered her gaze but vanished quickly, being replaced with determination. "I'm sure I'll think of something."

"I doubt it. Even if you can think of something, there's no way you could over power me." He said simply, grabbing her and throwing her over his shoulder. He set his hand on her rear and started walking towards his horse. "Don't worry Princess, we'll have _a lot_ of fun."

"How dare you! Put me down, or you will suffer the consequences!" she yelled, hitting his back in indignation.

The actions were nothing but small attempts that he could barely feel. "I never have to suffer consequences my dear." He gave her firm behind a tender rub, enjoying his freedom with her body, even though he had had more than his fair share of her the night before. With a bit of difficulty he got onto his horse and then let her down in front of him. He moved an arm around her waist to keep her in place and grabbed the reins, taking off away from the palace.

As they rode she thought about how she could get away from him. She did have a couple of knives stashed on her person, but if she were to use them she'd have to wait until the right moment when she could reach them. It was odd though. There was something vaguely familiar about him. About the way he carried himself, and his arrogance. But she would have to think on it a bit further.

They didn't ride for too long, although it was still a significant distance. The horse finally started to slow as they came upon a cave. They stopped and Gaara slid off, keeping a tight grip on the princess. He tugged her off harshly and she fell into his arms. The horse walked over and started eating some hay that was set outside the place. "Welcome to your new abode." He glanced down at her and laughed, walking into the dark cavern. Torches lit the halls, and surprisingly it was a lot nicer than she thought it would be. It was carved out and there were cobble stones making up the floor. The large room they came into looked like a hideout, probably one that had been used for war in earlier years. There were three doorways leading off into different tunnels from the front room that was now outfitted with sofas and tables.

He carried her off into one of the hallways and pushed open another door. It wasn't a terrible room, but it wasn't as luxurious as the one she had at the palace. There was only a soft bed and a couch and a table decorating the place. "You'll be staying in this room." He informed her, walking to the bed and throwing her down carelessly.

Bouncing on the bed from being dropped gave her the perfect opportunity to grab the knife that was hidden in her right boot. She quickly stood from the bed and lunged for him, wanting nothing more than to get out of there.

He let out an annoyed sigh, but was somewhat impressed with her vigor. He grabbed her in the air and twisted her wrist painfully. She dropped the knife with a loud cry. He kicked it away and threw her back onto the soft mattress. He was on top of her in a matter of seconds, pinning her hands above her head once more. "You are so very feisty. It's kind of attractive." He whispered into her ear. He pulled his face away and looked down at her then. "Hm." He reached down her front, not caring that his hand was down her dress and pulled out another hidden knife. "Are there anymore I should be worried about?" he arched what could be a brow, locking his gaze with hers once more.

She glared hatefully at him. How did he know she'd had that one? Out of all the places she concealed her knives, that was the least suspicious. But she decided to tell him. If she didn't she would most likely be punished for it later, since that's what thugs and kidnappers did. At least, that's what she'd been told growing up. "There's one in the boot on my left foot, nothing more." She told him.

"Is that so?" he asked, reaching down her leg, he smoothed his hand the whole way down and pulled out the knife. He tossed it aside with the others and then looked back up at her. "I don't know, I better check one more place." He said more to himself than to her. His hand slid back up her leg and slowly made its way between her legs. He felt his muscles tighten and wished he could feel her skin through his gloves. He searched her thighs slowly, rubbing them tenderly and then running one of his fingers up her clothed slit.

He pulled his hand out and fixed her dress for her. "Yup, we're good."

Her glare increased. "Do you always manhandle your captives?" she asked angrily. It was odd though; his touch felt a little familiar and had aroused her slightly. But only Gaara had ever made her feel that way before.

"No." he said smugly, getting off her and collecting her hidden knives that he threw to the floor. Once he had all of them he turned to face her, resting his hand on the door knob. "Only you deserve that kind of treatment from me." He snickered and left then, locking the door behind him in the process.

She let out an angry scream and threw a pillow at the door. Well, just because she was his captive didn't mean she would cooperate with him. So she sat on the edge of the bed and crossed her arms, thinking of what it was they could possibly want with her.

* * *

Gaara walked into the central room, grabbing the black material around his head. He pulled it off and shook out his red hair. It was then that three other figures walked in, wearing similar attire. They pulled off their head covers as well. "Hey Gaara." Kiba grinned, falling back on one of the couches. "So you got her all locked up?"

"Of course." The redhead huffed.

"So what's the plan?" Neji asked with a bored expression. He sat down as well and tossed his mask aside.

"Well, I'll have to go back to the palace to keep up appearances. I'll be back tonight and you three will return to make sure nothing is suspicious. Kiba and Naruto you two will come back tomorrow and bring some food, since we don't have much left here." He said, moving around the furniture and to one of the other doorways. He rummaged through their stored goods and sighed, there was only some fruit and cheese left. He came back out and gestured Naruto over. "Feed her, but be nice. I don't want her hurting herself…or you." He grimaced warily and tossed the knives onto one of the tables. "I'll be back." he waved them off then and headed out with his mask, securing it back into place.

Naruto walked over to where they kept their food and pulled some out. Grabbing one of the disposed daggers, he sliced an apple and put it on a plate. Then he did the same to some of the cheese. Princesses didn't eat much right? Since they wanted to keep their figures small and everything.

Once that was done he put his head cover back on, picked up the plate, and made his way down the hall. Reaching her room, he unlocked it and went in. "I brought you something to eat my Lady." He said respectfully, placing the plate on the bedside table. She looked over at him and narrowed her eyes. This one was different, she could tell by his mannerisms and by the fact that he had a yellow headband on, instead of red.

"Is it poisoned?" she asked, eyeing the food suspiciously.

He laughed at her, his cerulean eyes lighting with amusement. "Of course not. If we were going to kill you, it would be in a more creative way, trust me." He walked over to her and gave her an assessing glance, causing her to stiffen. "Yep, much more creative." Something red on her skin caught his eye, and without thinking, he reached out and moved her dress to the side. His eyes widened at what he saw.

"Whoa! I didn't know you and the prince were _that_ friendly! That's a riot!" he exclaimed, placing his hand on his head, completely dumbfounded.

She glared and punched him right in the eye, causing the man to stumble backwards. "How dare you touch me so familiarly you pig! I'll kill you!" she screamed, getting off the bed.

Now Naruto wasn't a complete idiot. He knew that he had done something wrong, and that if he stayed he really would get hurt. Cause' she could really throw a punch. So before she could reach him he was out of the room, locking the door immediately.

He went back into the main room and sat down in a chair. He grabbed one of the daggers to use as a mirror and pulled his mask off, touching his eyes gingerly. He winced, knowing that it was going to bruise awfully.

"What happened to you?" Kiba asked from across the table, raising an inquiring brow.

"She punched me." He said simply. This really sucked. They didn't even have any raw meat to put on it to bring down the swelling. The brunette began to laugh at this, doubling over in his merriment.

Neji let out a sigh at his subordinate. "And just what, pray tell, did you do to cause her to punch you?" he asked, knowing that it was something stupid.

Naruto crossed his arms and glared at them. "Nothing. All I did was give her her food and comment about her relationship with Sasuke. Next thing I know she hit me in the face and began to threaten my life. I tell you, she has more spirit than she shows at the palace." He said, not really telling them the whole truth.

Kiba just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, we know." He said, recalling all the verbal spars she had with his master daily. It took someone with guts to talk to his lord in such a way, guts that could only be bread by a strong spirit.

"Next time Kiba will go in there. At least he won't come out bruised." Neji scorned. Then he rose from his seat and made his way to the entrance. "I'm going to see if I can catch us any meat. These woods are famous for their deer anyways." Then he left without another word.

Kiba looked over at his blonde friend and let a grin cover his face. "Wimp." He said, causing the blonde to throw the dagger at him, missing by an inch.

"Shut up!" he yelled, causing the brunette to begin laughing once more. Gaara was gonna love this.

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he sat in the throne room by himself. He was slightly irritated that he didn't know where Sakura was, since he was extremely bored. She was a very interesting individual, and always had something to say. He wasn't much for conversation himself, but when she spoke it was entertaining. She had a wonderful sense of humor and a wit that would make even the most educated man jealous.

He sat straighter when he heard the door open, and looked over to see Gaara entering the room. "Hello my friend." He said lightly, walking over to Sasuke and took his seat beside him. The seat Sakura now sat in. He really didn't mind all that much. It wasn't like standing was terrible. "You're looking bored as usual."

Sasuke grimaced slightly. "Well Sakura isn't around to entertain me right now. I was about to resort to recounting the ceiling tiles." He said, the corner of his mouth lifting a bit.

"Again?" the redhead smirked. "Have you not already done that ten times this month?"

He let out a sigh. "Yeah. Maybe I should have the whole ceiling redone. That way I can start over and keep myself guessing for about a week. At least until I have the number memorized.'

They both laughed and actually smiled at one another. The door burst open and in ran a breathless woman. She stood straight and bowed, "Your Highnesses! Please forgive this interruption! But the princess has been kidnapped!" she exclaimed, shutting her eyes, not wanting to see their furious reactions.

Playing dumb, Gaara let an irritated look slide across his face. Pretending as if she truly had been kidnapped would prove to be a bit difficult. "What did the fluff princess do this time to get herself into trouble?" he asked, appearing annoyed.

The woman peeked her eyes open, relieved that at least one wasn't infuriated. "She…went out for a ride…" she said timidly.

Sasuke sat forward. "What? She knew better than to go off and do that, what with her Uncle's murderer still on the loose! Why weren't you keeping a better eye on her? Is it not your job?" he asked, aggravated.

"Sire, it was not." She bowed. "I was with her until she told me she wished to rest and her ladies agreed they would watch her. Forgive me for not following her to her room. I was misled." She explained, hoping they would not be angry.

Gaara sighed. "Well isn't she the devious one." He mumbled, leaning back in his chair.

"My Prince." The woman gulped, glancing at the red haired knight and then back to Sasuke. "It was The Chivalrous Crook." She stated, holding up a knight's crest. Normally they were white with the insignia painted in black. But this was the reverse, the back was black and the symbol was painted in white. It was something Gaara had come up with long ago, as a joke, but it carried on with him when they named him the Chivalrous Crook. So he made it his calling card.

Gaara tried to keep the smirk off his face. He stood and crossed his arms angrily. "She must be retrieved before anything awful can happen. I will go myself." He said walking down the steps and glancing back at his friend. The look on his face was priceless.

"Oh Lord Gaara, I'm sure the princess will be safe, especially if you yourself are going after her. Please have a safe journey." the servant girl gushed, blushing a dark red as he passed her.

He nodded and left the room then, off to 'save the princess'. Sasuke glared at his friend's retreating back, completely furious. So he had kidnapped Sakura, and was now off to save her like the dutiful knight he was. It was probably just to get back at him for the whole murder thing. He held in a sigh and transferred his glare to the woman. "Leave." He ordered harshly, causing her to practically run out of the room in fear,

He sat back in his chair and began to rub his temple. Well, at least he knew Sakura was in good hands and wouldn't be harmed. And within a few days she would be returned, since Gaara would keep up the act for a while. With an irritated sigh he looked up to the ceiling and began counting tiles. Perhaps he would get it redone anyways. But then again, his life was too busy for such things.

* * *

Sakura waited patiently next to the door, holding her right boot in her hand. Upset at having not been able to fully beat the man with the yellow on his head, she was going to give him what he deserved when he came back to feed her again. If she was guessing correctly it was almost time for dinner.

Hearing footsteps coming down the hall, she pressed herself against the wall, clutching her boot more fiercely. When the door opened she attacked, hitting the masked man in the head. "You jerk!" she yelled, continuing to hit him as hard as she could.

"AHHH!" Kiba shrieked like a woman, running away from the psychotic princess who was trying to maul him. "Quit it crazy! I didn't even DO anything!" he yelled, his instincts taking over. He reacted before he really thought about it and grabbed her hand, flipping her onto the bed. He pressed against the wall with the door, breathing harshly. She glared up at him from her back and then finally took note of the blue headband tied around his head. "What is _wrong_ with you?" he demanded pointing an accusing finger. "I was just trying to bring you food! I even picked you some nice fresh strawberries!" he growled, setting the bowl down, which he had surprisingly not spilled. He rubbed his cheek, feeling the bruise that would be there in the morning on his jaw.

"Damn crazy! I don't need to put up with this!" he huffed, throwing his hands in the air and walking out. She heard the lock slide into place and the footsteps die away with angry mumbling from the other side of the door.

She shrugged, picking up a strawberry and eating it. "Oops." She said, not really caring. He _was_ one of the kidnappers after all.

Back in the main room, Naruto gave Kiba a confused look. "Man, was that you who screamed?" he asked incredulously.

The brunette scoffed as he pulled his mask off, revealing the large purple bruise on his jaw. "Damn," he groaned, rubbing the sore area. "And no! It was the princess…I threw her to the bed when she attacked me…so she screamed…" he lied, facing away from the two in shame.

"Whatever." Neji rolled his eyes, letting out a sigh.

Gaara walked into the central room then, looking around the room. He had his head cover in his hand and examined the two squires. "What the hell happened to you two?"

"Kiba and I got into a fight!" Naruto lied quickly, thinking on his feet.

Neji shook his head. "The idiots got attacked by the princess, for whatever reason." He said, not really caring.

The redhead shifted his gaze from the Hyuuga to the other to who were trying to sneak away and hide their shame. "You two are imbeciles." He sighed and walked towards Sakura's confinement. "You can all leave now." He said, pulling his mask back on and tying his headband on tightly.

"Oh Gaara, she's got a little love mark from Sasuke." Naruto snickered. "I didn't know the prince was so frisky." He nudged Kiba who laughed with the blonde.

"He isn't." the knight stated, "That one was mine." Was all they heard before he turned the corner. Even Neji went wide eyed at the statement.

"What?" Kiba blinked, totally dumbstruck.

"I thought you said they hated each other!" Naruto yelled, pointing an accusing finger at him.

The confused look on Neji's face slowly disappeared. "It's probably just another one of his schemes to piss Sasuke off." He shrugged and got up, grabbing his head cover. "Let's go. And _don't_ say anything about Gaara and the princess to anyone." He scolded, leading the two out, who were still a bit skeptical.

Gaara walked up to the door and unlocked it, clearing his throat. "You attack me, I _will_ hurt you." He announced, opening the door and shutting it quickly. He turned to face her, seeing she was situated on the bed.

She looked at him and shrugged, still eating her strawberries. "They deserved it." She said simply. She knew better than to attack him, figuring that he was the leader, and therefore the strongest.

"How so?" he wondered, really wanting to know what his friends had done to anger the pink haired princess. He crossed his arms and leaned against the door, watching her closely.

"Well, the yellow one touched me inappropriately and said something annoying, so I punched him in the face." She said, her face scrunching in irritation. "And the blue one just happened to make the mistake of bringing me my food again, since I thought it was the yellow one, so I hit him with my boot." She told him, wriggling her right foot to indicate which one she had used. "Although, I guess since he threw me on the bed we're even." She said, shrugging once more and putting the empty dish on the table.

He sighed; Naruto was such an idiot sometimes. "I'm sure he didn't inappropriately touch you. You're probably overreacting, just like a woman." He said, scratching his arm and then pacing around the room. Now what to do with her for the next few days.

She crossed her arms and huffed, glaring at him as she watched him walk around the room. "Whatever. Pulling back the top of my dress so counts as inappropriate touching."

"He didn't mean anything by it, I assure you. Besides…you're not _that_ attractive. So don't think every man would risk his life for your body." He smirked, sitting down on the couch in the room. Thinking about her body made him get a little excited himself.

Her glare increased. How dare he say she was unattractive. She knew for a fact that she was considered extremely desirable among men. "Like I care about what you think. For your information, plenty of people find me attractive."

"Like?" he pressed her a bit.

"Men for instance." She said, not wanting to go into detail.

"That's not very specific, so you must be lying." He pointed out with a laugh.

She sat straighter. "I don't lie. I know for a fact that the prince finds me attractive, and that is enough." She said haughtily.

He got up and walked over to the bed, staring down at her. "Are you sure? Is it really?" he asked, sounding suspiciously familiar.

Her brow stitched together in confusion. Why did he care? And why was it that he seemed increasingly familiar to her? "Well…I suppose…I mean, if I'm to marry him, shouldn't it be?" she asked, unsure of the answer.

"If that is so," he stopped just at the foot of the bed, leaning down and placing his palms on the sheets. "Then you should probably stop playing around with your knight."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "H-how do you know about that?" she asked, trying to stop herself from hyperventilating. There was no way anyone knew about what she and Gaara had done. Temari and Ino had promised not to speak of the kiss, and no one else had been around the last two times. On top of that, she didn't want to stop doing such things with Gaara. She liked their 'sessions'.

He smirked, leaning closer so that his face was only inches from hers. "I wouldn't worry about that. I would just suggest you get your priorities straight." He said, letting one of his hands rest on her knee.

There was something odd about this man. Not only did he know things that he shouldn't, but he was talking to her as if he knew her. And when he touched her, her stomach fluttered. It only ever did that when Gaara touched her. It was then she noticed the color of his eyes. They were the same jade as Gaara's. Now she wasn't sure about people's eyes in Skyde, but from her experience, she was pretty sure that eye color was rare. His body had also seemed familiar when she was forced to be near him earlier. And he had an arrogance about him that few people possessed.

Then she remembered to conversation she had had with Sasuke in the garden shortly after her arrival. When he had told her that Gaara was The Chivalrous Crook, but nobody believed him because there was never any proof. Perhaps the reason Sasuke knew was because he and Gaara were so close. Well, she had gotten pretty close to the redhead in a different manner since her arrival, and she was starting to believe that Sasuke was right. But the only way she would be able to really know would be if she could see his face.

That decided, she reached up and quickly ripped his mask down, gasping when her suspicions were confirmed. "You!" she accused, glaring at him.

He smirked, leaning closer. "Surprised?" he asked, pulling his mask down further, since she had only gotten a small portion.

"What the hell do you think you're doing kidnapping me you jerk!" she yelled, trying to shove him away from her. This was bad. Now that she knew it was him she might do something she'll regret, like kiss him.

He just laughed, hardly moved by her push. "Why not? I told you that I do what I want, didn't I?" he straightened up, crossing his arms and shaking out his hair so it wasn't pressed to his head.

She crossed her arms and glared at him once more. "I still don't see why. You even ruined my afternoon ride." She pouted.

"You shouldn't have been out by yourself." He pointed out. "And I just proved why. You could get kidnapped." Now that he could take off his disguise, he pulled off his black gloves and tossed them onto the table in the room. "Besides, you're supposed to be with me at all times anyways. I'm just doing my job in a more creative way." He snickered deviously, sitting back down on the couch.

She leaned back against the headboard and sighed. "I don't like to ride with people guarding me, it diminishes the sense of freedom I get from riding. Besides, I couldn't find you, and I needed to leave before that woman realized I had tricked her and the stable boy came back from his lunch break."

He glanced over at her with a doubtful gaze. "You didn't look very hard because I saw you. In fact, I saw you leave the palace and go for your little ride."

She gave him an annoyed look. "Like I said, I was in a hurry. And it wouldn't have been a 'little ride' if you had left me alone. I'm an expert horsewoman thank you very much." She said, sounding miffed.

"But you still got kidnapped." He stated, leaning back and staring up at the ceiling.

"Getting kidnapped and riding a horse are two very different things." She pointed out.

He shrugged. "Doesn't matter, it just proves I was right about you not going out alone. Well anyways, I'm exhausted. So I'll see you later." He got up then and headed for the door. "Have a nice night." Was the last thing she heard before the door closed and the lock slid into place.

She glared at the door. He was still going to leave her locked in here? She let out a sigh, figuring it wouldn't do any good to be upset about it. She stood from the bed and unlaced the back of her dress, letting it fall to the floor. She picked it up and draped it over the back of the couch, not wanting it to get any dirtier than it already was. Then she took off her boots and stockings and set them beside the bed. Left in nothing but her thin under-dress and corset, she pulled back the covers and crawled into bed. Closing her eyes, she let out a sigh. Hopefully he wouldn't keep her here for too long. She would like to bathe eventually.


	8. Getting Acquainted

**The Chivalrous Crook**

_Chapter Eight_

-Getting Acquainted-

She woke with a start and sat up in the bed, looking around the room in confusion. Recognition lit her eyes then as she remembered that she was in some cave because Gaara had decided to kidnap her. She stretched, raising her arms into the air as she did so. Then she rose from the bed and walked over to her dress. Slipping it on, she reached behind her and attempted to tie it back up. Grunting in annoyance, she repositioned her arms to try it from a different angle.

After several more minutes of this, she sat back down on the bed, completely dejected. This was exactly why she had ladies in waiting. Now all she could do was wait until Gaara came in and ask him to tie it up for her. Not wanting to sit there and wait for him, she put her stockings back on and pulled on her boots. Once that was done and the redhead still hadn't shown, she stood and began to pace the room, fidgeting nervously. She'd never had a man help her dress before, and certainly not one who made her feel strange things and clouded her judgment with his presence.

It was then that the door opened and Gaara walked in, carrying a plate filled with fruit and dried meats he found that would be easy for her to eat. In his other hand there was a wad of black cloth. He set it down on the side table, beside his gloves. "I don't really know how to cook, so this is all I can offer." He said simply, placing the plate down on the desk and then taking in her appearance. "And you're only half dressed because…" he arched what could be a brow and crossed his arms.

She blushed and increased her fidgeting. "Um…well…I…can't tie the back of my dress." She said softly, looking down at the floor in embarrassment.

He sighed and walked over to her, turning her around so that he had access to her back. He began lacing up her dress the best he could, since he wasn't really an expert on how it should look. But then again it wasn't like she had anyone to impress here. "There you go." He told her, resting his hands on her shoulders.

"Thank you." She said, looking back so that she could see him.

He let his hands slide from her shoulders and down her arms, pulling them away before he could allow himself more of her body. He had just dressed her after all and that seemed counterproductive. "About what I said yesterday…" he trailed off, now avoiding her gaze as she turned to face him. "You really shouldn't allow such things to be done to you by someone you're only sexually attracted to."

So that was what he made her feel…sexually attracted. And she was attracted to him. What he said made sense, but there was more to her feelings than that, she just wasn't sure what. "It's not just that." She told him, bringing her arms up to hug herself.

"Oh?" he wondered. "And what is it, not about my body or my physical prowess, do you like? You don't even know anything about me."

Her brow furrowed in confusion. He was right. "True, but you're interesting. For some reason your pride and arrogance doesn't bother me as much as it should, and sometimes, you talk to me as if I'm your equal, not just an arm trophy." She said, dropping her arms. Then she smiled slightly. "And you don't let me get away with things. So yes, I don't know much about you, but I could…if you let me." She said softly. What if he didn't want her to get to know him? What if he didn't even want to get to know her? Because while what he said was correct, he in turn knew nothing about her.

"You don't want to know anything about me." He assured her, taking a step back.

She took a step forward. "How would you know what I want? You don't even know a thing about me." She replied.

"Maybe because I don't want to know. The only person I need to concern myself with is Sasuke." He glared, but it was different than any glare he given her before. It seemed somewhat alarmed. No one had ever even come this far in trying to delve into his mind. "It's better that your happiness is untarnished with stories from the past anyways."

Hurt entered her eyes at his words. He didn't have any desire to know her, and yet he touched her in the most intimate ways a man could touch a woman. She felt used all of a sudden, and became angry. It left her quickly though, when she realized that she had encouraged his actions, asked for them even.

But she still wanted to get to know him, because if she got to know him, then she would be better able to understand some of his words and actions. "You don't have to tell me about your past if you don't wish too. You can just tell me about yourself. Your likes and dislikes, hobbies, you know…other things." She said, not wanting him to completely shut her out.

"I like to fight. I dislike everything. My hobbies are swordplay. There is nothing else. I'm very simple." He said harshly, though it was obvious he was far more complex than anyone else she had ever met.

She crossed her arms and glared at him. "I know there's more to you than that! Nobody is _that_ simple, especially not you. So don't insult me by trying to make yourself seem like something else. I want to get to know _you_ Gaara, not the one you want me to know."

He stared at her for a while, not saying anything more. He turned his back to her and headed for the door. "I don't understand why. I'm a protector. There is nothing else to do with my life besides that." He walked out then, slamming the door in the process.

She let out a frustrated shriek, stomping her foot in the process. Why was he being so difficult? And why wouldn't he let her get to know him? He was the one who had brought it up in the first place, so it didn't make sense for him to reject her questions. She flopped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling, completely ignoring her food and lying there for what seemed like hours.

Growing bored after a while, she stood and began to walk around the room, actually inspecting it. She noticed that Gaara had left his things in there and thought it odd. Perhaps this was his room, since she doubted he would accidentally leave his personal belongings with her. She walked over to where he had discarded his clothes and began to fold them, unable to stand the small mess they made. Picking up a piece to his mask, she heard something metallic hit the floor. She bent over and picked it up, realizing that it was his family crest.

She traced the hourglass shape with her thumb, noticing that it was slightly worn, but still in good shape. She recalled how he had yelled at that servant for touching it, and wondered why it was so important to him. If he lost it, could he not get another one made? Still examining the crest as she wandered the room, she failed to notice when the door was opened.

Gaara walked in, opening his mouth to apologize for his behavior earlier, but it slammed shut when he saw what she was holding. Nothing but rage filled his mind and his vision. "What are you doing?" he shouted, ripping his sword from his sheath and slamming her against the wall, successfully making her drop his crest. "Don't you _ever_ touch that!" he seethed, holding the tip of his sword to her neck. His glare was icy and there was nothing but threatening hatred in his eyes. "Do you understand?"

Her eyes were wide from shock. "I-I'm sorry! I was just trying to fold your clothes when it fell onto the floor!" she tried to explain, truly afraid of him for the first time since her arrival.

There wasn't a hint of respite on his face, and his glare on increased. "If you ever touch it again, I _will_ kill you, do you understand? I will run you through with my blood stained sword without even a second thought. My mother gave that to me the day she died and I will not let anyone mishandle it." He pulled away from her then, not caring at all that he had been hurting her.

Her body began to tremble as she tried to hold in her tears. "I w-won't. I'm sorry." She said softly.

His harsh gaze vanished slowly. He watched and sighed, taking his sword off and leaning it against the wall. He grabbed his family's crest from the floor and set it on the table. He stepped over to her cautiously, expecting she would flinch away. "Sakura…I'm…sorry."

Her lower lip trembled as tears began to roll down her cheeks. Instead of flinching away from him however, she lunged at him and wrapped her arms around his mid-section, hugging him fiercely as she let her tears flow. "I didn't mean to upset you." She said, burying her face into his chest.

He froze, not knowing what to do. He couldn't remember the last time anyone had ever shown him such an embrace. He tried to think about the actions that needed to be performed. Slowly, he set one hand on the small of her back and then awkwardly pat higher. "It's…ok. Just...try not to do it again. I know how you have a hard time following instructions."

She let out a shaky laugh. "I promise I won't touch it unless you wish it." She said, snuggling even more into his embrace as she began to calm down.

He continued his gesture, looking around the room. He wasn't exactly sure how long these kinds of things were supposed to last. But he definitely knew he wouldn't be wishing for her to touch such a sacred item anytime soon. After a while of standing there, he placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled away only slightly. He sat her down on the bed, keeping his hands on her shoulders. "Are you ok now? Please don't cry anymore."

She wiped away her already drying tears and nodded. "Yes, you just frightened me was all. I'm fine now." She said, giving him a reassuring smile.

He released her and then sat down beside her on the bed. "I didn't mean to scare you…well I did…but you know what I mean." He sighed.

She nodded once more. "I know. It's fine, don't worry about it." She told him, smiling once more. "I'm sorry for pushing you to tell me about yourself earlier. You don't have to if you don't want to. I just thought…it would be nice…" she trailed off, looking down at her lap and beginning to fidget.

He looked off and let out another sigh. "If you want you can ask me five questions about anything and I promise to answer. Since it apparently means so much to you. I swear on my knight's honor, as long as you tell no one of it."

She looked up at him, hope in her eyes. "Really? Then you can do the same." She leaned back on her hands and looked up to the ceiling contemplatively. "Hm. Well, for starters, why is it that you became The Chivalrous Crook? I mean, it kind of goes against the whole knightly image, right?" she asked, looking over at him.

"Does it?" he glanced back at her with a small smile. "I'm the highest knight in the kingdom aside from my brother. I'm trained in combat and war, yet I'm stuck here where nothing interesting happens aside from attempted assassinations. I get bored and I like to mess with Sasuke. Besides I return most of it after a couple weeks anyways."

"I see your point." She said thoughtfully. "Okay, now you ask me one."

He looked a bit uncomfortable being put on the spot, but started to think. "I don't know, what's your favorite flower?"

"Lilies." She said quickly. She would be the first to admit that she had thought he would ask something more in depth, but who was she to judge? "Why did you put a knife to my throat that day in the garden? I've been wondering about it, since it came out of nowhere." She looked over at him then.

"After what _just_ happened, you really have to ask that?" he wondered, laying back and relaxing on the soft sheets. "I don't know if you've noticed but I'm not really the most stable person alive."

She lay down next to him, placing her arms underneath her head and looked at the ceiling. "I know, but every person has a reason for what they do, even if it's a small one."

"I don't." he said, shutting his eyes. "Tell me why you came down to see me in the dungeon the second time."

"Because I wanted to." She said simply. "And…I feel odd sensations when you touch me…so I was curious about them." Her face turned red then. He just nodded and made an affirmative noise. "Why do you fight? I mean, I know you swore an oath and stuff, but, do you do it because you want to, or because it's your duty?" she asked.

He thought about that one. It was his duty, but he did enjoy it. Well he enjoyed the power that came with it. "I want to do my duty. I've never known anything else. Ever since I was young, I was told that I was to protect Sasuke. It's what I do, I suppose it's because I like it. It made me stronger than everyone else." She made an odd noise and nodded. It made sense that he liked to be stronger than others, that fact showed enough through his personality.

"Well…" he racked his brain for a question to ask. Something he actually wanted to know about her. "Why do you allow me to do the things I do, but hardly ever touch Sasuke? Yet you claim to maybe be in some kind of love with him."

Her brow furrowed. "I never said that I loved him. I'm not even sure what love is. Growing up, all I knew was that when I got older, I would be sent away to be married, just like my mother. And whoever my parents picked I would have to learn to tolerate enough to produce heirs with. Eventually I would come to care for them on a personal level, and we will be like really close friends. That is what I know love to be, and that is why I go on walks with him every day. We talk about all kinds of things, and through our conversations I will get to know and care for him. As for you…I'm not entirely sure. All I know is that you make me feel things I've never felt before when you touch me, and Sasuke doesn't."

"That's stupid." He said simply with a small laugh. "Even our parents married because they loved each other. I'm surprised Sasuke is going through with it. I suppose he has the same mindset as you."

She just shrugged. "My life has never been my own anyways. That's why I go horseback riding so often." She rolled her head so that she could see his face. "What was it like…to have parents that genuinely cared for each other and you?" she asked softly, hoping that her question wouldn't upset him. He had said earlier that his mother was dead, and she had never heard mention of his father, so she assumed he had met the same fate as well.

His expression turned dark and he didn't dare look over at her. "I don't really know…they both died when I was five."

"Oh…never mind then." She said softly, looking back up. The knowledge made her sad for him, because even if her parents weren't really a big presence in her life, they were alive and there for her when she needed them.

Deciding the moment was in need of a subject change, he thought of his next question. "What do you want most in the world?"

She thought hard about her answer. She knew what she wanted to say, but not how to say it. "To be…whole…and truly happy." She said eventually.

"What the heck does that mean?" he turned his head to see her, a confused look on his face.

She looked at him, her face surprisingly devoid of emotion. "I've never really been treated like an actual person, just a frail woman, someone only there to look nice. My opinion is never asked, and people don't really consider how I feel about things. Actually, my conversations with you are the closest I've ever gotten." She said, looking back up at the ceiling. "So because of that, I've never really been happy. The only time I'm truly happy is when I'm on the back of a horse and riding as fast as I can go. The feeling of the wind against my face and being in control of the horse, telling it where to go and how fast, makes me feel free. Free from my boring life as a princess and free from following everyone else's orders." The corner of her mouth lifted slightly. "Perhaps that is why I never listen to you. That and it's kinda funny when you get annoyed." She admitted, looking back at him.

He rolled his eyes and sat up, thinking about her words. It was true that women were objectified as she said, but not so much as she believed. At least not here. "I think you'll have a lot more freedom here. Sasuke doesn't care and really the only thing you can't do is be alone. It's too unsafe."

She shrugged once more. So far, she had yet to experience it. Then she thought about what she wanted to ask, since it was her last question. "Why…did you start touching me intimately? I believe it started at the ball a while back." She wanted to know what he thought about the whole thing. She knew they both knew that it was wrong, but there had to be more to it than that.

"I don't know…" he paused, knowing she would hate that answer. So he searched his mind for the truth. "It just seemed…right. That must sound odd, but it was like a compulsion."

She shook her head. "No, I understand exactly what you mean. It's what I felt when I kissed you in your room." She admitted.

"Hm." Was his only response. It was really weird. He was actually getting to know someone on an intimate level that wasn't Sasuke. "My last question is more of a request." He said a bit oddly and looked at her, searching her eyes for something.

She looked at him, her brow drawing together in confusion. "What is it?" she asked, slightly hesitant.

"Can you promise that you will not go off on your own anymore? I will sneak out with you if need be. But I have to protect you as well and it would put me at ease if you are always by my side." He said very seriously.

She nodded, understanding what he meant. "Alright. If that is what you wish and it will put you at ease, I promise. But I don't want to hear any whining from you." She said, smiling at him.

"Oh, too bad you're out of questions and requests so that isn't a guarantee." He snickered evilly, loving loopholes.

She hit him in the arm playfully. "Meanie! And after I agreed to yours, how unfair." She said, her smile widening.

"It's not unfair. I had one left. It's called strategy." He pointed out with a small laugh.

"More like manipulating the conversation to your advantage." She sat up then, leaning her weight on her right arm. Then she ran a hand through her tangled locks. "So how long do I have to stay here anyway? Not that I'm complaining or anything, but there isn't much for me to do. I mean, you could at least give me a deck of cards or something to amuse myself with."

He leaned closer to her face, their noses brushing lightly. "I'm sure you could amuse yourself with other things." He said suggestively, a devious smirk forming on his face.

She returned his smile with one of her own, leaning a fraction of an inch closer. "Now how am I supposed to...how did you put it…sort out my priorities if you distract me?" she asked, raising a brow.

He pressed his finger against her lips to silence her. "Just because _you_ need to sort out your priorities, doesn't mean I have to stop messing with you."

An impish look came to her face then. Well, if he wanted to continue to mess with her, she could mess with him as well. She opened her mouth and placed it over his finger, sliding her tongue against it. She withdrew slowly, keeping eye contact with him the whole time. Once it was completely out of her mouth she let an innocent look come to her face. "What?" she asked, widening her eyes slightly in order to complete the act.

Not even the strongest man in the world could walk away from that unfazed. He gulped a bit and pulled his finger back, not even bothering to ask for her permission this time. She knew what she was getting into the moment she started her actions. He was on top of her then, pinning her wrists to the side with both his hands and his mouth was on hers in a deep kiss. She could feel what her actions had done to him, since he was wearing his thieving outfit.

She smirked into the kiss and returned it in kind, glad at the knowledge that he found her attractive. She brought her tongue forward and traced his lips slowly, asking for entrance into his mouth. Surprisingly, he obliged and let her have the freedom she so desired. He didn't mind every now and then letting her do all the work. He released her hands once he knew she was going to stay and let one play with the laced string on her sleeves.

She brought her hands down and rested them on his chest, enjoying the feel of his hard muscles. Then, to the best of her abilities, she wrapped her legs around his thighs, trying to pull him closer to her body. He pressed against her, his other hand reaching down and snagging up her dress. Now that her legs were free she did what she had intended to do and they could feel every part of one another. Gaara broke their kiss for a moment, taking a deep breath. "You shouldn't tempt people."

She smiled. "You shouldn't tease people." She said, looping her arms around his neck to press her chest further into his.

"How did I tease you?" he asked, kissing her once more.

"You touched me." She answered, rotating her hips against his.

He scoffed, his breath hitching for just a moment. "I did no such instigation." He huffed, hating the part of himself he couldn't control. He groaned, sometimes he hated how attractive she was.

"Mmmm." She hummed, rotating her hips once more, having been pleased with his reaction the first time. "If you say so. But we both know the truth." And with that, she kissed his jaw, beginning a trail towards his ear.

He let his eyes close and pressed his body into hers. He couldn't believe the physical need his body was screaming out for. But there was no way they could do such a thing. "I do say so." he finally grumbled out, a small pant escaping his lips.

She licked the shell of his ear, wondering at the reactions he was having to her touch. Usually it was her who was left breathless. Wanting to continue her torture of his body, she unwound her arms and began to slide her hands down his chest, until she reached his hips. In a bold move even for her she reached around and grabbed his rear, pressing his pelvis into hers completely, letting out a surprised gasp at just how good it felt.

He glared down at her, but not in a threatening way. He didn't like being controlled just like she didn't. "You are such a demanding princess." he said into her ear, kissing her neck and moving slowly down.

"I just like getting what I want." She admitted, turning her head to give him better access.

"Spoiled is what you are." he mumbled into her skin, but she could feel the smirk forming back onto his face. He made it to the crook of her neck, biting down harshly, not really thinking of the consequences. He continued on his path downwards, letting his hands roam over her body and test which spots she liked to be touched most.

She removed her hands from his bottom and brought them back up. Grabbing his left hand in her own, she brought it straight to her chest, arching into his palm wantonly. He let her lead his hand and grabbed onto her breast once it was in place. They were soft, he smiled. Sure they weren't the biggest he'd ever seen, but weren't they just made of fat? And he was very pleased with her size.

She let out a whimper and kissed him once more, enjoying having his hands on her body. With a dark laugh he pulled away from her and got up, looking down at her angry expression. "Well I think that's enough torture for one day. After all you are my prisoner for the time being." He teased, trying to adjust his clothes so that his obvious excitement didn't show.

She sat up and began to fix her dress. "I told you that you were a tease." She said, glancing at him with a small glare. He shrugged, giving her a knowing look.

"Maybe I'm not a tease. Maybe I was stopping myself from doing something stupid." He suggested, giving her a minute to think about that. After a while it dawned on her, and her face slowly began to turn red.

"Oh." Was all she said, still shocked at what could have happened had he not stopped.

He nodded and grabbed his crest from the table. "Exactly. So why don't you take a rest and I'll just leave you to it." He opened the door and shut it, not bothering to lock it since he knew now she would not try to escape.

She flopped back down on the bed and replayed the previous events over in her mind. He was right, they would have slept together if they continued. And that wasn't good, because if she wasn't a virgin when she and Sasuke got married he would be livid. Worse, he would probably figure out that it was Gaara she had been with. He wasn't exactly stupid or anything. And even worse than that, she wouldn't care. Because Sasuke never made her feel the things Gaara did. She rolled over with a groan, hating how complicated her life had become since she'd come to Skyde. Deciding to listen to Gaara, she closed her eyes and let sleep take her.


	9. Return

**The Chivalrous Crook**

_Chapter Nine_

-Return-

Gaara walked into the room where Sakura was still sleeping. He looked down at her unconscious form and then began to gather the things he had brought with him. He was dressed in his black knight attire, since today he would be 'rescuing' her from the Chivalrous Crook. Once all his things were wrapped together he cleared his throat in an attempt to wake her from her slumber. "Sakura."

She stirred slightly, not opening her eyes. "Mm?" she asked, showing that she had heard him.

"Come on and get up." he ordered. "We're leaving."

She opened her eyes and turned her head to look at him. "We are?" At his nod she sat up and stretched, not caring that she was only in her under-dress and corset and therefore 'indecent'. She would need his help anyways. She rose from the bed and grabbed her dress from the back of the couch. Once she stepped into it and pulled it into place, she looked at him over her shoulder. "Do you mind?" she asked, showing him her back and indicating that she wanted his help once more.

Without hesitation he walked over and began to lace up her corset, not really minding their closeness anymore. After all he'd felt more of her before. But of course, like always, he allowed himself more than was appropriate and set his hands on her hips when he was finished. "Are you ready?"

She relaxed into his touch, mind still a bit foggy from sleep. "Just let me pull on my boots." She said, looking back at him.

He stepped back, allowing her to finish dressing. Once she was fully ready he opened the door and led her out. They walked through the dimly lit halls and finally out into the sunshine, something Sakura hadn't seen in days. He grabbed his horse's reins and pat the seat, indicating for her to hop on. When she did, he got on behind her, moving his arms under hers and steering the horse towards the palace. They took off then, not with much dialog, since neither was happy about returning to the palace.

The ride through the forest went a lot more quickly than he would have liked, but finally the palace came into view and when the guards saw them, they sighed with relief. The princess was safe and it was all thanks to Gaara. Well…so they thought. He pulled tightly on the reins when they came to the front doors, and he slid off and helped her down. The servants rushed to her immediately, asking if she were alright and if there was anything they could do for her.

Gaara cleared his throat and made them back off with a glare. He offered his hand to her and she took it, being led back into the castle and then to the throne room. They both heard their arrival announced and stepped in, being met with Sasuke.

"I have retrieved her." Gaara said formally, fighting the smirk that was threatening to show.

Sasuke glared at the redhead. "So you have." Then he got up and walked over to them. Sakura, realizing that she was still holding Gaara's hand, dropped it immediately, a guilty look coming to her face then. Sasuke chose to ignore it. "And did you kill The Chivalrous Crook, or just rescue Sakura?" he asked, arching a brow. He already knew the answer though.

"Sad to say, but no. It was simply a rescue. He got away, he's definitely a tricky one." he said breezily, waving a hand through the air as if it were nothing. When in reality if there had been a crook that kidnapped the princess, he would not stop until he killed them. And Sasuke knew it. Gaara gave him a smug look and then decided to leave Sakura's side and join Sasuke. "I had to come rushing back for you, I know how much you missed me." he snickered.

The prince snorted, giving the redhead a skeptical look. "In your dreams." Then he looked at Sakura. "Are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he?" he asked, looking between the two.

Emerald eyes widened and she shook her head fervently. "No Sasuke, he didn't." she said.

"He treated you well?" he asked, his eyes narrowing slightly. He knew Gaara could be cruel sometimes, but he wouldn't forgive his friend if he was mean to someone as innocent as Sakura.

A blush began to make its way up her neck and to her face as she remembered their little interlude in the room. "Yes, he treated me very well." She answered, looking at Gaara a bit shyly.

"Good." He said with a nod.

The redhead stared back for a moment and then glanced at the door. It opened a second later and Neji walked in, "Finally! You're back." He sighed, the blonde and brunette walked in behind him. Naruto touched his face tenderly, having a new black eye. Kiba was rubbing his sore and slightly purple jaw.

"Princess!" both Naruto and Kiba gasped, looking away and trying to move from the room. Gaara just laughed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh Princess!" there was a higher voice, Tenten ran in from another door and wrapped her arms around Sakura tightly. "We were so worried! You are not allowed to ride anymore! We can't risk it!" she scolded, but it only showed just how scared she had been.

Gaara cleared his throat. "There is no need to worry Lady Tenten. I have made Sakura promise me she will never go out alone. And thus I agreed to go with her whenever she chooses to ride." He said with a small smile, letting his gaze fall back on the pink haired princess.

She smiled back. "Gaara explained to me the dangers of riding alone, so I will wait until he is free to take me." She said.

Sasuke looked at them suspiciously. Why were they being nicer to each other? And since when did they call the other by their first names? Hinata entered the room then, running up to Sakura and hugging her. "I'm so glad you're back my Lady." She said. Then she pulled away and looked at the blonde boy, concern entering her features. "Naruto, what happened to your eye?" she asked, walking over and touching it.

He blushed slightly at her touch and glanced at the pink haired woman. "Oh it's nothing Lady Hinata. I just got into a little fight. That's all." He said.

"Well, I think that's enough merriment for one day." Gaara sighed looking over at Sasuke. "I'm going to the palace hot springs." He said simply, walking off. Naruto and Kiba scrambled after him, not wanting Sakura to put two and two together. After all they didn't know she knew Gaara was the Chivalrous Crook.

Tenten watched them leave and then looked back at Sakura. "Are you sure you're alright Sakura? You've been gone for three days! What did he do to you?"

She hated lying, she really did. But if they knew everything that had transpired not only would she be mortified, but she and Gaara would get in trouble. "Nothing really. I was kept locked in a room and fed three times a day. I guess before they could figure out what to do with me Gaara came to my rescue." To be honest, she would miss the time they had spent there in that cave. It was peaceful, especially with just the two of them, and they actually got along pretty well.

"That's wonderful. Come now, I bet you're dying for a bath and a real bed." Hinata said, grabbing Sakura's arm. Tenten did the same.

Sasuke spoke up then. "Sakura, we will be holding a feast tomorrow night in order to celebrate your return. If you require a dress for the occasion let me know and I will send for the seamstress."

"Thank you Sasuke. I'm pretty sure I have one though." She said, smiling at him. The three women left then, leaving Sasuke alone with his thoughts and Neji.

"Do you require anything of me sir?" the Hyuuga asked politely, wanting to leave and discuss what had actually happened with the redhead.

He just shook his head. "No, you may leave. Inform Gaara that while he was away I received a letter from Itachi about the battle front. He'll want to know about its contents before the next meeting."

"Of course." The brunette said with a bow, and then he left.

Sasuke let out a sigh and sat down in his throne. Now that Sakura was back he would have to resume those stupid walks in the garden. It wasn't that he didn't like the garden, but he wasn't a flower person. And she liked to tell him every little thing about those damned flowers. He had already decided not to yell at Gaara or anything for kidnapping her, since he didn't want his friend to have the satisfaction. And now he had to go to some formal dinner. Great.

"Page!" he yelled, causing a young boy to run in. "Inform the cook about tomorrow's feast." He said. The boy nodded and ran off. Well, now that everything was back to normal for the moment, he could begin counting the ceiling tiles.

* * *

Neji walked into the hot springs and looked around for his red headed superior. When he saw them through the steam he made his way over and glanced down at him. "So what really happened between you and the princess while you were gone?" he asked, sitting down by the edge.

Gaara stared up at him for a moment and then shrugged, "Nothing. We just became better acquainted." He said.

The brunette groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "So she knows you are the Chivalrous Crook." He stated, getting a nod from Gaara. Neji sighed, this would most likely complicate things. "Whatever. Whenever you're done Sasuke wants to see you, another letter has come from the battle front." He said, standing and heading out before he could hear anything his friend said.

The knight looked after him and then focused on the wall. Another letter? He leaned back, resting. He didn't want bad news until he was at least somewhat looser.

* * *

Sasuke laid back in his throne, dangling his feet over the edge. He stared up at the ceiling, contemplating on whether or not he should begin counting the tiles. Deciding against it, he took a hollowed out stick from beneath the cushion he was sitting on. Then he began to rip small pieces off of a spare parchment he had found and placed them in his mouth. Taking them out, he put one in the stick and aimed for the ceiling. He took a deep breath and blew, sending the soggy piece of paper upwards.

"Damn." He said, watching as it came back down. He would just have to blow harder in order for it to reach the top of the room. Those thoughts in mind, he crumbled up another piece of parchment and loaded the stick, beginning the process all over again.

"I see you've found a new pastime." Gaara said walking in from the side door. He took his seat beside Sasuke and looked down at him. "So where's this letter?"

He sent the spit wad flying, making a face when it came close to the ceiling but missed yet again. Then he looked up at the redhead. "It's in my study. But I remember what it said." He sat up then, hiding the stick back in the cushions of the throne.

"Basically Kalcona is on the move. Farrion has engaged our fleet, and they are at a standstill at this point. Itachi and Sasori have managed to hold their position on the western front against Kalcona, but just barely. We need to find a way to invade and move the battle onto their land. The surrounding villages can't take much more." He said seriously.

"Hm." Gaara looked forward and rubbed at his chin and sighed. "What do you think we should do?"

"We should probably have a meeting and inform everyone else about it. Perhaps Shikamaru will have an idea on what we can do." Sasuke suggested, a thoughtful look coming to his face.

He nodded, with a long sigh. "I will call one for tomorrow. We can have the meeting in the afternoon and then your feast for the princess in the evening. How does that sound?"

"Sounds fine to me." He said, standing. "I should probably go and double the guard or something to make it look like I'm taking precautions against Sakura getting kidnapped again." He began to walk out of the room, but turned and looked over his shoulder. "Don't kidnap her again. It was really boring the past few days. Neji's not as fun to mess with as you are." He said with a smirk.

Gaara just leaned back in his throne, staring up at the ceiling. "I'm not making any promises." He laughed, shutting his eyes and starting to relax. The young prince just rolled his eyes and left the room, off to make it look like he cared about palace security.


	10. Feast

**The Chivalrous Crook**

_Chapter Ten_

-Feast-

Gaara walked down the hallway, dressed in his formal knight armor, as was required during a war meeting. He stopped at two large double doors and sighed, lifting his fist and pounding on the wood. The door opened slowly and Hinata peered out, gasping when she saw who it was. "Lord Gaara." she opened the door fully and allowed him in. "What can I do for you?" she asked as he walked in the royal guest suite.

"Where is Sakura?" he asked, looking down at her and then around the room. "The war meeting is going to start soon and I would rather not be late."

Tenten walked in, holding a blanket, and took in the scene. "Oh Lord Gaara good morning." She smiled and walked over to him. "Forgive me, the princess is still getting read- Lord Gaara you cannot go in there!" the brunette gasped as the redhead walked through the bedroom door.

"Woman!" he demanded, looking around the bedroom. "I do not have time for your silly habits."

She looked up from her seat at her vanity with a gasp. At the moment she was currently clad in nothing but her corset and a thin skirt made to go underneath her dress. Her hair was curled and put into an elaborate bun, her bangs pinned off to the left and a set of ringlets hanging in front of her ears. "What are you doing in here?" she asked, trying to cover herself as her face turned red. She was even more indecent than she had been when he'd kidnapped her.

He just stared at her, looking uninterested. "What is taking you so long? The war meeting is about to start."

She glared at him. "I'm almost ready. I just have to put on my dress." She said, standing and picking it up off the back of her chair. She stepped into it and pulled it up, slipping her arms through the sleeves. The skirt went all the way down to her feet and was made of a cream colored material. Down the center it had a stripe made of a deep gold and brown cloth, that expanded as it got closer to the bottom of the dress. The bodice was a tight corset-like design, and was made of the same cream fabric and cut straight across on the top, barely modest. She wasn't worried about people seeing the red mark anymore, because it was so light that she was able to cover the rest up with her facial powder. The center of the bodice had the same gold material, with a vine and flower design sewn into it in a darker gold thread. The sleeves hung off her shoulders, revealing her smooth arms, and also had the vine design on them.

She turned her back on him. "Since you're here, will you lace me up?" she asked, looking over her shoulder. He sighed and walked forward, not caring about the two women poking their heads in to see what was going on. He took the strings and tightened them, having gotten better at this since his first time helping her. Once it was finished he stepped back and crossed his arms.

"Now are you ready? There are a lot of important things I have to discuss today." He let his eyes give her a once over and then quickly looked away. "You look…very pretty." He muttered out.

She turned, giving him a soft smile. "Thank you." She said, reaching up a hand and stroking his cheek. Just as quickly she dropped it, her look turning into a sassy one. "Well come on, we don't want to be late now do we?" she asked, arching a brow as the corner of her mouth lifted.

"Don't play smart with me woman, you and I both know I hold no restraint towards you." He huffed, turning and walking out of the room with her. They hurried towards the war room and entered together, drawing quite a bit of eyes. Gaara even walked her to her seat and waited until she was situated to begin. Kiba and Naruto stared wide eyed.

"What the _hell_ is going on?" Naruto asked his brunette friend. "I thought they hated each other."

Kiba shrugged, "While they were in the cave they probably woo-hoo'd." he whistled, slowly pushing his finger in and out of the circle he made with his thumb and index finger.

Naruto looked from the brunette to Sakura, then Gaara, and then back at his friend. "You think so? I dunno… I bet they didn't go _that_ far…" he said skeptically.

"Are you two ladies finished gossiping? We have more important matters to discuss." Sakura asked irritably, having seen the looks the two were sending her way. Naruto clasped his hands behind his back and nodded, afraid of the princess. She could throw a punch after all, and he didn't need another black eye.

Sasuke looked over to Gaara, an amused expression on his face. "Would you like to explain the situation, or shall I?" he asked, wanting to get the meeting underway.

Gaara gave him a threatening look and then focused on the others in the room. "Alright, we received another letter from my brother, and right now they have a hold on things for the time being. Farrion has engaged the fleet and they are trying to keep in contact, but they are out in the sea. But that is the least of our worries. Kalcona is keeping a good defense, and starting to break at our major point." He said, walking to the table and pointed to a few marked territories. "Here, here, and here are where it is the worst. My brother is doing the best he can, but we need an edge. We have to get more of our army into Kalcona." He sighed, looking over at Shikamaru to see if he had a strategy.

"Well…" the dark haired man pressed his lips together and tapped at the table. "For our navy we could always bring the Farrion ships closer to shore and launch a land to sea attack."

"May I suggest something?" Sakura asked, looking at Gaara for permission.

Every gaze but one turned to Sakura that instant. Then to Gaara, finally he looked over at the pink haired princess. He really couldn't believe she had actually asked. The redhead stepped to the side and gestured with his hand to the map on the table, giving her permission to speak. Everyone went wide eyed and some even gasped.

She stood and walked over to the table, picking up the dagger that was stuck in the wood and holding it expertly. "Take this army here," she said, pointing to a small group on the board. "and go through Allandria in order to reach Kalcona." She told them, gesturing with the tip of the blade the route they could take. "All you would need to do is send word to my father, and he would be more than accommodating of your request."

"He never has before." Gaara said a bit angrily. They had tried to go through Allandria before, and the king there had refused their request. "Besides, isn't there a forest between Kalcona and Allandria that has never been navigated before?"

She looked up at him. "I will write the letter myself if need be. Trust me, he'll do it or risk violating the new treaty." She said with a smile. "As for the forest, it's navigated daily. Anyone in Allandria could guide you through it safely. I bet I can even have my father send a few guides to help the soldiers through." She shrugged and returned her gaze to the map. "Head straight for the palace with the soldiers and meet with the King. Once you have the guides, go through the forest. It stops at the border between Allandria and Kalcona. They don't keep it guarded, because they believe that we don't know our way through our own land, and so will be unsuspecting of an attack from that front." She explained, showing her plan to the room with the knife.

"That, and Kalcona doesn't see Allandria as a threat." He corrected, but gave her a small nod. He took the dagger from her and faced Shikamaru and Neji, along with a few other generals. "We will do just as Sakura has suggested. She will write a letter, and Shikamaru will take what remaining troops we can spare, meet up with this battalion, and take them to Allandria." He explained, marking the spots where their troops were.

"Temari won't be happy about this." The dark haired man sighed.

"I know she won't." Gaara growled. "But it's not like we have a choice." He walked around the table and examined the map. "Yeah, then take the soldiers through the forest and aid my brother and Itachi from the north. It's where they are being hammered the most."

Sakura smiled, glad that she was able to help. Sasuke just watched in awe. He didn't know that Sakura was good at tactics, or could even understand what was being discussed while they had their meetings. And he definitely hadn't expected her to ask for permission, or for Gaara to allow her to speak _and_ take her advice. It was…interesting, to say the least.

The meeting was adjourned then, and everyone left the room. Sasuke left, wanting to send a letter to his brother to inform him of the new plans. Sakura grabbed some parchment and a quill and sat down in her throne, using the armrest of the chair as a hard surface in order to write the letter to her father. Her brow scrunched and she began to chew on her lower lip as she phrased their request in a way that would force her father to comply. He was quite stubborn when he wanted to be.

Shikamaru was the last to leave, mumbling something about being killed before he even left the palace. Gaara walked over to the throne and looked down at Sakura, now the two being the only ones in the room. "That was very…brilliant." He said softly, she could tell he had difficulty giving out compliments. "Though, a strategy on getting my strategist out there would be useful as well." He laughed.

She paused in her writing and smiled up at him. "Well…I'm only good for one moment of complete brilliance a day my lord. The rest of them are just complete and utter genius, so I'm afraid you'll have to wait and see if I come up with something tomorrow." She joked.

He actually laughed and took the seat beside her, leaning back with a sigh. "How about you distract Temari tomorrow while they leave? That way she can't force Shikamaru to stay. After all, he's like butter when it comes to my sister…though I guess that's because they're married."

"They are?" she asked, surprised. Then she shrugged. "They make a good match. Alright, I'll have her join me for tea or some such mundane task that us simple princesses do." She said, her smile widening as she got comfortable in her chair, her letter momentarily forgotten.

"Sounds like a plan." He nodded, resting his elbow on the arm of the throne and leaning on his hand. He stared at the map, trying not to think about anything going wrong on the front lines. He hated being here while his brother was in harm's way.

She finished her letter and held it out to him. "Will you read over it and make sure I was clear in what I want?" she asked. She didn't know why, but she had come to value his opinion, and was unsure as to whether or not he would like what she had written.

He took it unenthusiastically and began to read its contents. After he read it, he nodded and placed it in his cloak. "Yes that's fine. I'll place both royal seals on it just to make sure we are perfectly clear." He glanced over at her and then forward, keeping silent about the fact he somewhat liked this set up.

She leaned back completely in her chair, letting out a sigh. Then she turned her head and looked over at him. "Gaara? Would you like to go for a horseback ride with me tomorrow?" she asked, her uncertainty at his answer evident.

"Would I _like_ to?" he arched what could be a brow. He was about to say that no, he didn't want to, but he would if she wanted. But for the first time in his life, he actually thought about what he _should_ say. "Yeah, I would. It'll be nice to get away from the palace and actually be outside." He said with a hint of a smile. He couldn't believe he had just taken her feelings into consideration. What was wrong with him?

She smiled at him, relieved that he had said yes. "Great. I can show you my favorite place to go when I ride." She said, excited for the day to come.

"Alright." He nodded, looking forward and thinking about what to bring with him tomorrow. He needed to make sure he was prepared if anyone attacked them while they were out. He stopped his thoughts and then slowly turned his gaze back to her. "Isn't that kind of like...me courting you?"

She gave him a thoughtful look. "Technically, I think I'm the one courting you, since the ride was my idea." She smiled suggestively at him. That's right, she wore the pants in this relationship, so to speak.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head, "See it as you will." He got up then and crossed his arms. "I have to go take care of a few things before the feast. I suppose I will see you later." He said, leaving the room shortly after that.

She watched him leave, thinking about what he had said. Did that mean that he was open to her courting him? She smiled, rising in order to go prepare for the night's dinner. So Sasuke was courting her, and she was courting Gaara. Man, this was messed up.

* * *

The whole room erupted into applause when Sakura entered on Sasuke's arm that night for dinner. He was dressed in an outfit similar to the one he had worn at the party that was held when she had first arrived, except for the fact that his navy blue tunic was trimmed with white.

She wore a long, strapless dress made of a soft, red material. The bodice was tight, causing her breasts to be pushed up a bit, showing a little cleavage. After it reached her waist it pooled out, flowing all the way down to the floor. In small lines down her entire dress there was a pattern of swirls and hearts made in a bright gold thread. On her arms were sleeves that went up her arms like gloves, but didn't attach to the dress. They were made of the same red fabric, turning into gold at her elbows and flowing freely down the rest of her arms. Where the fabric changed there was the same heart design around her arm. On her neck she wore a necklace made of gold that had a large, circular pendant in the center with pearls in the shape of teardrops hanging from it. Her hair was curled, and half of it was pulled back into a bun, leaving the rest to flow down her neck. On her head she wore a simple gold tiara with a ruby in the center.

She ignored the people that had come up to her and Sasuke, instead looking around for her favorite redhead. "You should try and be more subtle in your search for me your Highness." A voice whispered into her ear from behind. She turned around and saw Gaara before her. He was still dressed as he had been during the war meeting, minus his cloak and most of the formal armor.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I was just admiring the decorations." She said, her lie not even convincing herself. Had she really been that obvious?

He shrugged, looking over at Sasuke who was engaged in a conversation with one of the generals. He turned his gaze back down to the princess and sighed, "You two don't like each other very much, do you?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused. She liked Sasuke, it was just that there wasn't much they held in common. And whenever she had gone to any formal event with her parents, her father went off to talk business and her mother gossiped with the other ladies. It was just how things were done.

"Well it's _obvious_ that you're not attracted to him. Physically or mentally." He pointed out boldly.

She shrugged. "I don't see how it matters either way. I still have to marry him."

"Whatever." He waved his hand through the air, "Don't be disappointed when he can't make you feel the way I can." He said a bit loudly, getting a few looks from some of the closer guests.

Her face turned as dark as her dress as she blushed at his words. "Don't say things like that so loudly." She hissed, leaning towards him so that no one would hear.

He leaned down to her level and smirked, "Why not? It's true."

"Because…because I said so." She said, unable to come up with a reason. He was right after all. She knew Sasuke would never make her feel like she was on fire, in a good way. And talking to him wasn't as stimulating.

The sound of a gong was heard throughout the room, signaling that it was time to sit down and start the dinner. Everyone began to sit, Sasuke sat in his seat and Sakura sat on his right. Surprisingly enough Gaara sat next to Sakura instead of Sasuke, and if anyone asked why, he would simply say that Sasuke had ordered him to protect the princess.

Before the food could be called out a page ran into the room. "My Prince, there is a group of traveling performers at the gate. They have requested that you see them, so that they may entertain you and your guests at this joyous celebration." He announced.

Sasuke brought a hand up and rubbed his chin. "I don't know…"

"It would be fun to watch." Sakura said, a bit excited. She just loved watching people perform.

"What do you think Gaara?" the young Uchiha asked, looking over at his friend.

"No." he said sharply.

"Why not?" Sakura asked.

He gave her a skeptical look, "Because I don't know them, I don't like it, and I don't feel like checking them out." He explained.

"It'll be fun." She sang out, smiling at him.

"I said no." he gave her a small glare.

"Please?" she begged, giving him a pleading look. "It's been forever since I last saw a troop of performers."

He leaned closer to her, so only she could hear him as he whispered into her ear. "What will you do for me? Hm, Princess?"

She gave him the most innocent look she could muster. "What do you want me to do for you my Lord?"

"Use your imagination." He smirked, boldly placing his hand on her leg beneath the table so no one could see.

Her cheeks began to turn red. She leaned towards him slightly, placing her own hand on his leg. "In that case, I'll surprise you." She said, giving him a coy look.

"Fine." He said with a small smile. He looked back at the page and nodded. "Send them in."

Sasuke gave them a suspicious look. He knew Gaara wasn't one to change his mind that quickly, if at all. The group entered then, made up of seven men, each dressed up in an elaborate outfit. Once they entered one of the men bowed as the rest set up the props.

"Your Highnesses, thank you so much for allowing us to perform for you. It is an honor." He said, nodding to the table of guests. "Tonight we will be performing the ancient and famous play, Macbeth." Then he turned and helped his friends finish setting everything up.

"This is so exciting!" Sakura squealed softly, patting Gaara's leg with her hand. Then she clasped her hands underneath the table, trying to quell her excitement.

Gaara's light expression disappeared and he focused on the men. He was still iffy about this, but, what could go wrong? He crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, making sure his sword was easily accessible.

They began the play, and everyone was completely entrapped with them. When it got to the part when Macbeth was killing King Duncan, the men charged, each drawing a sword. The party broke out into panic then, everyone scrambling out of their seats and running for the doors.

Gaara's suspicious gaze turned into a glare, he turned it to Sakura, already blaming her for this. He dragged her up from her seat and shoved her into Sasuke's grasp, and finally tore his angry jade to annoyed onyx. "Take her. Now." He ordered, drawing his sword and blocking a blade that was aimed for them. He gripped his sword with both hands and pushed the man away as Sasuke dragged Sakura out the nearest door.

They got separated as the rest of the crowd ran after them through the door. In all the confusion, Sakura snuck back into the dining room and hid behind a large fern. Sasuke continued down the corridor, assuming that Sakura was in the crowd and safe.

She watched the fight going on, and, wanting to help, ran back over to the table. She climbed up to the top, heading straight for the centerpiece. It consisted of a basket containing large marble balls. She hefted one up with a grunt, and took aim. Then she threw it at one of the men, knocking him out as the ball connected with his head. She continued her actions, until she felt the table creak. She looked up in alarm and saw a large man standing about five feet from her, wielding a large, sinister looking sword. She bent down to pick up another marble orb, and gasped when she realized that they were all gone. The man laughed darkly.

"Is the little princess all out of balls? Don't worry sweetheart, I'm sure I can find some more for you to play with." He said, giving her a suggestive smile.

Completely disgusted and afraid, she began to back down the table. Looking around frantically, she saw Gaara engaged in a fight with one of the other men. She ran towards him, leaping somewhat ungracefully off of the table. Just as he brought down the man he was fighting, she grabbed onto his shoulders and turned him around, so that he was in between her and the large man that had been pursuing her. "Gaara! Kill him!" she said, hiding behind his back.

Now extremely alarmed that someone had gotten his back, he went wide eyed when the sword came down towards him. "Good God!" he yelled, barely blocking the blade. Keeping the stalemate, he glanced back at Sakura, "Are you out of your mind? What are you doing in here?" he pushed the large man back and quickly turned his wrist and thrust the tip of the sword straight into his enemy's stomach.

He fell, landing on his front. He turned immediately to Sakura and pressed her against a nearby pillar. "Are you stupid?" he shouted, keeping her pinned. The rest of the men had already been dealt with for the most part, and if not, Neji, Kiba, and Naruto were taking care of it.

Her eyes were as wide as saucers. "N-no! I was helping! See, I even knocked two of them out!" she said, pointing to the men that were on the floor. "Now you can interrogate them." She said, trying to make him less mad at her.

He slammed his fist into the hard pillar beside her head. "What if you had gotten hurt?" he glared, but she could see the worry evident in his eyes. Something he probably didn't even know he was showing.

Her gaze instantly turned into a kind one. She reached up a hand and placed it on his cheek comfortingly. "But I didn't…because I knew you would protect me. And you did." She said, stroking his skin lightly.

He didn't reply, he took the hand that was touching his face and grasped it tightly. He looked over at the room, seeing everything was taken care of, only the clean up left. "Come on." He ordered, dragging her after him. "You got lucky, you cannot just do things so recklessly Sakura. You're going to get yourself killed. You aren't trained to handle this kind of thing."

She picked up her skirts with her free hand, walking quickly in order to keep up with his long strides. "But…I don't like leaving you and not knowing if you're okay. At least whenever I'm in the room I can help." She said.

"It doesn't help if I have to constantly worry about you." He looked back at her, finally coming up to her room. He opened the door and pulled her in, shutting it and locking it behind him. He froze for a moment, it was finally dawning on him that he had just left Sasuke to make sure Sakura was absolutely safe. He grabbed onto the handle once more, about to leave, but stopped himself. Neji would handle it, right? He looked back at her then, letting his hand fall to his side.

She hugged him around the waist, laying her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I promise I won't do it again, if it will put you at ease." She said.

He sighed and wrapped his arms around her, "It would. If you want to help, why don't you learn how to use a weapon first." He laughed, joking.

She pulled away slightly, keeping her arms around him. "Would you teach me?" she asked, looking at him inquisitively.

"Teach you what?"

"How to use a sword." She explained.

He started to laugh, and then stopped when he saw how serious she looked about it. "You wouldn't be able to use a sword. The most I could teach you would only be the basics."

"That's fine. It's better than nothing, right?" she asked, giving him a small smile.

"Yeah I suppose, but you'd probably be better suited for a bow." He pulled away from her then, lifting one of her arms and giving it an evaluation. "Yeah, probably a bow."

She looked at her arm and then back at him. "Can you teach me that as well? Or is there someone else I should ask?" she asked.

Her question made an irritated look come to his face. "Yeah…Sasuke." He forced out. Why was he so against that? He _could_ teach her, but in truth, Sasuke was better with the bow and arrow than he was.

Her brow furrowed as she thought about it. Would Sasuke say yes if she asked? "Well…let's just see how my sword training goes first. I mean, I know how to use my daggers properly, because my uncle taught me, so I might take to that quicker." She said, really only wanting to spend time with him.

"A sword is nothing like a dagger." He said, a bit annoyed she thought the two were even similar.

She frowned at him. "I know that, I'm not stupid. I was just suggesting we do that first, because I would rather spend my free time with you." She said without thinking of what she was implying.

Slowly, he smirked, giving her a knowing look. "Really now?"

"Yes." She said simply.

"Well then…I _may_ just be inclined to take it into consideration." He crossed his arms and looked off, returning his taunting gaze on her.

She smirked, crossing her arms as well. "Good. Then I _may_ just be inclined to actually give you your surprise." She said, raising a brow.

His cutting expression fell away instantly, replaced by one of interest. "Surprise?"

"You know, the one I told you I'd give you at the feast." She reminded him, smiling slightly.

He arched what could be a brow and stepped closer to her. "Oh right. So we should do this as soon as possible then." He smirked, thinking of the endless possibilities.

Her eyes widened innocently. "Do what?" she asked, clasping her hands behind her back.

"Your practice," he said simply. "So you can give me my surprise as well. Of course, we'll have to be alone."

She nodded. "Alright. When would you be free to do that then? Tomorrow I have to distract Temari, and then we have our horseback ride."

He scratched his head, running his hand through his hair. "Well, I suppose we could to it tomorrow while we are out and alone."

"Okay." She said smiling. Now she had even more reasons to be excited about her alone time with Gaara. It was then that she noticed how late it had gotten. "You should probably go check on Sasuke. He'll be suspicious if he has to wait any longer." She told him, letting her unhappiness at the thought of Gaara leaving her room show.

He nodded and gave her a small wave. "Well, see you tomorrow." He said, walking off to go find his friend.

She shut the door behind him with a sigh. Then went to go get ready for bed and pick out the dress she would wear tomorrow. She wanted to look pretty for her 'date' after all.


End file.
